The Dracken's Mate
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: Hermione awakens to learn that she is much different than any average witch or wizard,she is a Dracken. Now that her inheritance is set in place she must except her fate. Adopted from tltharp11's Mate of the Drackens-Dramionaise, M Later chapters
1. The Dracken Awakens

**Chapter 1. The Dracken Awakens**

* * *

"_One of the most frightening things in the world is the Dracken, they besides Veelas, and Werewolves, are overly protective of their mate. Fierce some, dangerous when angry, one does not want to encounter an angry dominant Dracken, for if you do prepare to meet your end. That is unless you are the submissive Dracken; all they need to worry about is what is going to happen to them this time."_

_-Monster or Mate: A Wizards Guide to Supernatural Creatures by Emilia Anderson Sinistra_

* * *

The moonlight bounced off her skin, something ominous filled the air. Hermione could feel her skin tingling, in a way it kind of burned. What was going on? Turning over in her bed she tried to once again get comfy, the warm bed sheets were calling her. But alas if was to no use. Something just made her more on edge tonight. Besides the excitement of the up and coming birthday that she would soon be celebrating. She blamed it all on the nerves of turning another year older.

Tossing over once again, she finally found the position that gave off the most comfort. She was just shutting her eyes when the clock struck midnight. Officially her seventeenth birthday began; little did she know of the inheritance that would be set in place.

It was only hours later that she awoke from the strange dream she was having, something about two very distinct Slytherin men. Men who couldn't be trusted with her life, the one and only ferret, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, aka the Italian Stallion. She moaned as she stretched in bed, why would she be having such thoughts?

~W~

"_Cara? Where are you going?" Blaise's voice asked making her tingle in her seat; his voice was just so thick, so dreamy, and so sexy._

"_I don't know, mate, but she better get back over here." Malfoy's voice came from behind her, normally it was full of hatred but it actually sounded full of lust. _

_She could almost feel someone's hands caressing the insides of her thighs, making her face feel all heated up._

"_Look at the blush, Drake." Blaise said and suddenly she felt his hand pet her face. So it was Draco who was touching her legs like that._

"_She looks like a tomato, Blaise." Draco answered as his hands went higher up her legs._

"_Hey!" she complained but only blushed deeper, as the two young men went to look at her._

"_But Cara, you look so beautiful, don't be embarrassed, love. Drake the blush looks lovely on her creamy white skin its only okay as long as she's our tomato, Drake." Blaise answered and suddenly his lips descended on to her own. His lips were so soft, so succulent and he tasted just of espresso._

_Draco's hand meanwhile was creeping slowly to her already moist center and was just about to…_

~W~

That's when she was suddenly jerked awake, and her faced heated up at the not so innocent thoughts she just hand moments ago.

Where did such feelings come from? Certainly she had no feelings towards the two Slytherins; Draco made fun of her for years, while the Italian just sat back and watched. Sure he didn't do anything towards her, but it was still just as bad that he only watched Malfoy torment her in their younger years.

Surely something was wrong with her, getting up she turned on the lamp next to her bedside and gasped. Something surely was wrong with her.

The very first thing she noticed was that she could see and hear everything better as she looked around her room. Everything was so much clearer. Colours, she noticed, were brighter and there was so much more to everything, every colour, every shape, every pattern. She never knew there were so many shades of black before. She could even hear the sounds of the animals from across the streets, and the rodents in the ground waking up. Even smells felt so much stronger, she could smell the chocolate chip cookies that she kept hidden underneath her bed for emergencies.

Getting out of bed she decided to explore around, may hap Fred and George put something in the package of items that they sent her yesterday. Maybe it was a reaction to whatever charms or spells that were put in place.

She looked around her room for thirty minutes before she decided to check and see if anything else had improved besides her hearing and eyesight. Hermione went to her mirror in the bathroom to take a look at herself and gasped when she saw the many changes that seemed to happen overnight.

Her once bushy, frizzy hair was now like pure dark silk hanging in ringlets. It had even grown several inches; to the point where it was almost past her butt. Her cheek bones became more angular, and her body became curvier. Her once small breasts had filled out to the point of bursting out of her normal bra size, easily growing a cup or two up. Her height too had changed as well. She was now at least 5 foot 7 inches, a good amount taller than her normal five foot two inches. At least she would be able to now look at eye level with Harry and Ron.

The most obvious and slightly scary change however was her face. It almost made her scream. She had bright white scales on her face. As she felt her body she could feel more, so she took her clothes off to get a better view of them. There were scales over the majority of her body in some sort of elaborate design. They started at the top of her forehead and went down past her shoulders and back. They even continued on down her butt and her legs. They reflected off the bathroom light causing them to have some sort of glittered effect.

Touching the mirror image of herself, she gasped. What had happened? Why was she some sort of monster? What happened to being a normal muggle or at least trying to be a normal witch?

She stood there asking herself many of the hundreds of possibilities. But she came up with naught.

As she studied her face and body once again, she felt a pain she had never experienced before on her back. As she looked behind her she could see wings starting to appear. When they were finished growing she saw two perfect black wings that were almost as tall as she was. They were covered in the same white scales as the rest of her body.

_Oh great,_ she thought,_ I even come with wings._

She found that if she flexed her back as the wings would somehow slide back into some hidden folds in her back.

Immediately she went into bookworm mode, every question had a highly logical answer. This time desperately called for big measures.

Once back in her room Hermione got out all of her books on magical creatures out, she continuously flipped through them all until she finally found a short excerpt that could possibly explain her creature like appearance to her. Something here had to give her the correct answers to her certain…er…predicament.

Finally after hours upon hours of skimming book after book, she found something that seemed to fit just perfectly.

_**Drackens. (Or Dragon Kind.)**_

_Drackens are a rare breed of magical creature. They are believed to be nearly extinct with the number of the creatures' population dropping significantly as more Drackens choose to breed with humans to avoid detection, causing the bloodline to dilute and eventually die out._

_The drop in Dracken populace can also be accounted to wizards, who hunt Drackens for their blood and scales which are useful for certain potions, rituals and spells._

_Drackens have been classed as dark creatures since the eighteen-forties by the British, American, Asian and European Ministries of Magic and have consequently been deemed as dangerous to society._

_There are rumored to be less than a hundred living Drackens worldwide, though it is unclear if this number is accurate as Drackens have become adept at hiding their defining characteristics making it easier for them to blend in with human beings these can also be related to the common Veela traits in many pureblood witches and wizards._

Continuing she read the following passages.

_There are two kinds of Drackens._

_The dominant Dracken and the submissive Dracken._

_Dominant Drackens are ninety-eight percent of the time males. There have been only two reported and proven cases of a dominant female Dracken. Dominants are always much larger and more vicious than their submissive counterparts. This is to protect their submissive and any offspring they might have._

_Dominant Drackens are very possessive creatures especially of what they deem is theirs and are very territorial, most likely due to the dragon blood pumping in their veins. A dominant Dracken will be at his most vicious and dangerous when his submissive is in heat, is pregnant or is nesting. Any threat to his submissive or his young will be removed as quickly as he is able to do so._

_Dominant Drackens appear to be outwardly cold and cruel. It is only with his submissive and his young that he will show any tenderness. But even then the dark side of the Dracken will show through as a dominant Dracken will still be rough, unknowing of his own strength._

_A dominant Dracken will punish his submissive if he feels the submissive has done wrong, though he will never cause his submissive any permanent harm as a Dracken, like their dragon counterparts, is a very vain and prideful creature and having a beautiful, flawless submissive will be a source of great pride for a dominant._

_The dominant counterpart is the submissive Dracken, who are typically female, though there have been several reported submissive male Drackens._

_Though submissive Drackens are smaller than their dominant counterparts, they can be just as dangerous if provoked, nearly ninety percent of documented submissive Dracken killings were over the Dracken's offspring being threatened or harmed. A submissive will rarely kill for their dominant as, exactly like their dragon ancestors, the dominant male is expected to take care of himself and his family, it is a submissive's job to protect the young and not her dominant._

_A submissive may, in some cases, have more than one dominant mate. A powerful submissive Dracken requires more than one dominant to impregnate her for the conception to take up; it is unclear as to why, as the Drackens are so few in number that nearly all of them hide themselves away as a safety precaution. This event has only been recorded a few times per century, but the numbers dwindle as the Dracken populace is steadily decreasing._

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens are extremely durable, adaptable and notoriously hard to kill. Because of their tough skin most spells will not affect a Dracken and their scales are highly reflective, meaning spells will just bounce right off them. The only exception is the killing curse, Avada Kedavra._

_Drackens are also reported and verified to be allergic to salt water, which with prolonged exposure can cause the skin of a Dracken to become irritated and inflamed. Though the allergy is not deadly, it can cause serious harm including; itching, burning, boils and if in contact with the eyes of a Dracken for any extended period of time can cause blindness. Certain precautions must be taken in place in case of further harm._

_The characteristics and features of a Dracken include:_

_Scales:_

_Dominant Drackens have scales covering approximately fifty to sixty percent of their body, excluding their wings which are covered entirely. The dominant will have darker scales ranging from black to dark reds, blues, greens and purples etcetera._

_Submissive Drackens have scales covering approximately seventy-five to eighty percent of their body. A submissive Dracken's wings are also entirely covered with scales but the submissive Dracken differs from the dominant because a submissive Dracken's scales will start out solidly white and will, with time, change to reflect the colour(s) of their dominant(s)._

_These scales can in turn actually disappear in the absence of the mates, in order to protect the Dracken's identity and from being hunted. They strongly appear for three days after the inheritance has arrived, but will eventually fade back into the skin, the inheritance is a highly dangerous time for the Dracken. It when they are most weak after gaining the new magical changes to their body._

_Wings:_

_A dominant Dracken's wings are large and powerful, much like the dominant Dracken is himself, spanning up to twenty-five feet in length depending on how old, how tall, how heavy (and/or) powerful the Dracken is. Dominants will display their wings for a potential mate. The larger the wings, the more impressive they'll be to a submissive. These wings can also be used to fight off any unwanted suitors for the Dracken's submissive mate._

_A submissive Dracken's wings are not as large as their dominant counterpart, spanning out at approximately thirteen or fourteen feet at most. This is most probably because the submissive Dracken is smaller and lighter than a dominant and also because the submissive does not need her wings to entice a dominant mate to her._

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens can use their wings for flight and can travel for long distances and at great heights without the need to stop for rest or without the worry of altitude sickness._

_Fangs/Claws:_

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens have fangs and claws, though these will be considerably bigger on the dominant Dracken. The fangs and claws are usually kept sheathed until needed for killing, hunting or protecting. Both are large and deadly, but a submissive Dracken's claws are very acidic. This acid is secreted in the nail beds and can coat the claws in seconds; the acid is so corrosive just a few swipes can burn a medium sized hole through a human body._

_Mating:_

_When a Dracken reaches a certain age, mostly around the early stages of adulthood (sixteen to seventeen years of age) their inheritance will show more dominantly. Scales will darken, and the body overcomes a great physical change enhancing in order to find a proper mate. Just like the familiar Veela and Werewolf cousins, Dracken will experience many hints for their suited mate. It is only upon luck that the Dracken will meet its' proper mate within the few years following the appearance of adulthood._

_Dreams are a common thing during the pre-mating season. Each dream a Dracken has will show the proper way to the right mate. This is the inner Dracken want and claiming what is rightfully theirs. Other ways may include strong powerful scents that are highly addictive to the Dracken. Who will do anything in its power to capture the scent belonging to its mate. Even a touch or a kiss from another person can set the Dracken on the path to its mate. _

_Who will be on high alert trying to protect its mate from other possible suitors. That is not in the case for a submissive Dracken with two mates; instead of potentially killing or maiming the other Dracken from stealing his mate the other Dracken will feel a warm kinship towards the other dominant male. These dominant males could actually be still together for a long time until the submissive female is found. _

_Binding/Bonding:_

_Once the mates have found each other a binding ceremony is put into place. This ceremony is much alike those of the werewolves and veelas, who will bite their mate during intercourse. The bite itself contains a special venom that secrets hormones that will a: improve fertility and b: mark the mate as their own. This also happens in the form of blood, in which a strong blood bond is put in place to permanent keep the Drackens together. If there are two dominant males, the ceremony will be performed twice for twice as long to keep the Drackens forever bonded._

_Breeding Cycles:_

_Submissive Drackens go into heat several times a year, but despite this it is believed that there are only two periods of time in a single year in which a Dracken can be impregnated._

_Breeding cycles vary with each submissive, but the most common time for a Dracken to become pregnant is in the winter. The average range of days for a submissive Dracken to be in heat is ten days in which a dominant Dracken will breed his submissive almost continually to ensure the biggest possible number of offspring. Neither the dominant nor submissive will feed during this time of continuous mating._

_Pregnancy:_

_The gestation period of a submissive Dracken is approximately seven months, during this time the dominant Dracken will be so severely protective of his submissive that he will rarely let her out of his sight and he will not let anyone near her, not even family members, the only exception to this is if the submissive Dracken has more than one dominant mate, in which case, only the other Dracken will be allowed near her._

_It is believed that in order to keep the offspring healthy and growing strongly the dominant Dracken will need to share his liquids with his submissive. He will do this by kissing his mate to share his saliva, touching to share his sweat, and even ejaculating into his mate to give his semen and feeding his blood to his mate and child._

_Symptoms of Dracken pregnancy include; Nausea, irritability, dizziness, sensitivity to cold, craving raw meat and accidental magical outbursts. When close to birthing the submissive Dracken will feel a need for high, dark places. Once the submissive finds/makes a suitable 'nest' they will stay there until after the birth._

_Birthing:_

_A submissive Dracken will give birth alone. The dominant(s) will not be permitted entry to the nest until after the birthing is over. A submissive will give birth to between one and five young or 'chicks' as they have been labeled by the Ministry. Once the birth is over and the new mother has nursed the chicks the Father(s) will be allowed to enter the nest. The chicks will nurse for twelve weeks before becoming mature enough to be weaned and be allowed to leave the nest for the first time._

Hermione paused re-reading the last section over and over again. She was a Dracken! Was she not human anymore? Why did this happen to her? Was she actually adopted? She couldn't have been she had even saw the birth certificates that her parent had.

_A Dracken? Really? _

Slowly she placed the book back down onto the floor. A few more thoughts passed her mind: mates, chicks, intercourse, wings, dragons, bonding. She was going to have to go through all this?

She took a deep breath, concentrating. _It isn't that bad, Hermione girl, you lived through Harry and Ron's shenanigans you can live through this. _She told herself. _One…two…three…_

Suddenly everything went dark in front of her eyes.

* * *

I do not own anything. With the proper permission from the author of this particular fanfiction, who has given me the ability to use her story as I had re-written it. I also have permisson of StarLight Massacre for the Dracken theme. Please enjoy. Thank you.


	2. Believe It Or Not

**Chapter 2. Believe It Or Not**

* * *

"_When a Dracken first meets their mate, it is like the whole world ending. Nothing could physically hold them down to keep them from their one true mate. Spells or even death itself could bend with the power of the emotion of love and possession the Dracken has. Love is known to transcend time, space and even death, but for the Drackens it is undeniably true. Love keeps them together and nothing but love could ever tear them apart."_

_-Dragons & Drackens: The Difference Between the Species by Rosalinda Meriwether Dippet_

* * *

She stared blatantly at the offensive paper lying before her. She almost willed the words on the paper to change, to morph into something else. Because all that she had been living before had been a lie.

Hermione Granger, the bookworm mudblood extraordinaire was in fact adopted. Her 'parents' weren't even her real parents; turns out she was adopted from the local adoption agency when the Grangers had difficulties bearing a child. At the time she was only a month old, nobody wanted her, and she was different from the rest. How was she supposed to go back to school after this? There were only a few more weeks until she would have to leave. What was she going to do?

Sure Eric and Angelica Granger were great parents; they were more than what a child could have asked for. They were thoughtful, considerate, caring, knowledgeable and even compassionate. When it came to find out that she was a witch, they were calm, collective and even supportive of her choice of broadening her skills. During the last couple summers they even let Harry, Ron, Ginny and most of the Weasley's spend a couple days over. But all this time they kept a secret from their only daughter.

Who in the end turned out to not be their biological daughter, she was just placed into adoption by a Mr. and Mrs. Joe and Jane Smith. Aka, not available, her real parents were MIA.

It had been three days since she had found her true heritage. Harry, Ron, Ginny, many other of the Weasley's, and even Luna had sent her gifts via owl the other day. Her parents told her they would have a surprise present for her the day that they would return. She was just happy that no one saw her go through her transformation of being converted into a Dracken. How embarrassing and scary it would be if someone happened to walk in on her.

Luckily her parents were off on a Dentist's Convention in London and wouldn't be back for days. It meant that she had time to search the whole house top to bottom to find any information that she could on this event. Hopefully there would be something that would actually help her.

It wasn't until she was in the attic that she found something relatively helpful. An old trunk of her mother's laid in the corner all battered and abused from work. Stumbling across it Hermione noticed some unique looking objects. A feather from what seemed to be a rather large bird, a rock the similar size and shape of a robin's egg, a quill with dark purple ink, and a golden brooch. There were even a few books with some uncanny titles; _Helpful Hippogriffs, Magic with Muggles, Dragons with Danger, Beauty or Beast?, Dark Magic Etiquette Book 1, Transfiguration of the Dragon, A History of Magic, Magical Entities, My Only Mate: A Wizards Guide to Being A Perfect Mate, The Patronus and You: The Helpful Handbook on What One Needs to Know About Patronuses, Drackens: the Complete Wizard's Guide. _Hermione paused looking at the last book, it was well worn down but it still looked perfectly fine.

Picking up the book gingerly she sat down in front of the trunk to examine her findings once again. A small slip of parchment came out as she opened the well-used book. Upon further examination, it was a letter labeled to her written in perfect cursive handwriting.

_My Darling Hermione,_

_If you happen to find this letter than I fear for the worse has happened to both me and your father. For you see, my sweet daughter, that you are not just any normal witch. Not that you would be anyway, but you are among one of the last of our depleting people; the Drackens. We Drackens are a high and mighty kind, existing in the earliest days of the earth. But now many threats harm our people, as we slowly become more and more extinct. You, my darling, are one of the last females. Females are rare even among Drackens._

_It is up to you and the others to bring back the Dracken people. I know of only a few pure Dracken families who have not yet diluted their bloodlines yet. They may also be considered Pureblood wizards in the area, they are: the Malfoy's, the Black's, the Nott's, and even the Parkinson's. I suggest you talk with Narcissa Malfoy and Elaina Parkinson, for they might have the answer you might need_. _They were my very dear and close friends growing up, but just careful when talking about your heritage. There are many people out there who could use this knowledge for disastrous evil. I can only hope and pray by the time you reach inheritance that the war with the Dark Lord is over._

_Hermione, my sweet innocent daughter, you came from a long line of Drackens. They have even been associated with the Dragons in the time of the Great Merlin, himself. Magical blood flows through your system, even if you might not believe it. I am dreadfully sorry that your father and I am not there to help you in your inheritance, but my diary if you should come across it should help you along your way to finding your mate(s). I know your father and I spent a good deal hating each other at first, but as time went on and both of our inheritances came in place we learned to love each other. It is only my wish to keep you safe, my sweet princess._

_What I want you to know is that you are more than you would ever think of. Just believe in yourself. No matter witch, muggle or Dracken you will always be yourself. Stay proud, stay true to who you really are. Be true to yourself and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Just remember we love you so very, very much and are watching over you every moment._

_Love Always,_

_Mother_

Searching the trunk once again, Hermione found a bag full of old letters, black and white muggle photos, a couple of boxes full of a wide array of items, some old glass jewelry, and even the diary that her mother wrote about. As she moved the diary an unopened envelope fell out. Being the every curious bookworm that she was she couldn't help but open the mysterious letter.

Her fate was sealed the moment the wax seal was broken.

~W~

He was sick. Something was quite horribly wrong with him. Draco Malfoy hadn't felt well for the past couple of weeks after his celebratory seventeenth birthday ball. (It just wasn't due to all the fire whiskeys that he and his mates chugged down that night.) Though they all paid for that the next day, with one of the most killer hangovers yet, the Pepper Up Potion didn't really help at all either. While everyone else felt fine the next, Draco just felt ugly. (Not that the name Malfoy should be used in the same sentence as the word ugly.)

But he just felt horribly crappy and quite moody too. At first it was extreme headaches that would sometimes turn into migraines, and then it was the sudden uncontrollable bursts of magic. They were little things but every day the pain doubled from the day before. It was agonizing to say the least, but thins still got even worse when he started to have flashes of unconsciousness and short-term memory loss.

There were things that a few potions or charms could fix, but as they got worse he would have to take even more precautions. This wasn't much of an easy task, mind you.

But what disturbed the very most were the dreams. Night after night for the past month he had the same eerily haunting dreams.

_~w~_

_He was in a meadow of some sort, it was definitely some place that he recognized but couldn't the name on his tongue. He felt so happy, so calm, and so comfortable, his heart felt at ease. Despite the thought of the war going on between the Dark Lord and the Order._

_In his arms before him sat a woman, he couldn't see her face but he knew she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair fell in perfect ringlets and felt as though they were made of the softest silk. She was talking to someone else there, joyously laughing at what the other person said. Her voice was soft as the sound of tingling bells, almost as sweet as a fae's voice. It was something so sweet one would want to have it forever._

"_Let's play a game." She suddenly jumped up from his lap surprising him, and to think they were all so perfectly comfy just the moment before. "I'll hide and you two find me." She clapped her hands together in anticipation._

"_On the count of ten." A familiar man's voice said from somewhere next to him. He would recognize that accent anywhere, it was Blaise! His best mate, why was he dreaming of him? _

"_Don't forget to cover your eyes!" the woman said happily as he watched her run away from him. It made his heart lurch but he knew somewhere deep inside that she wouldn't gone far. Hastily he covered his eyes and proceeded to count aloud._

"_One…two…three…" he himself started the countdown, being the ever sneaky Slytherin that he was; he peeked a bit in the area between his fingers._

"_Hey, no peeking Drake!" the woman's voice sounded a bit angry but in a playful manner. _

"_Yeah no peeking, Drake." Zabini said right next to him, looking quickly he noticed that Blaise was sticking his tongue out at him. So he stuck his tongue out back at him and took his hands away from his face. If Zabini was going to play like that, then he would too._

_All of a sudden he heard the woman scream, body flinched he was angry. No one would dare harm his woman. _

_Then suddenly the once happy atmosphere grew dark, the meadow that was once full of sunshine a beautiful flowers only moments ago was now dead and desiccated. Thunder crashed in the background as he felt some sort of fire burn all over his body._

"_Cara!" Zabini shouted the loving endearment in Italian. His heart burst in his chest as he saw another man hold the woman in a death like grasp. Her body looked like it lost all its pallor, blood trickled down her back._

"_Let go of her!" He roared letting some sort of inner beast out of him, she belonged to him, and she was his. The man would pay for what they did to her._

"_Save yourselves." Her weak voice answered back, it was really faint. Draco could almost feel the life force in der depleting by the second._

"_No!" Blaise brushed past him, full enraged. Only twice in his life had Draco seen the young man so angry, but this time it felt much different. It looked as though Blaise was ready to rip right out of his skin. _

_Draco burst forward, reaching the young woman as Blaise beat the crap out of the man who held her hostage. Immediately he checked her over, feeling for any broken bones, and the source of the blood. Finally he reached her face, and it was beautiful._

_Rich brown eyes looked back at him; she had high cheek bones, a petite little nose and perfectly curved eyebrows. It would have made him happier if she wasn't so pale at the moment. She smiled for a bit, then sighed closing her eyes slowly. _

_Where did he see that face before? He knew it from somewhere, it was so familiar. Surely he would remember someone so enchantingly beautiful._

_Draco felt her breathing lessen; he could almost hear her blood thicken as it refused to pass through her heart._

"_Wake up, darling, wake up my love." He spoke lovingly, great worry marred his face. She barely even breathed._

"_Blaise! She's not responding!" he shouted looking for his Italian best friend. _

"_Buon Dio, per favore no!" Blaise yelled in Italian, as he dropped what was left of the man onto the ground. His footsteps sounded like the thunder in the background as he came running towards him. _

_Draco immediately tried moving her body, anything to get her to wake up. His shook, he slapped (  
lightly, his grasped, he even bit a bit at the juncture by her neck. But nothing he did woke the sleeping beauty._

_Blaise roared in frustration. Then Draco felt her move one more time underneath his hands._

"_Be good." It was barely above a whisper. Draco felt his heart stop for a moment, and then the moment was gone._

_Her body stilled one more time. She did not move again after that. _

"_M__í__a! M__í__a, don't do this to me, come on wake up!" Blaise screamed in her ear, as Draco tried to pump her heart one more time._

"_No! No, not yet, you must live! You must, don't leave us here, love!" Draco shouted to, still rhythmically pumping her heart. The blood had to move in her system, it just had to._

_Still silence filled the air. What happened to the happy feelings of just moments ago?_

"_Hermione!" Blaise screamed but it sounded so sad, so melancholy. _

_That's who it was? _

_It was the muggleborn, Gryffindor princess?_

_~w~_

Draco jerked away, his breathing was laboured. _It was only a dream, _Draco told himself; _only a dream. _There had to be a better explanation for the reason why he was dreaming of the Golden girl and his best friend. They were certainly not_ that_ close to each other.

Sitting up in his bed Draco felt his forehead; perspiration covered his skin a thin coat of sweat. Stumbling for a second Draco managed to get out of bed despite the constant pounding on his head. He felt burning hot, his back ached horrendously. Mayhap he should tell his mother to send for a healer, there had to be some explanation for the recent events happening to him.

Slowly he made his way down to his private bathroom, maybe he just really needed to use the loo. He just happened to look down after finishing using the toilet when he noticed something quite wrong with his skin.

Instead of the almost snow white skin of a Malfoy, dark scales covered his body. He noticed even his cock was covered in scales then went down to look at his feet that were also covered in scales. But Malfoy's were no monsters! They were Pureblooded wizards, what had happened to him? Dashing to the mirror he noticed how much different he looked.

His cheekbones were more defined, his eyes were a pure silver colour, and his hair not was long and a bit shaggy. It was that sexy-shaggy style, his chest was now a bit more muscular, and his abs were clearly more chiseled then before. It wasn't much but, who could say, you couldn't fix perfection. Now he looked even more the part of the Slytherin Sex God, he looked quite irresistible despite the dark scales that now covered every inch of his body.

Draco then felt something sharp rip open the skin on his back as he moaned from the amount of pressure finally being released. Looking the mirror once more Draco something different about him again this time. There behind him were wings! Dark green wings stood there on his back.

He was a monster!

Things got dark as Draco felt all the blood rush to his head.

~W~

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her private parlour and wondered. Though it had been a week since her son's birthday, he normally should have gained his inheritance by now. She and Lucius couldn't have possibly kept it from him for so long. Mayhap she should have told him about his 'oh-so pure' bloodlines that his royal family descended upon.

It was bound to happen anyways, her son would find out about his Dracken side. His name did mean dragon in Latin anyway. But how was she to break it to him. Would she leave subtle hints? Should she just flat out tell him?

Oh where was Lucius when she needed him? That darn mate of hers was always doing something or the next! How could he be so insensitive to her feelings this moment?

She was just about to snap her fingers to call for a house elf to ask for more tea when she heard a voice coming from the East Wing.

"Granger…Granger…Granger…" her son? What was he doing moaning the female counterpart of the Golden Trio's name?

"Draco, Draco darling whatever is the matter?" she called up the staircase after setting down her teacup and exiting the parlour.

That's when she heard a loud thud as something very heavy hit the sealing above her head. Right where Draco's room should be.

Suddenly she smiled; her baby boy was now an adult! Oh happy days! Soon she would have many little grandkids running around the oh so quiet manor. Now to only inform her husband, he would be the one to break it to their son now. But first she must get a house elf to help her move her son back into his bed.

~W~

Meanwhile Blaise Zabini sat in his own sect of his family manor in the beautiful town of Rome, Italy. Apparently mother had something important to tell him, something that she should have told him years ago when he was still a child. Blaise mused, what ever would she be wanting now. Father was busy in the vineyard, his grandparents were in the kitchen cooking, his younger cousins were playing in the small barnyard, and here he was cooped up in a stuffy house waiting for his mother to return with his father. Looking around the library Blaise spotted red leather bound book with gold gilding. Placing his hands over the indentations he read: _Drackens by Andre. R. T. Zabini_

His eyes widened at the last name. His own ancestor wrote a book? Flipping the cover open he read from the first page.

_It is known throughout history that Drackens have existed; only few left are of pureblood, even among witches and wizards. For example, my family has come from one of these precious creatures. Though others consider us dangerous, you might want to take your word for it. In this book, dear reader I would like to educate you in the ways of the Dracken. For you seem dear reader that we in species are much closer than one with ever think. ~Andre Zabini_

_Drackens? _He mused to himself, _what in the world were Drackens? And what did this have to do with him?_

* * *

For the 54 followers and 25 favoriters. Thanks! Tell me what you think so far, please! I hoped you liked it.

I do not own anything. Story adopted from:tltharp11, Dracken theme:StarLight Massacre, used with permission.


	3. Knowledge Is Power

**Chapter 3 Knowledge Is Power**

* * *

"_Once a Dracken has met their mate(s) they will do everything (and I mean anything) in their power to be made noticed by that mate(s). This could be in any matter of forms, which include unexpected friendliness jealousy or even cruelty. The Dracken just wants to be acknowledged by said mate(s). But by doing so could push the mate even farther away from them. If rejected by their potential mate Drackens can go crazy and eventually destroy everything in its path, with the mate Drackens can in time follow the road to insanity."_

_-Mastering the Mate: Guide/Handbook for Wizards & Creatures Alike by Fiona MacTavish Rosmerta_

* * *

_Drackens?_ Blaise mused as he stared at the offending book in his hands. _What in the hells bells were Drackens? _

Flipping the book open Blaise scanned for something that would make sense to him. _Why was this particular book out?_

_**A Brief Synopsis:**_

_**Drackens. (Or Dragon Kind.)**_

_Oh Merlin, _Blaise thought,_ this was going to be interesting._

_Drackens are a rare breed of magical creature. They are believed to be nearly extinct with the number of the creatures' population dropping significantly as more Drackens choose to breed with humans to avoid detection, causing the bloodline to dilute and eventually die out._

_The drop in Dracken populace can also be accounted to wizards, who hunt Drackens for their blood and scales which are useful for certain potions, rituals and spells._

_Drackens have been classed as dark creatures since the eighteen-forties by the British, American, Asian and European Ministries of Magic and have consequently been deemed as dangerous to society._

_There are rumored to be less than a hundred living Drackens worldwide, though it is unclear if this number is accurate as Drackens have become adept at hiding their defining characteristics making it easier for them to blend in with human beings these can also be related to the common Veela traits in many pureblood witches and wizards._

_There are two kinds of Drackens._

_The dominant Dracken and the submissive Dracken._

_Dominant Drackens are ninety-eight percent of the time males. There have been only two reported and proven cases of a dominant female Dracken. Dominants are always much larger and more vicious than their submissive counterparts. This is to protect their submissive and any offspring they might have._

_Dominant Drackens are very possessive creatures especially of what they deem is theirs and are very territorial, most likely due to the dragon blood pumping in their veins. A dominant Dracken will be at his most vicious and dangerous when his submissive is in heat, is pregnant or is nesting. Any threat to his submissive or his young will be removed as quickly as he is able to do so._

_Dominant Drackens appear to be outwardly cold and cruel. It is only with his submissive and his young that he will show any tenderness. But even then the dark side of the Dracken will show through as a dominant Dracken will still be rough, unknowing of his own strength._

_A dominant Dracken will punish his submissive if he feels the submissive has done wrong, though he will never cause his submissive any permanent harm as a Dracken, like their dragon counterparts, is a very vain and prideful creature and having a beautiful, flawless submissive will be a source of great pride for a dominant._

_The dominant counterpart is the submissive Dracken, who are typically female, though there have been several reported submissive male Drackens._

_Though submissive Drackens are smaller than their dominant counterparts, they can be just as dangerous if provoked, nearly ninety percent of documented submissive Dracken killings were over the Dracken's offspring being threatened or harmed. A submissive will rarely kill for their dominant as, exactly like their dragon ancestors, the dominant male is expected to take care of himself and his family, it is a submissive's job to protect the young and not her dominant._

_A submissive may, in some cases, have more than one dominant mate. A powerful submissive Dracken requires more than one dominant to impregnate her for the conception to take up; it is unclear as to why, as the Drackens are so few in number that nearly all of them hide themselves away as a safety precaution. This event has only been recorded a few times per century, but the numbers dwindle as the Dracken populace is steadily decreasing._

Both dominant and submissive Drackens are extremely durable, adaptable and notoriously hard to kill. Because of their tough skin most spells will not affect a Dracken and their scales are highly reflective, meaning spells will just bounce right off them. The only exception is the killing curse, Avada Kedavra.

Drackens are also reported and verified to be allergic to salt water, which with prolonged exposure can cause the skin of a Dracken to become irritated and inflamed. Though the allergy is not deadly, it can cause serious harm including; itching, burning, boils and if in contact with the eyes of a Dracken for any extended period of time can cause blindness. Certain precautions must be taken in place in case of further harm.

_The characteristics and features of a Dracken include:_

_Scales:_

_Dominant Drackens have scales covering approximately fifty to sixty percent of their body, excluding their wings which are covered entirely. The dominant will have darker scales ranging from black to dark reds, blues, greens and purples etcetera._

_Submissive Drackens have scales covering approximately seventy-five to eighty percent of their body. A submissive Dracken's wings are also entirely covered with scales but the submissive Dracken differs from the dominant because a submissive Dracken's scales will start out solidly white and will, with time, change to reflect the colour(s) of their dominant(s)._

_These scales can in turn actually disappear in the absence of the mates, in order to protect the Dracken's identity and from being hunted. They strongly appear for three days after the inheritance has arrived, but will eventually fade back into the skin, the inheritance is a highly dangerous time for the Dracken. It when they are most weak after gaining the new magical changes to their body._

_Wings:_

_Good gads, _Blaise thought, _was he going to be a fairy?_

_A dominant Dracken's wings are large and powerful, much like the dominant Dracken is himself, spanning up to twenty-five feet in length depending on how old, how tall, how heavy (and/or) powerful the Dracken is. Dominants will display their wings for a potential mate. The larger the wings, the more impressive they'll be to a submissive. These wings can also be used to fight off any unwanted suitors for the Dracken's submissive mate._

_A submissive Dracken's wings are not as large as their dominant counterpart, spanning out at approximately thirteen or fourteen feet at most. This is most probably because the submissive Dracken is smaller and lighter than a dominant and also because the submissive does not need her wings to entice a dominant mate to her._

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens can use their wings for flight and can travel for long distances and at great heights without the need to stop for rest or without the worry of altitude sickness._

_Fangs/Claws:_

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens have fangs and claws, though these will be considerably bigger on the dominant Dracken. The fangs and claws are usually kept sheathed until needed for killing, hunting or protecting. Both are large and deadly, but a submissive Dracken's claws are very acidic. This acid is secreted in the nail beds and can coat the claws in seconds; the acid is so corrosive just a few swipes can burn a medium sized hole through a human body._

_Mating:_

_Now if that wasn't one of his favorite things to do, he wasn't called the Italian Stallion for nothing you know. _Blaise smirked at the thought then curiously continued reading the passage.

_When a Dracken reaches a certain age, mostly around the early stages of adulthood (sixteen to seventeen years of age) their inheritance will show more dominantly. Scales will darken, and the body overcomes a great physical change enhancing in order to find a proper mate. Just like the familiar Veela and Werewolf cousins, Dracken will experience many hints for their suited mate. It is only upon luck that the Dracken will meet its' proper mate within the few years following the appearance of adulthood._

_Dreams are a common thing during the pre-mating season. Each dream a Dracken has will show the proper way to the right mate. This is the inner Dracken want and claiming what is rightfully theirs. Other ways may include strong powerful scents that are highly addictive to the Dracken. Who will do anything in its power to capture the scent belonging to its mate. Even a touch or a kiss from another person can set the Dracken on the path to its mate. _

_Who will be on high alert trying to protect its mate from other possible suitors. That is not in the case for a submissive Dracken with two mates; instead of potentially killing or maiming the other Dracken from stealing his mate the other Dracken will feel a warm kinship towards the other dominant male. These dominant males could actually be still together for a long time until the submissive female is found. _

_Binding/Bonding:_

_Once the mates have found each other a binding ceremony is put into place. This ceremony is much alike those of the werewolves and veelas, who will bite their mate during intercourse. The bite itself contains special venom that secrets hormones that will a: improve fertility and b: mark the mate as their own. This also happens in the form of blood, in which a strong blood bond is put in place to permanent keep the Drackens together. If there are two dominant males, the ceremony will be performed twice for twice as long to keep the Drackens forever bonded._

_Breeding Cycles:_

_Submissive Drackens go into heat several times a year, but despite this it is believed that there are only two periods of time in a single year in which a Dracken can be impregnated._

_Breeding cycles vary with each submissive, but the most common time for a Dracken to become pregnant is in the winter. The average range of days for a submissive Dracken to be in heat is ten days in which a dominant Dracken will breed his submissive almost continually to ensure the biggest possible number of offspring. Neither the dominant nor submissive will feed during this time of continuous mating._

_Pregnancy:_

_The gestation period of a submissive Dracken is approximately seven months, during this time the dominant Dracken will be so severely protective of his submissive that he will rarely let her out of his sight and he will not let anyone near her, not even family members, the only exception to this is if the submissive Dracken has more than one dominant mate, in which case, only the other Dracken will be allowed near her._

_It is believed that in order to keep the offspring healthy and growing strongly the dominant Dracken will need to share his liquids with his submissive. He will do this by kissing his mate to share his saliva, touching to share his sweat, and even ejaculating into his mate to give his semen and feeding his blood to his mate and child._

_Symptoms of Dracken pregnancy include; Nausea, irritability, dizziness, sensitivity to cold, craving raw meat and accidental magical outbursts. When close to birthing the submissive Dracken will feel a need for high, dark places. Once the submissive finds/makes a suitable 'nest' they will stay there until after the birth._

_Birthing:_

_A submissive Dracken will give birth alone. The dominant(s) will not be permitted entry to the nest until after the birthing is over. A submissive will give birth to between one and five young or 'chicks' as they have been labeled by the Ministry. Once the birth is over and the new mother has nursed the chicks the Father(s) will be allowed to enter the nest. The chicks will nurse for twelve weeks before becoming mature enough to be weaned and be allowed to leave the nest for the first time._

Blaise sat back looking at book as thought the pages would in a second spontaneously combust. Was this all he was going to have to go through? Well at least not the birthing and pregnancy part, but still he had to find a mate?

"Ahh, I see you have found the book." Startled the young wizard jumped up in his chair. He certainly did not expect anyone in the room with him. "Good, this will make so much easier for the both of us caro." There behind was his father, who by the look of it just came into the office from the vineyard. Grape stains splattered his shirt and his shoes.

"Father, what does this mean?" Blaise asked looking up as his mother came into the room also.

"Caro, this is a long story to tell but our family is descended from Drackens. As your birthday has passed it is time we tell you about what being a Dracken entails. Normally your inheritance takes place the eve of your birth but some people are just late bloomers." His mother said coming to rest her hand on his father's shoulder.

"So you mean to tell me, that we are Drackens?" Blaise looked at them, eyes wide in wonderment.

"Essentially, yes." His father nodded, and clasped his wife's hand. Blaise's parents looked at each other earnestly. Blaise could only watch on as he saw the scales form on each of his parents' bodies. Dark wings seemed to come out nowhere on his father's back, since when was his father so slim? His mother had the palest of scales, almost like Draco's skin colour; wings tipped in the same colour of his father's wings appeared on her back.

He was going to have to go through this?

"Buon Dio!" Blaise murmured as everything suddenly got very dark.

~W~

"You should tell him Lucius! He needs to know, he can't stay in the dark forever!" Narcissa Malfoy said to her husband. Lucius had come home to his son coming into his inheritance (albeit he was passed out in his bed and thrashing profusely) and Narcissa crooning over him like a young child, he was, well their only son.

"Narcissa, I discreetly remember that you were going to be the one who would tell him." Lucius answered looking as his son, once again flipped over in his bed and muttered something incoherently. Lucius's eyes widened, for a mere second he thought he heard something entirely different.

"Lucius!" Narcissa said an octave higher than normal. The inner Dracken inside of Lucius desperately wanted to reprimand her for being so angry towards her mate. "You're the dominant, you should have the pleasure of telling our son what he is, and otherwise you will get nothing tonight!" Narcissa argued back pointing her finger directly at her husband, glaring daggers at him angrily before crossing the room and disappearing out the door with a loud slam.

"Shit." Lucius swore rubbing his neck, who knows how she was going to get when she was in those temper tantrums. Maybe he should punish her later for it.

Just then Draco groaned calling out for a barely comprehendible name. "." Lucius's eyes widened, did he just heard what he thought he heard? Did his son call out the name of the mudblood who was best friends with Potter? Would she be his son's mate?

Hmmm, this could work to his advantage. With that Lucius left the room, he had a mate to talk to at the moment.

~W~

Hermione opened the letter that was in her real mother's diary. There in the same familiar cursive handwriting was another letter this time addressed to her foster mother. This must hold the secret to the reason why this trunk was here in the first place.

Hermione read on.

_Dear Angelica,_

_I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, especially since you and Eric are now on your honeymoon. But I am afraid a drastic time comes for drastic measures. Angelica, ever since we became friends in first year you have been like a sister to me, someone very dear and trusted. But now I fear something horrible will happen to Ian and me, the Dark Lord's forces threaten us almost every day. Our daughter simply cannot live like this._

_So I beg of you to take care of my daughter, treat her as your own. Raise her in a muggle way, just to keep her safe if any of the Dark Lord's servants so much catches their hands on her the Drackens species might cease to even exist. Please, my dear friends, take care of my daughter teach her the ways of being a muggle to protect her. I beg you to take great care of her, even though this might be a dreadful burden on the both of you; just love her with all your heart. Someday tell her about her heritage and that no matter where Ian and I are that we love her._

_Your best friend,_

_Melody_

_P.S. Don't tell Cissa or Laney, it would break their hearts._

How was she supposed to respond to this? Did that mean her parents were actually wizards?

~W~

It was a week later when Narcissa Malfoy was strolling along Diagon Alley shopping for last minute sales at all the boutiques before the beginning of the upcoming school year. She was going to have to send off her dear little Draco to find his precious mate. It was a good thing the war ended months ago. Lucius had in the end, ended up explaining every little thing to their son. He seemed to be taking everything okay so far, or so Lucius thought. She knew otherwise.

She was in the midst of bargaining for a new style of robes when she saw her. The beautiful young woman who looked just like her dear friend Melody back from Hogwarts days. She had the same rich dark curls, the lithe and curvaceous body, the rich brown eyes, and even the same face structure. She was just about to call on the young woman when she heard some voices call out the young woman's name.

"Hermione Granger! Where have you been, you haven't owled me in days!" a bright red flash of hair came out of nowhere and stopped the young woman in her tracks.

Narcissa's eyes widened. But this young woman before couldn't possibly be the Golden girl, the golden girl looked much different the last time she saw her. Though, they were all quite bloody wounded after the war had occurred.

"Ginny!" the brunette spoke and it even sounded like the same sweet melody as her former best friend's voice. It couldn't be the young woman was a muggleborn witch. She couldn't possibly be a Dracken.

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" the youngest Weasley said jokingly. But still looked on at her best friend's new look.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" The brunette asked shyly, looking at the short skirt she chose to wear today along with the black tank top that showed a bit more cleavage than normal.

"Bad? You look hot! Just wait until the rest of my brothers see you now!" the redhead answered pulling her friend along the alley.

"Where are they?" the brunette was heard asking.

"Why the Three Broomsticks of course, but first you and I need to do a little shopping. You can fill me in all the juicy bits of what happened to you over the rest of your summer."

"Ginny, do I have to. You know I hate going dress shopping sometimes, its book shopping that is always so fun!"

"Come on you bookworm, we need to find you something that will make you look sexy and make everyone else drop their socks off!"

"Ginny!"

* * *

Thank you about 39 favoriters and 89 followers.

Would anyone like to request any favorite characters that should be still alive?

I hope you liked it, it was just Blaise's turn to be in the limelight. The story will have Harry and Ron show up soon though!

Please tell me what you think! I was on a time constraint.

I own nothing, once again the story was adopted from tltharp11 and the Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre.


	4. A Gift Or A Curse?

**Chapter 4. A Gift Or A Curse?**

* * *

"_Drackens are known to be very territorial; whatever belongs to them will always be safeguarded and protected, especially the submissive mate to the dominant Dracken. Due to their highly covetous and possessive nature a dominant Dracken may not leave the side of their mate for days and even watch over events with those of the opposite gender Dracken are easily prone to jealousy even so much as a smile could be lethal for those to happen to be near the intended mate, the dominant Dracken might just end up giving into the power of cold cruelty." _

–_Drackens by Andre Zabini_

* * *

"Shit." Lucius swore, louder then he intentioned. Draco's eyes flashed opened immediately at the sound of someone else in his bedroom.

"Father! What the devil is going on?" Draco demanded as he sat up from his bed staring at his father. As he spoke his dark wings expanded from his back, almost stretching out beyond the span of the bed. They were even turned in a defensive way as if Lucius was the enemy here.

The Dracken in Lucius growled in return, showing off his superiority over his son. Draco couldn't help but hiss in return and relax under his father's powerful orders. Lucius was the dominant elder here, and he should be treated as such.

"You, my son, have finally gained your true inheritance. You are a Dracken." Lucius started slowly watching as Draco's wings retracted and how his piercing grey-blue eyes, much like his own, went back and forth between the two of them with uncertainty.

"But I thought that Malfoy's were of the purest of the purebloods!" Draco answered watching as his father shed his outer robe and placed it on the chair in front of the hearth. Lucius just glared at his son briefly in return.

"Malfoy's come from the richest of blood, but not everyone knows what exact type of blood we come from, son! Drackens have even more pure blood then any old regular wizard!" Lucius replied stiffly sensing something to his distaste. Maybe it was his son's sudden attitude.

"This, curse, whatever you would like to call it, is my inheritance? What happened to just getting Malfoy Inc. when I was older?" Draco demanded anger emanating off of him along with the side effects of his transformation. The room seemed to be spinning around and around.

"You will inherit that in due time, my son, but for now you and I will be having a little talk. And no it isn't about the birds and the bees." Lucius spoke calmly between his smirking face.

~W~

"Honey we're home!" her parents had said upon their return to their house after their week-long trip to the Dentist Convention. Who in the world would want to host a dentist convention?

For hours she tried to act normal, pretend that nothing ever happened. She played the ever dutiful, caring loving daughter that she always was. 'How was your trip? Did you have a good time? Was the traffic bad? How was the weather? How was the ride? Where did you stay? Was it comfortable? Did you bring me anything back?' She asked all those questions and more, trying to ignore what happened to her just mere days ago. But on the inside she was screaming at herself. How could they hold back some vital information from her all this time?

"How was your birthday, I'm sorry we missed it?" her father had asked that night at the dinner table, it felt a bit odd since they hadn't a real meal together in what felt like ages. She could only smile and pretend to shrug it off.

"Fine," she put on a fake smile then continued to cut what was left of the meat on her plate. Normally her favorite was well-done, but today she asked her mother to cook it a bit on the rare side. There was just something in her head telling her to eat something just a little bit bloodier. "Ginny sent me some funny items that were a bit of an inside joke, Ron sent me some chocolates from the candy store in Hogsmeade, Harry sent me a bracelet, Molly and some of the Weasley's sent me some books and a light knitted sweater, Fred and George sent me a mystery package which I wouldn't dare open up yet, and even Luna Lovegood sent me a book on Nargles including a patented Nargle Net." She smiled at the thought of the last item; she just wouldn't have expected something like this from Luna on her birthday.

"Did you just sit around and celebrate by yourself?" Her mother came in bringing in the pitcher of iced tea and pouring everyone a glass. Then sat down herself at her normal seat and began eating.

"Yes and no, mom, I just read a new book then went online for a little bit. That evening I read this delightful new book I just got, I mean found. Earlier I wasn't feeling good but when I woke up I was covered in scales, that new book I found came in handy when I found out that I was really a Dracken!" she spoke loudly then took one bite of her food letting the silence fill the room.

Her mother was the first one to respond, nearly dropping her glass of ice tea as she spoke. "Hermione, you don't know how many times we wanted to tell you! I can't say how sorry we are, we knew you would need time to adjust to your transformation well." Angelica Granger spoke sadly at betraying her daughter for so many years.

"When your real parents disappeared that begged us to take care of you, we were planning on having a child anyways but later found out that due to some health issues we wouldn't be able to actually conceive a child." Ian Granger said placing his fork on the table slowly. He then looked at his wife and gave his adopted daughter a wry smile.

"Hermione you know that in every way that matter you will always be our daughter, of our blood or not. We loved you the moment we met you, when we visited your parents in the hospital I was hoping to have a little girl just like them later after I got married. But we ended up getting you." Her mother spoke and Hermione couldn't stand being the 'bad guy' for so long, she asked one of the many questions floating around in her head.

"Are you both wizards?" she watched them both flash eyes toward their spouse before continuing. Finally after what felt like hours, but was really minutes her father spoke.

"Yes." He looked ashamed for a moment, remorse for not giving his little girl all that he wanted to. The pureblood protection, the way of the Drackens, the love and understanding that she wanted.

"Under the Wizarding Law, I am Priscilla Angelica Parkinson." Her mother spoke pulling of the cross of her favorite cross necklace that she wore all the time. Hermione watched as it then transfigured back into a wand of the same golden like colour.

"My real name is Anthony Ian Nott, but we had to go into hiding to protect you." Her father confessed pulling out his own wand then looking at her.

"You're pureblooded wizards and Drackens?" Hermione spoke barely above a whisper.

"When it comes down to that matter, yes." Angelica answered and for a brief second her skin flashed a sparkly white color.

Hermione gasped, they were holding that much away from her?

"Did you not understand how much pain I went through for years, because everyone thought I was a stupid little mudblood, a trifle not to mess with, even the kids at the normal school thought I was a freak, a monster! It wasn't just the buck teeth either, they called me names for years, when I went to Hogwarts I wanted a fresh start, something different than being called 'NERD!' but no, I ended up being called 'Mudblood', I don't know what is worse!" Hermione practically shouted at her parents, letting all the pain and torment of her younger years seep through.

"But Hermione you never told us about any-" her mother started to say but Hermione cut her off.

"I never wanted to tell you, it was only to protect you from the truth." Hermione said sadly as tears threatened from her eyes, her face now red from crying.

"Hermione!" her father shouted looking at his daughter with aghast horror. "What do you mean? How come you never told this to any of us?" Ian looked at his daughter lovingly; she had endured so much all by herself.

"Well you see it all began …" Hermione then told her parents about what really happened during her childhood, now mending the big rift between her parents. They still had some explaining to do, but at least some of it would be okay now.

~W~

Blaise Zabini was slumming it, literally. It had just been a week ago that he found out that he was a Dracken. It didn't help that the next day he woke up in scales. Dark scales in intricately designed patterns covered his body, when he got up to take a piss wings appeared out of his back, making him shout when he happened to look upon himself in the mirror.

Not that he was very different. His dark hair was now darker then midnight and was in shaggier than he would of liked it to be but it actually looked pretty good on him, dare he call it 'sexy'. His eyes were usually a dark greenish hazel color now shone with unexpected brightness. Now his muscular body was even more toned, he sported an amazing pack of abdominals. Not that he was complaining one bit.

But that night he was haunted by an eerie dream, something that confused the heck out of him. Especially what it meant.

~w~

_He was in a meadow of some sort, it was definitely some place that he recognized but couldn't the name on his tongue. He felt so happy, so calm, and so comfortable, his heart felt at ease. Despite the thought of the war going on between the Dark Lord and the Order. There beside him was his best friend Draco Malfoy, holding a woman._

_In Draco's arms before him sat a woman, he couldn't see her face but he knew she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair fell in perfect ringlets and felt as though they were made of the softest silk. She was talking to him but he didn't particularly care for what he was saying at the moment. Obviously something he said was funning and the sound of her joyful laughter filled the air. Her voice was soft as the sound of tingling bells, almost as sweet as a fae's voice. It was something so sweet one would want to have it forever._

_Her body was beautiful too; he would almost expect angel wings to appear any moment._

"_Let's play a game." She suddenly jumped up from Draco's lap surprising him, and to think they were all so perfectly comfy just the moment before. "I'll hide and you two find me." She clapped her hands together in anticipation._

"_On the count of ten." he answered following the young woman's every movement, he watched her body sway gracefully as she walked away from him. Her absence left a sort of empty feeling in him. _

"_Don't forget to cover your eyes!" the woman said happily as he watched her run away from him. It made his heart lurch but he knew somewhere deep inside that she wouldn't gone far. Hastily he covered his eyes and proceeded to count aloud._

"_One…two…three…" he heard Draco starting the countdown, but being the ever sneaky Slytherin that he was; he peeked a bit in the area between his fingers. He knew that Draco was probably doing the same thing._

"_Hey, no peeking Drake!" the woman's voice sounded a bit angry but in a playful manner. _

"_Yeah no peeking, Drake." Blaise ridiculed his best friend and pretending to be the little good boy that he was (not) and stuck his tongue out when the woman had her back turned. Out of the corner of his eye his saw Draco do the same thing in a childish manner._

_All of a sudden he heard the woman scream, his body flinched he was angry. No one would dare harm his woman. _

_Then suddenly the once happy atmosphere grew dark, the meadow that was once full of sunshine a beautiful flowers only moments ago was now dead and desiccated. Thunder crashed in the background as he felt some sort of fire burn all over his body._

"_Cara!" He shouted calling her the endearment in Italian. He reached out to her as he saw her in another man's arms struggling against his power. Her body looked like it lost all its pallor, blood trickled down her back._

"_Let go of her!" Draco roared letting some sort of inner beast out of him angrily. Blaise knew the man would pay for what they did to her as he took her back into the vicinity of his strong arms and then he passed her to Draco knowing he would keep her safe while he sought out revenge._

"_Save yourselves." Her weak voice answered back, it was really faint. Draco could almost feel the life force in der depleting by the second._

"_No!" Blaise brushed past Draco, fully enraged. It looked as though Blaise was ready to rip right out of his skin. _

_Draco burst forward, reaching the young woman as Blaise beat the crap out of the man who held her hostage. Immediately he checked her over, feeling for any broken bones, and the source of the blood. Finally he reached her face, and it was beautiful._

_He was so, so angry. He wanted to freaking kill the man for hurting the innocent woman. She had rich dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, a petite little nose and perfectly curved eyebrows. It would have made him happier if she wasn't so pale at the moment. He heard her sigh and for a moment it relaxed him as he knew she was still breathing, but then her heard Draco froze in place._

_Where did he see that face before? He knew it from somewhere, it was so familiar. Surely he would remember someone so enchantingly beautiful._

_Draco felt her breathing lessen; he could almost hear her blood thicken as it refused to pass through her heart._

"_Wake up, darling, wake up my love." Draco spoke lovingly, great worry marred his face. She barely even breathed._

"_Blaise! She's not responding!" Draco shouted looking for his Italian best friend. Blaise looked up furiously but softened when he saw the woman in Draco's arms._

"_Buon Dio, per favore no!" He yelled in Italian, as he dropped what was left of the man onto the ground. His footsteps sounded like the thunder in the background as he came running towards Draco and the injured woman._

_What had that creep done to her?_

_Well at least he would not bother them any longer. His blood was spilled and for now that was enough. _

_Draco immediately tried moving her body, anything to get her to wake up. His shook, he slapped (  
lightly, his grasped, he even bit a bit at the juncture by her neck. But nothing he did woke the sleeping beauty._

_Blaise roared in frustration. He watched as Draco felt her move one more time underneath his hands. Unfortunately he just knew it wouldn't work; there was too much blood for it to even work. It was even too late to murmur the right spells that would heal her._

"_Be good." It was barely above a whisper. Blaise felt his heart drop out of his chest, no this couldn't be happening. Her body stilled one more time. No, once again he denied that she had died, it wasn't possible. Yet in the end she did not move again after that. _

"_M__í__a! M__í__a, don't do this to me, come on wake up!" Blaise screamed in her ear, as Draco tried to pump her heart one more time. He didn't know where the name came from but it just felt so right to call her that specific name. _

"_No! No, not yet, you must live! You must, don't leave us here, love!" Draco shouted too, still rhythmically pumping Mia's heart. The blood had to move in her system, it just had to. Blaise almost willed it to move once more._

_Still silence filled the air. What happened to the happy feelings of just moments ago?_

_Her name happened to be on the tip of his tongue; he just couldn't place it to that face. The face of an angel from heaven, she was so achingly familiar. _

_That's when it hit him._

"_Hermione!" Blaise screamed but it sounded so sad, so melancholy. Just like he felt, he felt dead._

_It was none other than Hermione Granger of Harry Potter's best mates!_

~w~

Now he was drinking away the thoughts of death and heartache away with every sip of fire whiskey at the Three Broomsticks. It had been quiet a minute ago until the brood of Weasleys pushed through and ordered a table. He watched as the Golden boy and his sidekick joke around together chatting with the other people in the giant brood.

For hours he watched them and continued drinking his fire whiskey. Where was Drake, he was supposed to meet him hours ago? They had to catch up, school would take up most of their time this year especially since the rebuilding happened and the staff was resupplied once more.

That's when he saw her, a beautiful leggy brunette with the same twisted curls and body figure as the one in his dreams. Her voice too, she sounded like a fallen angel. Not that he, the Italian Stallion was admitting that. He had plenty of women he could have chosen from but it was this one girl that brought him to his knees.

"Hermione come on you look amazing we have to surprise Harry and Ron!" Blaise watched as the redhead named Ginny pull the brunette in the short jean skirt, black tank top with ample boobs, and black Converse across the building towards the Weasley brood.

That was Hermione Granger? Blaise turned to take a double take at the beautiful young woman of his dreams.

"Hey Blaise," she murmured on as she was dragged.

Blaise nearly spit out his fire whiskey, no damn way, she cleaned up good. Real good. Or was it the fire whiskey playing on his mind again?

* * *

It's might be awhile for another chapter as Spring break just ended for me and AP testing for the nationals will happen soon. So I better get studying.

I know the last chapter was pretty bad, I'm sorry, forgive me? I just didn't have enought time. I do thank the 51 favoriters and the 102 followers! Can you guys believe it? I never had that much of a response for only three chapters out.

As I said last chapter: which of your favorite characters should still be alive?

So far I have one vote for Snape and a couple for Fred/George.

Next question: how do you think should be the bad guy, quite frankly it normally is Ron , Pansy or Astoria, but who do you think it should be?

Thanks! And tell me what you think soon, so I can get planning.

I do not own anything. Story adopted from tltharp11, Dracken theme: StarLight Massacre used with permission, okay. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Now Don't Get Burned

**Chapter 5. Now Don't Get Burned**

* * *

"_When a Dracken loves their mate (much alike the love of a Veela's and Werewolf's) they love forever. Some realize their love upon seeing their mate, others during midst argument, some upon touch, even others by dreams, while yet there are those who just grow to love their mate with time. The happiest moments for Drackens are during the binding ceremony where the Dracken officially claim their mates as their property. From the ceremony the Dracken will love their mate for as long as the sun will rise and the moon circles around the earth. Essentially the Dracken will always lover forever, nothing will deter it or make is stop. As Shakespeare once wrote 'love does not alter or bend but is an ever fixed mark' for creatures with mates the love will always be there the problem is just knowing where to look." _

_-Daring the Dracken by C.S. Black_

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. _I can do this, nothing to it. Just enter the Leaky Cauldron and repeat the correct and precise code to enter the Diagon Alley, and then look for Ginny there._ She told herself._ Or you could just go to Flourish and Blotts, it is much more entertaining there. _Shaking her head Hermione looked down at the outfit before her. A black tank top lay on the bed, her mother had apparently bought her outfit while in London; the item had lovely black lace edges and was made of soft cotton. The tank top was a bit small on the bust side, not that anyone was really expecting that after her umm…growth spurt. A dark denim skirt with black lace edged pockets coincided with the lace edges of the tank top.

"Hermione let's go you don't want to be late, do you?" Her father called from down stairs. She was lucky enough that her parents had agreed upon the outing to Diagon Alley today. Grabbing her purse (with her wand inside) along with the pair of black Converse that she hastily grabbed last minute she dashed down the stairs into the waiting car.

She could do this; she didn't change _that_ much over the couple of days. It wouldn't be that bad.

Oh how wrong she was…

She had just passed by Eeylops Owl Emporium and was going to enter Flourish and Blotts when she heard a familiar voice call out her name in the distance. "Hermione Granger! Where have you been, you haven't owled me in days!" A sudden flash of dark rich red hair than attacked her face and for a second she couldn't breathe as something more like someone hugged her to death (almost).

"Ginny!" she almost shrieked as her friend finally let go of her airways and she was allowed to breathe again. She turned to look at how much Ginny had changed over the past couple of months.

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" the youngest Weasley said jokingly. But still looked on at her best friend's new look.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Hermione asked shyly being overly self-conscious about herself; she pulled a finger through a loose curl to fix it. She hadn't ever shown this much skin outside of her normal neighborhood and even a couple of her neighbors had to double takes when she went for a walk the other day.

"Bad? You look hot! Just wait until the rest of my brothers see you now!" Ginny practically cooed and smiled wickedly. If someone knew how to accessorize it would have to be Ginny, no one knows how exactly she put with all those brothers of hers.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked looking behind Ginny hoping to spy the Boy-Who-Lived and ginger haired boy that were here best friends. She was a bit disappointed that they weren't there with Ginny, but she did want to surprise them later.

"Why the Three Broomsticks of course, but first you and I need to do a little shopping. You can fill me in all the juicy bits of what happened to you over the rest of your summer." Ginny answered sweetly then turned to look at her friend seriously, shopping was a very important matter to her and Hermione was not going to mess her only time to go shopping for another girl besides herself.

"Ginny, do I have to. You know I hate going dress shopping sometimes, its book shopping that is always so fun!" Hermione complained lightly, sometimes being in the bookstore was much more fun than being at Madame Malkins. Though sometimes there was nothing as good as a fresh new clean smelling school robe.

"Come on you bookworm, we need to find you something that will make you look sexy and make everyone else drop their socks off!" Ginny joked but Hermione had a feeling that she wasn't exactly lying about that either. Who knew what this recent transformation would result in?

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped out shocked. Unfortunately Ginny pulled her away from the bookstore and they were heading towards the clothing district area of the alley, so much for that idea.

It wasn't until four hours later that Hermione finally got a chance to actually go school shopping, somehow she was able to pry Ginny off long enough to look over her school supplies. She stared at the list of books, cauldrons, containers, various potion supplies, new feather quills, ink, and other parchment types. Looking down into her purse she saw something gold flicker in the very recesses of the bag, pulling it out she realized it was the Head Girl badge she had received two weeks before her birthday. She wasn't really surprised about making Head Girl, but she was happy nonetheless.

Though it was just after two in the afternoon when Hermione (there had been some really interesting new books at Flourish and Blotts) finally caught up with Ginny. Though quite unfortunately for Hermione, Ginny was in one of the few stores that she wouldn't be caught dead in. A lingerie store. Silk underwear lined the tables, bras and skimpy nightgowns were on the headless plastic models that were charmed to move every thirty minutes. In some ways it was just like a witch's version of Victoria's Secret. Not that she had visited them too much over the last couple of years. (Her mother had dragged her to that place a couple times though…who knows why her mother even wanted to go there in the first place…)

"You should get this one!" Ginny spoke holding out an emerald lace bikini up to her. "The color would look so good with your skin complexion, besides being a bookworm you are still a girl underneath those frumpy robes of yours, come on you should at least get a pair." Hermione only blushed at the thought of wearing one and lifted her hand up as if to say that she was good.

"Urmm, no thanks?" Hermione then tried to make herself look busy and investigated some of the more decent looking pajamas; she would need at least a couple pairs of thin and thick clothing to wear during the colder and warmer months of school. Ginny only gave her the 'glare' and continued to look around the store for any other items that she would need.

"Come on, Hermione! Now that you got a sexy body over the last summer months, which you still won't explain to me, you should still show it off! You could actually get a boyfriend this year!" Ginny said halfway serious and halfway jokingly. Ginny once again held up the piece of underwear to the brunette looking at her seriously.

"You know that education is more important than finding a boyfriend, right?" Hermione asked eyeing Ginny.

"But it doesn't hurt to try, ya know." Ginny smirked than pushed the offensive garment into Hermione's open hand. "Besides we could buy one together, since I only have a few galleons left and I still need to get school supplies. Come on it's a two for one sale, Hermione. You know you want one! Think of it like this, out of a family of boys who do I get to go girl shopping with besides my mother?" Ginny practically cooed knowing that she finally had her grasp on Hermione.

"Fine," Hermione huffed giving in to Ginny's friendly peer pressure. The underwear didn't look that bad, and it wasn't as if someone would see it anyways.

The two girls then selected their appropriate undergarments in the styles and colors that they liked and paid. Looking at the time Ginny suggested that they go back to the Three Broomsticks. They stared into the direction that would take them back when Hermione suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach; the boys wouldn't notice that much of a change in her would they? Harry might, he wasn't thickheaded. But Ron might actually not notice a thing at all. What would she say if they did ask? She knew that she was already pushing it with Ginny, who still wouldn't give up asking how come she had changed so much. Well, she could put it to a new diet and exercise plan, tanning during the last couple months, a few of the health potions she took after the war. It maybe, just maybe might work.

Hermione stopped walking for a second to fix a stray curl that was out of place while Ginny went on babbling on about something that had to do with her relationship with Harry now that it was in full swing. At least her scales weren't showing otherwise it would have been even more of a disaster, imagine what they would say when they returned to Hogwarts. She was too busy caught up into her own thoughts that she didn't see or hear Ginny return for her.

"Hermione, you look fine don't worry besides it's just my brothers and Harry, it's not like they care that much anyway…" Ginny smirked knowingly then pulled at Hermione's hand to drag her to the Three Broomsticks.

_It's time to face the music, Hermione._ She thought to herself, taking a deep breathe. _There, nothing to it._

Once inside Hermione looked around the place and was surprised to note that it was actually quite busy for that time of day. A few familiar figures crowded the place, a solemn looking Slytherin sat at the bark drinking what looked to be fire whiskey. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat in a booth in the corner looking absolutely lovey-dovey. Seamus Finnegan was in the corner entertaining Hannah Abbott. Even Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson sat hand in hand at a table.

Now Hermione wasn't a mean person, she didn't hold grudges against the Slytherins it wasn't much of their fault that their parent chose to support the Dark Lord. Actually some of them could be pretty nice if you go to know them, she and Blaise Zabini were potions partners for a while and the Italian was surprisingly quite smart. Pansy Parkinson actually wasn't that bad of a person either, once she was able to close her mouth for a while, she was just a bit misunderstood, in some ways she reminded Hermione of a darker version of Ginny. Even Theodore Nott was a sweet guy once you met him; Hermione and he were paired up in Ancient Runes a couple times for research papers, and actually conversed over the summer. It didn't help that Hermione even had crushes on the Draco Malfoy in third year and Zabini in fourth to sixth year. Not that anyone knew that.

She watched as Theo and Pansy smiled in her direction for a little bit then went back to whispering sweet nothings to each other's ears. Ginny had now pulled her down the pathway between a few tables and the bar. For a few mere seconds she forgot how to breathe as she met the Italian Slytherin's dreamy eyes. Maybe she wasn't over that crush just yet…

"Hermione come on you look amazing we have to surprise Harry and Ron!" Ginny then forcefully tugged her along and Hermione couldn't help but smile enthusiastically. She then noticed the sea of redheads taking up a good portion of the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny then pulled her right next to the bar, right across for Zabini and the atmosphere fizzled as their eyes met once more.

Muttering a quick "Hey Blaise." While blushing red, Hermione was then pulled toward the sea of redheads and one dark headed boy by Ginny. Yet for some unknown reason she had called Zabini by his first name.

~W~

"Draco!" his mother called waking him up from his slumber. Only a week away from school starting and any average teenage boy would have loved to sleep in. But unfortunately for him his mother wanted to get up extra early for the before school shopping sales. Her spending wouldn't even put a dent in the funds but once in a while a man would need his sleep!

"Draco, don't make me call again! You know I have a meeting with Isabella Zabini today, besides you are going to meet Blaise at the Three Broomsticks later on. We need to get going before the stores are crowded and they run out of supplies!" His mother shouted and then all he heard was the blessed silence of nothingness.

He had finally gotten comfy again in the nice warm covers ten minutes later when he heard his mother shout once more. "Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy, don't make me get your father!"

The next instant he was up and dressed, ready to go.

"I'm coming mother, there's no need to get father involved with any of this." Draco answered walking down the stairs after muttering a charm that would fix his bedhead. He hadn't dared touch the hair gel that he used to use in years.

"Good, because he really didn't want to." Lucius Malfoy answered surprising Draco as he came out of his study. Apparently he had been up for hours.

"I'll see you later Lu; we will be out late shopping and I will be meeting with Isabella later, now have a pleasant time at work." Narcissa Malfoy emerged kissing her husband on the nose, then on the cheek and finally on the lips.

Draco had to stop the urge to gag at his parent's public display of affection that looked quite horrible in his point of view.

"Dinner at six o'clock, I take it. I will see you later Cissa darling." Lucius let go of his wife meanwhile gazing at her with a look of such longing. "Draco, behave for your mother." Lucius then went to floo to arrive at the Ministry. Leaving Draco alone with his mother.

"Come on Draco, we have a lot of shopping to do. My precious Head Boy." Narcissa crooned while Draco flinched at his mother's constant babying of him. Meanwhile Narcissa inwardly smirked, sometimes she just loved to make her son squirm, and he did deserve to feel uncomfortable once in a while.

Fortunately for Narcissa, they finished shopping for school supplies early and were now able to stop at the cute boutiques along the alley. Unfortunately for Draco was that he was forced to come with his mother into every store they went to, including the lingerie store. Never in his whole life was he so embarrassed beside the time in fourth year when he was transfigured into a ferret. He could have sworn that his mother was laughing so hard at him when she left him to hold her purse and a pair of underwear that she intended to buy while she tried on a nightgown.

She even had managed to make him look a little bad in the Quidditch store too. So he silently prayed for something to save him from listening to his mother's constant drone and nagging. Finally at two-thirty his mother pointed out that they were supposed to meet the Zabini's hours ago and wondered why he didn't tell her of this earlier.

"Isabella and I are going for tea, now I believe Blaise is waiting for you at the Three Broomsticks. Take a couple of galleons and I will see you at five, okay?" After handing him some galleons his mother finally walked away.

Now he could actually get something to drink, hopefully Blaise had ordered some fire whiskey at the Three Broomsticks, because he felt like he could use a lot of it. His prediction turned out to be right as he entered the Three Broomsticks and spotted the Italian sitting at the bar gazing at something in the distance. Certainly it wasn't the sea of redheads? Was it Potter? Or was it Granger?

Looking again he Draco didn't quite see the muggleborn at the table with the rest of the Weasley's. But he did see a beautiful brunette sitting with them, he couldn't see her face but her body was pretty sexy. He was surprised that Zabini wasn't trying to get her pants already, maybe she was immune or something.

Reaching the bar Draco tapped his best friend and they shook hands in greeting each other. It had been a while since they last met, and Blaise did seem to change a little bit over the summer. Draco couldn't put his tongue on it, but he just knew that something was different with his best friend. Was it his hair? It did seem a bit longer than usual.

"Hey Drake, how have you been doing mate?" Blaise asked coming out of his reverie for a second to actually speak to his best mate.

"Pretty good, except mother dragged me with her to every bloody store in this damn alley today!" Draco complained meanwhile Blaise chuckled then took another swig of the alcohol.

"Same here, except I told her I would be looking at the other part of the store and slipped out to get here, hopefully she isn't too mad." Blaise answered then turned to look back at the sea of redheads again, leaving Draco in the dark.

"So how has your summer been?" Draco asked after acquiring another glass cup from the barkeep so he could pour himself a glass of the rich alcohol.

"A bit stressful, this last few weeks, my err parents wanted to get me prepared for my…err inheritance." Blaise answered swirling the liquid in his cup for a little bit before chugging the last part of it. Draco made a face then wondered if Zabini was going through something similar to his predicament then shook it off as he drank from his own cup.

"Same here, I actually can't wait to get out of the manor and into the school." Draco admitted then took another sip.

"Me too mate, me too." The two conversed for a little bit talking about the courses they were taking this year, and about the recent Quidditch games that occurred, they talked about their families and how everyone was doing. Until Draco brought something up when he kept seeing Blaise look back at the brunette in back of the Three Broomsticks.

"So who are you looking at?" Draco asked slyly almost making Blaise choke on his drink.

"No one." Zabini was quick to defend himself.

"Yes, you were I saw you. You were looking at the enchanting brunette back there weren't you?" Draco smirked knowing full well that he caught Blaise.

"So who is she? It is weird that Granger isn't there with them, I mean normally they all kind of stick together, don't they?" Draco stated looking back at the brunette's ample chest.

"Drake, you do know that is Granger you're staring at, right?" Blaise answered this time making Draco almost spit out his drink with a great force. Draco whipped his head back to look at the woman with the long dark brown curls again.

"What? That can't possibly be Granger! I mean that woman is too pretty to be." Draco was astonished, his jaw dropped. No way could Granger have changed so much over the last couple of months.

"Just look at her." Blaise replied and the two of them turned to look at her once more.

Suddenly she stood up, and they could hear a tense angry tone in her voice. "How dare you, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" and with that they noticed her practically run past them tears in her eyes. For some odd reason it made Draco's heart twinge painfully as he watched her run right out the door.

A little bit of yelling was heard as the Weasley matron yelled at her youngest son about something he said. He could see Potter and his girlfriend also yelling at him. It was almost quite funny in a way. Draco was just about to turn to Blaise to see if he wanted another drink. When he noticed his best friend was gone.

That's when he saw him with Granger right outside the window. For some reason it made it feel a bit calmer.

Feeling his head Draco tried to figure out what was wrong with him this time. He had a feeling that something wrong was going to happen.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hoped you like this little chapter, it took a while but I made it.( I really should be studying right now though...) Next time we will figure out what Ron said to Hermione, what do you think it should be?

Though I am sorry for the chapter mistake for a little bit, I don't know why it keeps happening to me but at least I fixed it. Also great thanks to the 65 favoriters and 121 followers, oh my gosh!

I am keeping Snape and Fred/George in the storyline, who knows what could happen next? I still don't know who to make the bad guy so everyone will have to just wait and see.

Now I am proud to announce that I finally got a Pottermore account, tell me your name if you have one and I will tell you mine and maybe we could be friends there. (I am quite surprised to be sorted into Slytherin, I really didn't expect it, but hey at least it matches with the Slytherin tie I got over the summer. )

Please tell me what you think of the story so far and please review!

I do not own anything. Storyline adopted from tltharp 11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre, used with permission. Thanks.


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 6. Let The Games Begin**

* * *

"_Drackens are such overprotective, overbearing, possessive creatures that at times they seem to be overzealous and controlling. Especially the egotistic/narcissist male dominant Dracken who will do almost anything to protect his mate. But after the deed is done the dominant Dracken might deem it fit to punish his mate for such underhandedness and irresponsible mistakes. To others, the non-Drackens, this might look like some horrible way of abuse but the dominant Dracken may actually stun his/her mate and take their blood. But by sharing their blood it is just another way that Drackens show their ownership on what is theirs and reminds the submissive that the dominant cares about everything they do."_

_-Drackens by Andre Zabini_

* * *

Ginny smirked as she pulled Hermione along towards the tables where her very large family sat being quite loud and boisterous. George was slipping some sort of powder concoction into Bill's drink. Fred was teasing Charlie about his recent inability to get a good girlfriend. Bill was trying to converse with his wife, Fleur. Molly was cooing over the thought of having a grandchild, since Fleur and Bill had just announced that they were expecting just two weeks ago. Meanwhile Arthur was asking Harry what was the function of a TV remote with Ron listening in on the background. Even Percy happened to be at this dysfunctional family function of sorts except he was too busy cozying up next to his fiancée.

"Ginny! Finally there you are we were wondering what took you so long." Ron spoke up above the din and many of the others turned to look as Ginny pulled Hermione.

"Sorry it took so long we decided to stop at a few extra stores along the way." Ginny smiled then lifted her arm up to show the bags she had full of items.

Before Hermione could say hi to her best friends since the first year of Hogwarts, Ron spoke up. "Where's Hermione? And who is this new friend of yours, excuse I don't believe we've met," Ron got up and kissed Hermione's free hand. "Ronald Weasley." Hermione could only look at him then turned to stare at Ginny surprised and a bit ticked off. Ginny looked as though she was going to gag.

"Ron it's me, you oaf. It's me, Hermione." Hermione answered yanking her hand out of his and to fix her skirt that was slowly hiking up. All the Weasley's were silent all gaping at the young woman who now stood before them a different girl than what they last saw. She put on a smile for them then proceeded to take a seat next to Harry.

"Hermione, blimey I didn't think it was you." Harry was the first to respond looking at Hermione seriously. "What did you do over the summer?"

Ron just gaped his mouth open. Hermione desperately wanted to reprimand him that he would catch flies that way but chose to keep her mouth closed.

"Hermione, what happened these past months?" Charlie asked turning away from Fred who was now pouring a greenish potion into Charlie's own cup. Though they seldom met in person Charlie and Hermione were actually on great terms with each other, and ever since they met a couple years back would often owl each other weekly. There was just this calming aura about him that made Charlie just a fascinating guy to hang out with, that and his daredevil nature.

"It's a bit of a long story Charlie, but I did go on a healthy diet and worked out quite a bit. Oh and Harry I did do a bit of studying the past couple of weeks, and I went to the beach a couple of times though." At least she did before her birthday. Hermione turned to look at the pastries that were set in the middle of the table, surprised that there were actually some left. Most likely Fred and George did something to it.

"Hermione, dear you look simply smashing." Mrs. Weasley stated and all conversation suddenly picked back up again. Hermione could only blush and say a shy 'thank you' in response then turned to the boy with glasses.

"So, how have you guys been doing over the past couple of months, I don't seem to get much letters lately." She was a tad bit put off about Ron, but she wanted her best friends to know her mind, or at least a little bit. Ginny came over to sit on her boyfriend's lap that second then turned to look at Hermione.

"Sorry, about that Mione, we've been practicing and training a lot over the past couple of months. Kingsley wanted us ready for Auror training at the end of seventh year." Harry answered looking to Ron so he could back them up.

"Yeah, we barely had any time to take a break and hang out." Ron stated his empty hand headed towards the pumpkin pastry on the platter. Somewhere nearby Hermione heard a snicker come from one of the twins, though no one cared to tell Bill that he shouldn't have drank whatever was in his glass and with a poof his nose and mouth was replaced with a duck's bill. This earned his full gales of laughter from the two troublemakers, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and a stiff laugh from Fleur. Percy and his fiancée only giggled but tried to hide it. Mrs. Weasley only shouted at them to turn it back to normal before they left for home. Hermione wasn't so sure if they would comply with her demands.

The four of them chatted for a little bit, talking about school, their studies, the end of the war tributes, the new Minister of Magic. Looking around the place Hermione noticed how many Slytherins now filled the place; she even spotted a few Ravenclaws and a couple of Hufflepuffs. Strong yet kind Adrian Pucey and sweet Daphne Greengrass sat in a booth together along with Astoria and Marcus Flint. Was that Snape in the corner? What was he doing here? Even the great Draco Malfoy now sat at the bar with Blaise Zabini and they seemed to be an intriguing conversation.

Hermione knew that one of the two of them would end up being Head Boy and would have to share a common room with her. Inwardly she prayed that is was Zabini, who knew how Malfoy would react to her now that the war was over. Hopefully he would be able to put all those prejudices behind him, maybe. If he truly wasn't a prat anymore.

"Look at all the Slytherin scum in this place." Ron spoke up almost speaking what she had in her mind just a few seconds ago.

"Ron…"Harry started but was distracted as Ginny grabbed his free hand with hers. Hermione meanwhile was a little bit appalled.

"What? I mean who wouldn't be ashamed of putting their faces out in public after their side of the war lost. Shouldn't they feel humiliated, their side, the bad side lost to us the good guys." Ron stated scowling at all the unwelcome Slytherins.

"Ron! They at least have a sense of duty to their friends, over the summer I got more letters from Zabini, Nott, Greengrass and even Parkinson than you! Harry at least found some time to send me letters, and I could tell that Ginny signed your birthday card under your name!" Hermione's face flushed with anger. And to think she at one time had a crush on him!

"But, Hermione why would you dare even converse with the Slytherins?" Ron asked idiotically.

"Well they for one, they know how to change."

"Hermione look, they were evil, Malfoy's crazy aunt even scarred you for life! How could you forgive them so easily?" Ron said adamantly.

"Ron we are all human, despite what one may think or even act."

"They are evil Hermione, still are if you ask me." Ron insisted. Apparently Ginny and Harry were too busy snogging to even take part in the conversation.

"Ron, they are actually quite nice if you got to meet them. In sixth year Zabini and I became friends, and Nott and I were friends for a little longer than that if you must know."

"You were fraternizing with the enemy!"

"They weren't the enemy Ronald. One cannot blame the child for their parents' mistakes." Hermione wanted him to rethink his views. She had to get past that thick skull of his.

"They chose to follow him, that's all I'm saying."

"It wasn't much of a choice, Ron. Either join the Dark Lord or die. I would have done the same if I was put in that kind of position."

"You would betray us? For the Dark Lord?"

"It was figuratively, Ronald."

"I don't see the difference. Besides you like to hang out with _their_ kind." Hermione had enough of this. He had just insults some of her other friends, he didn't even know most of them in the first place. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

"How dare you, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione shouted making everyone turn to look at her. The table went silent as she abruptly stood up, grabbed all her bags and stormed out of the place. She for one had enough, and desperately wanted to leave. Too bad her cellphone didn't exactly work in Diagon Alley otherwise she would have called her parents to pick her up. She must have looked like a loser with her eyes red and puffy, her nose red and leaking, so much for the light amount of makeup she put on today.

But who was she to cry over a boy? She definitely didn't need one in her life though, she was already concentrating on become a Healer after school. Even now she was applying for internships/apprenticeships for some of the staff at St. Mungos.

Standing up straight (or at least attempting to) Hermione started to make her way to gate that would lead her back to muggle London. She could always go on the London eye (again) if she was that bored, she did have at least five hours until they would come and pick her up. Though she mid strive when a familiar young man's voice called out her name.

"Hey Mía!" Hermione turned to see the one boy who called her that particular nickname, the one she liked a whole lot better than just plain out 'Hermione'. There right behind her was the familiar Slytherin body that she remembered from months ago. Boy, had he gotten hotter over break or what?

It was the one and only Blaise Zabini.

~W~

Narcissa Malfoy greeted her friend with a short hug then ever ladylike took a sip of her tea. She and Isabella had much to talk about, especially over the last couple of months. Both their sons had received their inheritance and the two anxious mothers couldn't help but wait to become grandparents much too both their husband's annoyance.

"Isabella, how are you, you look divine?" Narcissa couldn't help but ask as she complimented her friend over her new hairstyle. The two women then settled down into their delightful treat of a special brew of homemade tea and delectable pastries that melted into one's mouth. Topics included latest fashions, latest adventures, the upcoming school year and finally their son's birthday.

"So how did Draco take his inheritance?" Isabella asked before taking a sip of her tea. Both the women had learned that they were both part of the Dracken community and lady Drackens learned to support one another.

"Pretty good, though he did faint quite a bit, not that I told him that. I think it comes from his father's side, unfortunately Lucius came into his inheritance while were attending school. Though the good thing is though, I might actually know who is his mate is." Narcissa answered then took a dainty bite from the chocolate pastry on the side of her saucer.

"Really, well do pray tell." Isabella insisted but Narcissa refused to give a single detail, she instead decided to change the subject.

"I take you took your son shopping as well?" Narcissa noted the piles of bags near their table by Isabella's side.

"The poor boy couldn't stand to wait for me in the lingerie store and left me, though I shouldn't blame him. Holding my purse is quite humiliating as it is." Both of the women snickered at the thought. Well they do say those of alike minds stick together.

"I'm afraid I've embarrassed Draco beyond means necessary in _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, though it may have to do with asking if the broomsticks could fit two people, or in pink." Narcissa smiled at that particular memory of the day.

At that moment Isabella's son was seen holding the hand of the brunette that Narcissa saw earlier in the day. By the looks of it they were heading towards _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, though Narcissa did look at the girl with recognition.

"Who is that young lady with my son, do you know Narcissa? She is quite beautiful, and she has this ethereal beauty about her." Isabella said to her friend.

"That my dear Isabella is the one and only Hermione Granger, my son's future mate." Narcissa stated trying to stake her claim on the girl. She would be Draco's mate anyway, not Isabella's son's.

"I fear we might have another war on our hands, Cissa."

"I hope it is not the case, Bella, I hope it is not the case."

This would be interesting, indeed.

~W~

For some asinine reason Draco felt like beating the Weasel to a pulp. Though the rat didn't do anything to him, he just had this overwhelming urge to attack the red headed git. Maybe it was seeing a girl who hardly ever cried; break down into tears just like a child. Somehow this feeling reminded him of what happened in that dream he kept having. It was unnatural to say the least.

One second he was talking to Blaise the next he was angry no, make that furious that the person who made the muggleborn witch cry. Maybe it was the fire whiskey making him feel that way, or at least he wanted to believe it was the alcohol.

He looked out the window to see Blaise hugging the muggleborn witch in his arms. It was known for years that the Italian Slytherin had a major crush on the witch but couldn't do anything about it due to the Dark Lord's threats. Draco even had to put up with a heartbroken Zabini during the Yule Ball where Granger looked absolutely stunning in that dress of hers; he too had become a little envious of the Quidditch star. Though to make up for the heartache Zabini went into womanizing for a little bit, it did earn him the reputation of the Italian Stallion though.

Blaise must have said something sweet, for the next minute the brunette smiled sweetly and blushed. Draco had no idea why he was watching their private interaction. Though he was alone at the bar thought, all the other Slytherin's were now to busy snogging with their significant other in some way or another.

All the single women here seemed appalling to him and highly grotesque. Maybe another drink of fire whiskey would make him feel a little bit better. Finally the noise around was quieting down; the Weasley matron had finished yelling at her youngest son who seemed to be at odds. But then some of the other redheads joined in on the yelling part. The drone of the talking, laughter, shouting, reprimanding, joking, and even the snogging faded away as he turned to look out the window once more.

Blaise was now holding Granger's hand, and the two went down the street together sweetly. Seeing couples together would normally nauseate him, unfortunately for him they were everywhere. Pansy and Theo were trying to eat each other's face. Daphne and Adrian were making out blatantly in the corner. Even Potty and his girlfriend seemed to be at a battle of the tongues. Yet seeing Granger with his best friend didn't really bother him all that much, though he did feel a bit left out. He didn't particularly care for being the third wheel.

Maybe he should follow them to see where they were going. From a safe distance Draco followed the young couple as they headed to another part of Diagon Alley.

~W~

Though it was a known secret Blaise had always had a soft spot for Hermione Granger. There was always something so enchanting, so comforting about her. She was like all that was good and kind in the world, everything that he wanted to protect with all his will. He had been happy in third year when she hit Draco; he would have died to have seen it. Even though Draco was his best friend, once in a while he needed to be put in place. She also needed to stand up for herself and be proud of her intelligence just not snarky about it. Then in fourth year he had finally been able to talk to her without being criticized by others in a class project that they had to work together in. He had just gotten used to being near her when stupid, popular; Viktor Krum started hanging out with her so often. To say the least he was devastated when she accompanied Krum to the ball, it should have been him that she dance with. It could have been him that she dressed up for in that amazing outfit.

Maybe, just maybe he wasn't over her just yet.

Without a second thought Blaise was out the door and rushed to the aid of the Gryffindor princess.

"Hey Mía!" He called; it was the nickname he had created for her last year while they were term paper partners. He had been stunned when he saw her earlier, he had believed that she was a beauty when he had a crush on her but now she was an immortal angel.

"Blaise, _il mio amico_, how are you?" She responded in Italian, which didn't really surprise him but she tried to look happy to see him. Her eyes and face told him otherwise.

"Pretty good, but would you mind telling me what went on in there, exactly?" Blaise asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing much, just Ronald being a prick again, nothing new there." Hermione sniffled then forced a weak smile towards him. "Did you do anything fun over break? Did you miss me?"

"Did you not read my letters then?" Blaise smiled then pulled the girl to him, enwrapping her in a hug. It was a hug meant for friends but Blaise hoped it would eventually mean more, much much more.

"Oh, I read them. Did you get my present I sent you?" Hermione asked into his chest. To her he smelled so good, was he wearing cologne? They let go of each other for a few seconds.

"Yes. I do say it was an interesting book. So where are you going now?" Blaise couldn't help but ask as he saw her fix her skirt that had become askew.

"Home." Hermione responded holding out her cellphone.

"Home? That's not fair; we didn't get to hang out yet. You should come with me to the ice cream parlour, it's my treat." Blaise insisted hoping she would spend more time with him. Hopefully his plan was working.

"I don't know…"Hermione stated indecisive.

"Come, on you wouldn't leave a helpless Slytherin alone, now would you?"

"Maybe…"

"Come on, you could defend me from all the single women. We could pretend it's a date." Blaise whispered into her ear earning a giggle.

"Well if you put it that way then-" Hermione was about to answer when Blaise cut her off.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, we are officially going on a date, my Mía." And with that Hermione was once again partially dragged along Diagon Alley. Though this time it was with a handsome Slytherin prince.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Especially those of you who review they make me so excited to write the next chapter. If you like the mate concept, you should check out my other Dramion story called Secrets of The Moon.

Okay a butterbeer for: the 75 favoriters, I love you! Also for the 145 alerters, thank you ever so much, you also deserve butterbeers.

Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

Should Hermione forgive Ron? How do you feel about it (he might end up getting bashed in this fic, but who knows)? Next time though we will see how Blaise and Hermione do on their 'date', but don't forget Draco is coming too!

I do not own anything. Story adopted from:tltharp11, Dracken theme:StarLight Massacre, used with permission. Thanks.


	7. First Impressions Are Everything

**Chapter 7. First Impressions Are Everything**

* * *

"_Being a gently bred Lady Dracken myself, males seem so arrogant and sometimes so pompous. When I first met my mate I believed he was a monster, someone who should not be reckoned with. Despite his upbringings, his cold demeanor and highly cruel attitude he was actually soft as a teddy bear once I got to meet him. At first he was despicable, annoying, a jerk, a rude womanizer, a wild jackass who wouldn't leave me alone, for months I put up with his teasing and casual torment. Yet even though I got used to his ever horrible presence, I actually started to miss him when he was absent, somehow he had crawled into my heart. After that I was sure that I would never let go."_

_-Daring the Dracken by C.S. Black_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was dreaming, day dreaming to be exact. He was the boss to his own company, so he could decide what he did, when and why. This morning had been an interesting affair, his wife had woken him up early for an early morning 'cuddle' session not that he was one for snuggling, and Malfoy men were above that. They did a bit more than just cuddling and snuggling though.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Narcissa insisted but more like demanded that they get out of bed and tend to their morning ablutions. Immediately she swept out of the room to her own personal closet to get ready. Though being the boss of his own company, Lucius could have surely taken the day off to spend it with his lovely little wife. But he specifically remembered her talking about going shopping today for their son's last year at the great wizardry school. If one thing that he learned about his wife was that shopping = life. Shopping for her was a great daily staple; she even took them to every nook and cranny of the entire alley. It was also that he learned that she was a great bargainer and would spend minutes up to hours dealing with the merchants. Sometimes she would get quite scary when she was in one of those moods; normally he put it off to her time in heat. But other times it just wasn't the case.

Getting out of bed Lucius took a deep breath ready to face the day, another day of floo calls, owls nonstop, meetings, business reports and spreadsheets. It was going to be a long day, he better get going. But if first he could only try to shake off that peculiar dream he had last night, if only he could have remembered it. Shrugging off the pesky annoying feeling Lucius got up to get ready for the 'long' day ahead of him.

He had finally had gotten a chance to take a break after the five hours of meeting upon meeting and the paperwork among paperwork that he had done so far. Lunch was scheduled about an hour ago but a recent market move made it impossible for him to settle it the latest deal. He had just sent his secretary out on an impossible task that would take days to actually understand and weeks to actually do it. All he wanted right now was some time to himself, if only for a little while.

~w~

_He was in his study looking over pile among pile of paperwork, something that he was accustomed to everyday. Every time he took a folder or document from the desk another would appear in its place. Until finally Lucius felt like tearing out his long blond locks out at the roots. Not that he would dare pull out his long golden-ish stalks. Feeling a bit frustrated Lucius contemplated the words on the paper before him, staring at it until it became just one big blob of scribbles. In one hand he involuntarily twisted his perfectly straight hair around and around his finger, over and over again. He didn't even realize he was curling his own hair until he spotted something odd in his blond locks._

_Further investigating it Lucius came upon realization that it was a singular grey hair in his Malfoy platinum blond hair. A grey hair! Merlin forsake him! Malfoy's never had grey hairs; he had been taking potions for that for years. Why would he have a grey hair now? He was still quite young; surely it was his eyes playing tricks on him or something. It was during the midst of his hyperventilation that he did not notice the sound of pitter patter across the floor and into his private sanctuary._

"_Grandpapa! Grandpapa!" two little voices called out to him, shocking him out of his reprise. Turning he saw two little boys come forth into his room. It was just the break that he needed. Lucius crouched down to the height of the sweet little toddlers, he could take a break from paperwork for a while…_

_One boy had a familiar head of platinum blond hair; another had hair the color of the night. Both were very beautiful children but something about them felt oddly familiar about them, even though he had never seen them in his life._

_Something formed in his head and his mouth unknowingly formed words. "Alexander, Scorpius, what are you two doing here?" the little kids' eyes widened as they saw their grandfather near them._

_Blond haired Scorpius, Lucius guessed but he had a feeling that he was correct put up his little fingers to make the signal for him to be quiet. The other boy, he took to be Alexander seemed to be giggling at something funny that he was left out of. _

"_What did you boys do?" Lucius could help but ask the mischievous children. Then he heard it, small little footsteps coming ever closer to the door. This time it sounded as if only one person was coming into his office. Immediately the two boys ran and hid behind his big solid oak and walnut desk. What were they up to?_

"_Grandfather?" a soft sweet voice asked as the door opened once more to reveal a small brunette child about the same age as the boys in front him._

"_Yes, Scarlette?"_

"_Have you seen Alex and Scorp? They keep leaving me behind during hide and seek." The little girl looked on the end of distraught. A slightly large book was held firmly in her hands, there was something about her that made him think of someone quite familiar. "Why do they always leave me behind?" the next second the little girl burst into tears, her eyes became puffy and her noise a little red. When she opened her eyes again he saw something quite shockingly familiar in her dark brown eyes._

_Not accustomed to little girl children, Lucius was at odds. How was one to comfort a crying girl? What was he supposed to do? What would he say? But he did know the mind of a little boy, so dealing with his grandsons wouldn't be that much of a problem._

_That is of course when Narcissa came into the room, holding in her hand an empty box of chocolates. _

"_Alexander and Scorpius are in here, I presume?" Narcissa asked looking a bit put off. The boys must have done a bit exploring today. Lucius could only nod his head; Narcissa was a foul person to mess with once she was angry. Then she turned to the little girl and suddenly her anger dissipated, Lucius could see it in her face. "Scarlette, what is the matter sweetheart, did Grandfather say something mean again?" Narcissa asked sweetly and turned to stare at her husband with a blaming glare._

_Backing up a bit, Lucius put his hands up in a manner as if stating that he was innocent of such wrongdoings. The girl only whimpered frustrating them both even further. Lucius only sighed and pointed towards the corner where the two boys were hiding. Sure enough Narcissa went over and pulled the two boys from their secluded spot. _

"_What did you boys do? Your sister wants to play with you." Narcissa tried to sound sweet but everyone could feel the tension in the air._

"_We were playing hide 'n seek, grandmamma." Alexander spoke up; his dark spikey hair covered one of his eyes._

"_Yeah, we were hiding and she had to find us." Scorpius replied his blond head reminded Lucius so much of his son at that age. _

_Lucius watched as his wife took the children out of the study and into the hallway. He could hear her reprimanding the boys for leaving their sister all by herself. He had just settle down into the big chair made of the finest velvet in the eighteenth century wizard world and found the newfangled book that he had been wanting to read when he heard his lovely wife once again call out his name. _

"_Lucius! Lucius. Lucius? Lucius!" he heard over and over again until…_

~w~

Lucius Malfoy snapped awake. He certainly was NOT sleeping, and that was certainly not drool on his desk either. Malfoy's never drool, not as adults that is. Shifting up, Lucius noticed Severus in his office. How did the cocky bastard get in there anyways?

Snape only snickered and went to the open seat on the opposite side of the desk. Lucius hated times like these.

"What do you want Severus?" he sighed as his good friend relayed the current events to him, discussing other pointless topics.

But all the while Lucius thought back to that dream, the one of three perfect little grandkids. He had always wanted a bigger family with Narcissa but fate didn't have it in store for them. Yet something felt oddly familiar with the children, it was almost like he knew them. That wasn't any old dream he had suffered. It was a sign of the future, but more importantly his future. At least he would have an heir. But on the bad side, he would be getting grey hair.

~W~

Blaise smiled everything was going to plan. At least the Weasel back there had gotten screwed everything he ever had left with Hermione leaving her quite open for him. When he saw her rush out some part of him wanted to protect her and another part wanted to kill Ronald Weasley. Right now he held her soft smooth hand as he brought them both over to the famous ice cream shop. It was perfect for the warm day, besides any emotional girl would turn to ice cream in their times of need.

Something about her just made his heart skip a beat; it made him feel happy and composed. There was something behind her smile that made him want to celebrate. Despite her problems, anger, frustration and even depression she would always put a brave front (a bloody Gryffindor trait) and smile for everyone else. How she did it, made him wonder.

"So what did he do?" Blaise couldn't help but ask pulling the beautiful brunette along. They were now just around the bend to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. Not that it wasn't great to see her, but Blaise could tell in the atmosphere that it was awkward for her.

Hermione took a breath, made a face, and then answered him. "He was being judgmental, prejudiced, and a jerk. I don't know why but he called all you guys in Slytherin horrible people that should never be trusted, but when in fact I know differently. He even called me a traitor, just because I was friends with you guys." She explained her face turning red with furious anger at the redheaded boy who was so thickheaded sometimes.

"Pansy would have loved to been there, I bet she would have beat his ass into bits of dust, that snollygoster." Blaise blamed using a different word not normally used in everyday language. He had tried to make light of the situation and luckily it was received with good graces. Hermione snickered for a second but still looked a bit put off then turned to him and smiled.

"She was too busy sucking Theo's face off though." Hermione chuckled. Blaise only guffawed in response as he pulled her through the crowd of people. Luckily they arrived at the shop at the optimum moment, as there were barely any people in there. A familiar fourth year couple sat in a booth eating what looked to be a pinkish sundae. Most likely it was laced with love potion or Cupid's powder that the same effects of love potion but would last longer. At a table a young family with two very young children sat eating small bowls of ice cream covered with varying types of sprinkles.

Blaise watched as she looked around the place even after years of going to the parlour, the girl was still amazed by the magical feeling of the store. The next opportune moment Blaise guided her to the front bar, right next to the freezer where the ice cream flavours were displayed for all to see. Still she couldn't help but gasp at the ice cream choices: _Dragon Fruit Drop, Dark Forest Chocolate, Pumpkin Pasty Pie, Golden Snitch Vanilla, Toadstool Green Tea, Unicorn's Breath Berry, Ghost Ectoplasm, Blood Syrup, Faery Flip, Pixie Punch, _the list went on and on. Some of the flavours made her wonder what exactly were the ingredients put into them. There were still so many flavours that she still had to try one day. How would she be able to choose?

But Blaise spoke before her, making a decision for the both of them. "One large Swamp Sundae, please." They were to share the ice cream? The wizard at the counter immediately began conjuring up the various magical and non-magical ingredients.

Hermione was about to refuse, when Blaise gave her that look again. She would just have to deal with it. A few minutes later the two sat at the bar eating a large portion of dark chocolate ice cream, fudge covered the bottom of the bowl and it was quite rich. Even a few chocolate frogs swam in the warm fudge before they were captured by Blaise and devoured, Hermione didn't have the heart to eat them. The two conversed for a little while, making up the usual banter and jokes.

The Blaise decided to bring up a scary topic, his feelings. "I've always wanted to take you somewhere, on a date, I mean." Blaise suddenly took a big scoop of the dessert and stuffed it into his mouth to prevent his girly feelings from spilling out even more. Hermione almost spit out her spoon, did he just say what she thought he said?

"You do know I had a major crush on you back in fifth year." Hermione confessed, something inside her told her to go for it. This could lead to many new possibilities. It was now Blaise's turn to look shocked and almost choked on the bit of fudge that went down his throat. He coughed then turned to answer her.

"I liked you the moment I met you."

"Really?"

"Entirely, even though you were muggleborn I just had this feeling telling me that cute brunette with the crazy-ass hair would be mine. I still feel that way." Why was he confessing this stuff to her? And why did he feel his incisors growing from the inside of his mouth.

"That's so sweet." Hermione wasn't that good at this romantic stuff, how was one supposed to respond to that?

"So Hermione Granger, would you mind going out with me?" Blaise turned to look into her enchanting dark eyes and wanted to get lost in their murky depths.

"Yes."

~W~

Not wanting to be a creep or anything, Draco Malfoy followed his best friend and the war heroine, Hermione Granger down the alleyway at a respectable distance. While trying to hide from Blaise's view her ran into three girls asking about his 'stud services', a good amount of old witches who could barely see, a few fellow Slytherin's and nearly lost the two in the amount of people swarming for the latest sales.

He was just about to pick up the broom he had accidently knocked over when he looked up to see the two gone from his view. But then he spotted them taking a side alley shortcut that took them all to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. This was one of his favourite places as a child and his parents would often come to bring him there, letting him chose almost anything on the menu. Almost anything, they wouldn't dare let him near the _Monster Mountain Sundae_ that contained almost everything in the store itself. From the window he could see Blaise and Granger having a good time, and for a while he felt a little put out.

Maybe he should go in there and join them. It was getting quite lonely sitting there staring at the two of them eat a sundae together. But wouldn't Blaise be a little put off at him for becoming the third wheel? Shrugging Draco sauntered up to the door and entered the parlour, Malfoy's could nearly anything.

But what he saw made him nearly hightail out of there. Blaise had turned to kiss Granger, not on the cheek or the chin or even on the nose. He was kissing her on the lips; it was almost full frontal snogging!

How did it progress that fast?

~W~

Ronald Weasley contemplated. His brain was actually functioning but most of the time he tuned out all the things he didn't really want to hear. For example, his mother lecturing him again about something he did. But he didn't see what was so wrong with it.

It was Hermione who became friends with the enemy. What made her to that to them? Weren't they a team with Harry, they were the Golden Trio, los tres amigos, the best friends that could ever be? No one else noticed it but he did. Just as Hermione stormed out, Zabini –what's his name or other, ran right out of the place. But not before sending him a look so dark it looked as though Zabini wanted to strangle him. For a second Ron felt something as tight as a noose close in around his neck.

At first he couldn't believe that girl, who looked like a model, was one of his best friends since first year. Her body had filled out nicely, and she had a nice good amount of cleavage and was well endowed in there also. Who would have thought that she turned out so…so…sexy? Where did the frizzy curls go? Where was the giant buckteeth? What happened to flat chest and boring clothes? She now looked like she could walk down an open fashion runway. Even her legs were showing! Hermione never, ever liked showing off her body.

But then she told him about her 'friendships' with some of the Slytherins. It almost made him spew whatever was in his mouth at the moment. Pug Parkinson nice? Nott decent? Zabini knowledgeable? She had to be freaking kidding! They were Slytherins they didn't know how to care. All they ever cared about was themselves and the Dark Lord, or about teasing them. In the end they all deserved to be sent to Azkaban.

The next second she stormed off crying, though he didn't feel too bad about it. What was her problem anyway? The instant the doors closed his mother pounced on him and Charlie punched him in the jaw. That had definitely surprised him though. His mother wouldn't even let him use the spell to fix it up, she answered with something about doing it the muggle way. Even his family was on her side. Didn't they see how wrong she was? Apparently not.

That bitch, she was probably whoring around with everyone. She had turned his whole family against him. Most likely she wasn't even the shy, prude virgin that he thought she was a couple of months ago. She probably slept around with most of the Slytherin young men. Nice little bookworms who were goodie-goodie like her always desired bad boys. Most likely she was doing them favours for their 'friendships'. And to think that he had a crush on her for a little bit. He would have to teach her something for messing with him.

Ron smirked and drowned out the loud noise his family made as they yelled at him. The freaking bitch would pay for all she had done to him.

She was going to pay and big time. And that was when he saw Zabini holding her hand right outside the window. Now he was beyond angry, he was just plain furious.

* * *

Okay, to those of you who reviewed thank you! Over 100 reviews :)!

Chocolate frogs and butterbeer to: the 79 favoriters and the 157 followers, if it weren't for you guys I woudn't have continued this story.

I just had this random urge for Ron bashing, so felt like making him a bit evil. My friends don't understand the Dramione concept all that well.

Snollygoster is a real word, it means an unprincipled but shrewd person.

I would love for twenty reviews by the time I check online tomorrow, and if there are I might actually put out another chapter faster. This time maybe having more of the delicious Draco... maybe a lemony piece? If I can fit it in, hopefully.

Now would anyone like to guess who C.S. Black is? I give you a hint, she was mentioned in this chapter.

I do not own anything. Story adopted from tltharp11, Dracken theme: StarLight Massacre used with permission. Thanks.


	8. Jealousy Becomes You

**Chapter 8. Jealousy Becomes You**

* * *

"_What is love? Many a time's both human and creatures alike ask themselves this important question. Is it happiness, is it the feeling one gets for being so personally attached to one another, and is it an emotion? Can love be the feeling on ownership over another being? Or is it the connection one has with an important being? Forsooth, I believe that love is what keeps the world together. Love holds us both as one and as two. We are all different beings who share one harmonious and bonded heart. Love keeps us together but it also keeps us apart."_

_-You Are Mine by M. R. Granger_

* * *

Draco couldn't help but not believe what he saw with his own eyes. That buxom beautiful brunette couldn't have been the once Hermione Granger. She was too beautiful, too lithe, too leggy, too angelic, too perfect to be the once bucktooth bookworm. No way in hell this was the Granger he knew. Though over the past few years of school she did became shapelier, and her hair had eventually became less frizzy.

The longer he stared, albeit awkwardly, at the snogging couple the more annoyed he became. Once again he blinked his eyes quickly thinking this would be naught but a mirage. There was just no way in hell that the girl kissing his best mate was once Granger.

_Come on look at her! _Draco thought to himself. _She had a curvaceous body that was ample, robust, supple and skinny. Dark brown swirls of hair pretty much wend down to that beautiful ass of hers. Each ringlet just begged to be teased. A normal person could not have grown that long over the time period of a couple of months even with supplement potions. This woman was even showing such a fair amount of skin from the little bit of cleavage at her chest to the long gorgeous legs that stuck out from underneath her little jean skirt._

With every breath she took, his heart sped up.

_Merlin!_ The very thought of her made his heart quicken even faster, even his breathing became laboured. The next second Draco could feel his incisors growing from within his mouth through his gums. Venom dripped off his newly enlarged fangs hitting the inside of his mouth with a noisy 'sizzle' but it didn't harm him it just felt like slimy saliva that trickled in a clump down his tongue and into his throat. Draco forced himself to swallow it, spitting it out would be embarrassing. This new annoying feeling only helped build up the pent up anger that he contained inside.

What was so special about this girl that made her so irresistible to Blaise? Blaise, his best mate, the Italian Stallion, the man who could bring down any human woman to their knees in his glory. It was not the other way around, Blaise knew how to play with a woman's attentions but not keep it forever. Now the young man looked like he was whipped, as if the pesky god of love, Cupid had practically shot Blaise through the heart. Draco might as well have placed a dog collar around his best mate's neck. The young man looked every bit twitter pated and love-struck.

_He was pretty much doomed, _Draco thought slyly.

But now more important matters. Why in the sans name were they already snogging?

~W~

One second they were conveniently chatting. The next Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin had just asked her out. She was Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, muggleborn (well not really…), a nerd, a war heroine. Why would he be the first one to actually ask her out? Not counting Viktor Krum in fourth year. Many people thought it would be Ron, even for a little while Molly seemed to push it on them both. But when Ron never said anything Hermione was overjoyed, Ron was nothing more than her brother. But apparently by his actions today he was not anymore her dear friend. Hopefully Harry or Charlie would get him back for that.

She was just about to take another spoonful of the dreadfully sinful ice cream when Blaise spoke directly to her. A few seconds earlier Hermione felt awkward about confessing her earlier feelings towards the dark, handsome Slytherin.

"So Hermione Granger, would you mind going out with me?" his question almost made her gag on the little bit of ice cream that had somehow made it to her lips. Blaise had then turned to look into her eyes. The intense gaze he made back at her was enough to make any woman swoon at his feet, and she was not the swooning kind.

In a moment of weakness she thought of an answer, but somehow if felt a bit off. She felt that even though Blaise made her feel amazing, there was still something missing. She swallowed the little bit of ice cream left than smiled as she responded to the young man. "Yes."

"That's good, real good." He responded and took another scoop of the thick frozen treat. Hermione knew that she blushed deeply and turned to look away from him. This was a little embarrassing. So instead she stared at the wall displaying ice cream flavours and promotions that the store offered. Mindlessly she took another big spoonful of the ice cream trying to not meet Blaise's gaze as she waited for her face to cool down. But now what where they supposed to say to each other?

What does one do when they have a boyfriend? How does one act? Where do they go? What do they do? When was it too early to celebrate the little anniversaries? Hermione almost screamed obscenities to herself; mayhap she should have researched this topic long ago. If only she had a book with her right now, it would tell her anything. Maybe Ginny knew, she had dated Dean Thomas a little while before Harry.

Finally after five minutes Blaise spoke up again, ending the awkward silence between them. "Mía, we'll take it a day at a time okay," Blaise said somehow reading her mind. She frowned in response but it only made Blaise chuckle in return. "Mía, come, look at me." Blaise grasped her chin in his hand and turned her head to make her look into his eyes. His dreamy green yes it almost matched the dark emerald green of Slytherin house.

"Fine." She huffed in response; she had to compose herself from practically melting into a giant Hermione puddle at the feeling of his touch.

"Good, we'll take it slow." Blaise smirked for a second and Hermione knew that he would have hard time controlling his feelings with her. What was she getting into? "Oh, and Mía, you have ice cream on your face." Blaise stated and once again Hermione felt the dark blush creep up her face.

In the blink of an eye Blaise had swooped down and used his tongue to taste the little bit of chocolate ice cream that had accumulated on the outside of her lips. Hermione was surprised to say the least, but the feeling of his mouth near hers made her moan in pleasure. The next thing she knew both their lips were touching and it felt heavenly.

He tasted of decadent dark chocolate with just a hint of peppermint. His lips had barely touched her own lips and Hermione felt the heat begin to boil inside her body. Why did his lips evoke such feelings from inside her? She felt like pouncing on him right then and there. Something about him made her feel so…so…good.

Hermione moaned once again, for one they shouldn't be doing this in front of little children but Hermione noticed that they were too entranced in their ice creams to notice anything. The feelings he had evoked on her were amazing, why had she not felt this with Viktor or any of the other boys she had kissed? Why did Blaise Zabini make her feel like mush? Hermione could only come up with one reason and one reason only.

He was undeniably her mate. The thought of him being the one to possess her nearly made her gasp. But it was only Blaise's arms as he had encircled her with his muscles.

Finally after what felt like ions, but was really only a matter of ions Blaise broke it off. His sudden reaction had made Hermione breathe heavily as she tried to refill her chest with the much needed air and oxygen.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of familiar blond hair race right out of the store. Malfoy? What was he doing here?

But once again Blaise entrapped her attentions once more.

~W~

Finally he had made it out of there. His freaking family would let it off of him. After stating the he really needed to 'cool his head' and 'think about his actions' Ron left his family behind in the inn. What he really wanted to do was track down the bitch and give her what she had coming.

He had even noted that Blaise Zabini and the great ferret himself, Draco Malfoy had conveniently disappeared right after Hermione had left. And then he even saw Zabini, freaking Zabini hold her hand. Hermione must have slept with him over the summer. The little traitorous bitch must have planned to toy with his feelings and his affection for a bit.

That's when he saw Zabini hold her in his arms and the two swayed awkwardly back and forth for a little bit. It sounded and looked too good to be true. The bitch would pay for doing so. So he devised up a plan after listening to his family rant on about his actions for the last forty-five minutes.

His mother had finally calmed down a bit, but turned to face Fred and George about what they had put into Bill's drink. But Charlie had surprised him and out of nowhere came a sucker punch. It didn't hurt much, but Ron could feel a black eye forming. His mother didn't even blink and told him to let it heal the muggle way. Ron muttered a few unintelligible curses under his breath and pretended that everything was okay when in reality it was not.

Harry his best friends since first years was practically attached by the lips to his younger sister who happened to be seated on Harry's lap. It made Ron just about want to gag himself with his spoon. Fleur was caressing Bill and saying some weird French endearments. Percy looked absolutely lovesick with his fiancée, Penelope. People still couldn't believe that he had actually gotten a girlfriend much less a fiancée. Fred and George were still getting patronized but would shoot him an angry glare every couple of minutes or so. Charlie looked pissed off and even his dragon tattoo looked angry as it swirled around his arm blowing fires on his skin.

He stood up abruptly muttered a few untruthful excuses then left the inn, which brought to where was now. Now to only find her.

Fortunately it didn't take him that long, but at the moment he decided to grab an ice cream cone at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour _to pacify his sudden hunger even though he had just shoveled six pumpkin pasties and four apple cinnamon rolls into his mouth just barely thirty minutes ago.

But something highly disturbing caught his eye right as he was about to enter the door, was that Malfoy who just ran past him, the coward. But what he really saw disturbed him even more. There sitting at the counter was Zabini and Hermione snogging the living daylights out of each other.

Oh that bitch would pay. She would up good, real good.

~W~

Narcissa Malfoy was in the midst of her lovely chat with Isabella when out of nowhere her son came storming through _Talking Teacups_, the popular witches' café for tea time. By the looks of it he looked pissed off. Barely a couple of hours ago he was with Blaise, normally the two boys would hang out and explore the Quidditch store or something. But this time Draco was all by himself, and this slightly unnerved Narcissa. Something was up with her son, she could taste it in the air and by the way his arms and eyes were moving. He only moved like that when he was upset.

"Where is Blaise, dear?" Narcissa spoke up first after taking a sip of the lovely brew that Isabella had ordered for the both of them. Inwardly she had hoped that this kind of situation wouldn't be happening already.

"With his new girlfriend, mother. I saw them practically making out at the ice cream parlour, nearly made me lose my lunch." Draco spat. Just by the tone of his voice Narcissa could tell that her son was jealous. Jealous of Blaise, his very best mate since they were four?

"Girlfriend?" Isabelle gasped, she didn't really expect this either.

"Yeah, apparently his little crush on the Granger finally bared its fruit." Draco stifled obviously upset over this.

"Did you just say Granger?" Isabella asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Narcissa hated when she got like that, the woman might just brag that her son got mated first. But the Golden girl would be her son's mate, he so obviously deserved her.

That's when Narcissa suddenly stood up, besides it was about time to tell the elves to prepare dinner back at the manor. She would have plenty of time to catch up with Isabella after school started for her son.

"Draco, let's go. Your father should be finishing times back at work, besides I want to see you in your Head Boy uniform." Narcissa couldn't help but drop a healthy bit of gloating back at Isabella. She knew this wouldn't pacify Draco but she wanted to distract him from his maniacal planning for a bit. He had plenty of time for planning whatever he was up to at school. Besides Severus would returning from his trip soon and they would have to catch up. Especially Draco's recent inheritance… "I'll see you later, Bella, after the boys leave okay?" Narcissa smiled gently, Isabella would catch on.

Now the two good friends would be on odd ends for a while as their sons fought for their proper mate, the one and only all-powerful Hermione Granger.

Only one of their boys would survive the mating games or would there?

~W~

Hermione didn't arrive home until very late that night. All the day's events relayed in her head as she finally settled back into the purple comforters of her bed. From shopping to Ginny, to conversing with the Weasley's, to fighting with Ron (no surprise there, it had seemed that they were always quite incompatible) and eventually to the date with Blaise. The very thought made her blush, she wasn't a prude per say. She knew what making love consisted of, for years she had this secret obsession with romance books even though they all pretty much had the say type of plot at least they had a happy ending. She knew what went where and how it was supposed to feel good. But what surprised her the most was the feeling of wanting to go further than just kissing with Blaise.

For a few seconds Hermione could only picture him in his boxers, she could almost taste the abs he had hidden under his shirt. She could almost see his slightly enlarged and aroused cock. This only made her blush even harder and Hermione was embarrassed for even thinking of such a thing. Even now a blush crept over her cheeks as she thought about the boy. Didn't she just say earlier that day that she didn't need a boy in her life?

So much for the rational girl, she apparently went off to go date the rational boy. This time Hermione fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing the war that would soon occur.

_~w~_

_One minute she was in bed, the next she was a different bedroom but somehow it felt so familiar to her. It was if she had known this place somewhere deep within the recesses of her mind. Someone's arm was snugly wrapped around her waist while someone else's body fit snugly behind her. _

_Suddenly a pair of lips captured her own surprising her, this time the scent that surrounded her wasn't peppermint at all but the strong possessive sent of male cologne. It smelled absolutely delicious, Hermione reveled in the way the musky scent covered her skin and she watched as scales appeared over her skin. Her mate or mates should be nearby._

"_The kids are at my parents today, we should have the whole place to ourselves." A man's husky whisper seductively entered her ear and made her body quiver already she could feel her lower muscles quiver too, in the response to his stimulating voice._

"_What about-?" she was about to say something but was cut off by a pair of hands that covered her mouth. The same man from earlier spoke again. _

"_He'll wake up once he realizes how much fun he was missing out on." This voice was so familiar, so deep, and so sexy it just had to be someone that she knew. But who?_

"_But-" she started once again but was cut off by a pair of lips that had suddenly covered her own. At first she started to protest but eventually she gave into the dark feelings this man was giving her. He felt much different from the kiss she had recently shared with Blaise. This man felt spic, he felt like earth moving power, a force not to reckon with. This man pretty much oozed sexuality, not that Blaise didn't. _

"_The slowpoke can join us later." The man said sharply and suddenly Hermione could feel her pajamas, skimpy ones that she would normally never wear being pulled off her body. A sudden flash of familiar blond hair appeared before her and she could feel his warms hands tweak at the sensitive nipples of her breasts._

_The man's other hand covered her mouth to suppress the moan that was bound to escape her lips as he bent down to capture the other nipple in his mouth. Unfortunately it was all that it took to wake up the man that happened to be right beside her, the man whose sudden erection dug into her back._

"_Drake, how many times do I have to remind you to share?" Blaise's familiar Italian lilt vibrated from behind her head. _

"_I'm a Malfoy we don't know how to share." Draco spoke up and for a brief second Hermione could almost see a childish pout on his face before he continued to his ministrations on her body._

"_But that's my side!" Blaise complained as Draco nipped at the tender bud making her speak out in protest. Blaise's hands seemed to be following a path down her back at the same time._

"_Deal with it; I decided to like this side instead." Draco muttered and took his hand away from her mouth letting her moan in response to the feelings he was giving her._

"_That's okay because M__í__a prefers-"_

_~w~_

Suddenly the dream was cut off by the sound of an owl post tapping on her window. Hermione groggily went up to answer it, but who in the world would be sending her letters at two in the morning. What could have possibly been the matter right now? Didn't the person know about how rude it was to be doing so at two in the morning, now she would never be able to get back to sleep? That is until she realized who the letter was from.

_I know your secret, you little bitch. Don't think you can hide from me.–R._

Ron, but why was he acting this way. What was his problem? When would he learn that the Slytherins weren't evil?

But that's when she realized that the owl who had delivered the letter wasn't the one that belonged to the Weasley family. This was someone else's owl entirely.

Hermione's heart stopped. Somebody was out there and they knew her precious little secret. Someone knew that she was a Dracken.

So much for going to sleep now.

~W~

School would start tomorrow; Draco had already packed, unpacked and repacked everything he would need for the first part of the year at Hogwarts. His Head Boy badge sat upon his dresser, the badge his mother was so very proud of. But he had other ideas on his mind.

Firstly he was going to have to confront Granger about her intentions with his best mate. There had to some explanation as to why they were making out the one time in the ice cream parlour. Relationships didn't just happen that fast. Maybe he would be able to talk some sense into that stubborn little spitfire spirit of hers.

If only that was the case…

* * *

Wow! 92 favoriters and 176 followers, why thank you! Enjoy some lovely cauldron cakes, which are real things and quite delicious if I must say so.

Finally the story will move onto to Hogwarts soon. But I have a question, who should be Headmaster? Is it Dumbledore, is he still alive? Or is it Snape? Or perhaps McGonagall?

Some real Dramione will be included in the next chapter as Draco confronts Hermione for the first time, I don't know why I keep pushing everything off a bit. I mean this is the eighth chapter and they still haven been to Hogwarts yet... but for now let's just hope our dear Head boy and Head girl won't fight to the death.

Good job, demarzi! C.S. Black is indeed Narcissa. An extra butterbeer for you. :)

I even figured out who the evil villian should be, hehe X).

Sorry for all this writing/ranting, but I just get over excited about this story. Any suggestions please? Now please don't be a snollygoster.

I do not own anything. Story adopted from tltharp11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre, both used with permission. Thank you for reading.


	9. Possessive By Nature

**Chapter 9. Possessive By Nature**

* * *

"_Lady Drackens may not see it, but we male Drackens have this incredible urge to be protective. We strive to do anything in our nature to keep what we love, safe from harm. It is our main goal to keep whatever we hold deepest safe. Though we may seem unreasonable, mean, coldhearted it is only in our hearts to keep what we want safeguarded. We will do almost anything for the ones we love just to see them happy. We male Drackens would even die, if it came down to that case, for the sake of our dear ones. So I am sorry that we may seem overbearing to you, but I would like you to know that it our gift of love to give up our lives."_

_-A. R. Malfoy_

* * *

Seventh year would begin tomorrow; her final days at Hogwarts were now numbered. Now longer would she be the misunderstood muggleborn bookworm who was too good for everyone else. Tomorrow she would begin anew, move forward in her education, get married (mated), get a job, have children, go to a college or university, just not necessarily in that order. But oh, the glory days of schoolwork, magic and potions that looked ahead of her still. Imagine all the other books she still had to read in the Hogwarts library (there was a complete section she had still yet to read, otherwise she had seen everything else)! All the new potions she could make, all the new hideouts she would have to scope now that she officially Head Girl. The badge itself sat on the dark mahogany dresser the lights reflecting on its golden splendour.

But then she would also have to deal with Malfoy. Draco freaking Malfoy was Head Boy as Blaise had told him through a recent owl. She would now have to deal with the young man who was her torturer for years every single day as they shared a common room together. How would they even live together just mere metres away from each other? But also, how would anyone be able to survive the year since Severus Snape was still Headmaster?

Hermione knew that Snape wouldn't be that bad of Headmaster, she didn't understand why people thought he could be so mean. Snape was a good guy along, so why anyone couldn't let bygones be bygones?

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Hermione once again went through her mental checklist before the big day tomorrow. Finally after securing yet another book into her bag, Hermione settled down onto the warm purple covers once more.

_Oh, how good it would be to be back at Hogwarts…_ Hermione closed her eyes to go to sleep but somehow she had this feeling that sleep would be hours away.

_~w~_

"_Look at the itty-bitty mudblood! Look how defenseless she is without her magic wand." Bellatrix tauntingly giggled as she held Hermione down to the floor. A charm held her arms up above her head binding them together as she tried to fight off Bellatrix's advances._

_Hermione screamed as Bellatrix stepped on her leg hardly, crushing the bones and making it break. The pain was pure agony._

"_Aww, the little mudblood in pain?" Bellatrix cooed making a slightly saddened face. Hermione could only hold in the screams behind her teeth as Bellatrix continued with her assault. The word 'mudblood' lay etched into her skin now; the reminder would last forever of what she really was. A pathetic, worthless, brat, mudblood witch worth nothing in the eyes of the Dark Lord._

"_Hmmm, no answer?" Bellatrix questioned looking at Hermione in the eyes as she held her borrowed wand in proper manner. "I guess not." The next second a stunning spell went past her, and then the cruciatus curse. Pain was no comparison to what she was feeling now. But she couldn't give up yet, she had Ron and Harry to think of. Harry had to survive if anything; it was only Harry who could save the world from the dangers of Voldemort._

_Another powerful jinx hit her square in the chest; she didn't know how much of this her heart could take. Hermione only let out a painful moan, but otherwise only held her breath._

"_Say something girlie, you're time here is limited." An angry Rodolphus LeStrange muttered from somewhere nearby, her body felt too weak to even move. But Hermione knew she had to stay strong, to think of all the lives she could possibly save for the life of one._

_Hermione kept her mouth shut and watched as Bellatrix and her husband both shook with anger at her defiance. She also knew that she would be punished for that act alone._

"_So if that's how it's going to be." Bellatrix said with the sensing of being highly disappointed. The next second she let out another curse, Hermione didn't flinch but gave into the pain. Over and over in her mind she told herself that Harry and Ron needed her. But as the intensity increased all she could think of was the sudden calmness and serenity that begged to take over. "If I cannot get the information out of you, we can just use other extremes as well…" Bellatrix threatened as she looked upon the room for something that would be useful. Hermione could basically hear her coo with satisfaction as she found something or someone to do her bidding. _

_Heavy footsteps were heard and Hermione could barely hear what was being said around her, the pain was now trying to overcome her senses. _

"_Fenrir, we all know how you like them young and innocent." Rodolphus stated from nearby and Hermione was too weak to actually struggle against the hands that now held her._

"_She does seem quite fresh and fertile, for a mudblood." The werewolf's voice was gruff as he inspected the fallen girl. Yet Hermione sensed something different about him, it was hard to say._

"_She'll be perfect for your half-breed children." Bellatrix's husband stated and Hermione could feel Bellatrix's evil laughter echo throughout the room._

"_Just go to the dungeons and be done with it. But keep her alive, the Dark Lord would like to have her alive still but not for much longer." Bellatrix insisted and without another word. Hermione was taken away, just as the pain filled her head._

_This was the darkness that she never exposed. This was the story she didn't tell Harry or Ron. _

_~w~_

It wasn't until four forty-five that she awoke that morning; unfortunately she had actually fallen asleep not but five hours ago. That one thing that had happened at Malfoy Manor still haunted her. But then again not everyone was over the costs of the war. The train would not leave for a couple of hours but her family would have to leave by six in order to get King's Cross in time.

Grabbing the white shirt with the black vest ensemble along with the matching plaid skirt that was laid out on the bed, Hermione prepared for her last day at home. She would welcomed back into the world of magic soon enough. The time couldn't pass by soon enough, she just couldn't wait.

~W~

"What do you want Severus?" Lucius sighed, he still was a quite a bit tired ever since his 'nap'. The thoughts of that recent dream of his, the beautiful grandchildren, his still gorgeous and aging wonderfully mate but also his grey hair.

"Nap time, Lucius?" Severus chuckled in that serious tone of his. Despite the war that had just passed, Severus was still as much as a stickler that he had always been. Lucius looked aghast, how dare he!

"No, I was just closing my eyes for a few minutes." Lucius replied then went to sit up straight. It was about time that they went back to serious matters.

"It didn't look like that from here, but whatever you say." Severus smirked as Lucius frowned at being caught in a moment of weakness.

"Just get back onto business, Snape." Lucius spit out but it only made Severus smirk even wider. This day was going to be much longer than Lucius had hoped.

"Fine, but someone is in a nasty temper. Did you get your first grey hair yet, let me guess?" Snape asked knowing full well that was a testy subject with Lucius. He was just one word away from a nasty stinging hex.

"Business, please, Severus. But no, I did not get my first grey hair yet, thank you very much." Lucius answered stiffly and held his cane tightly.

"I came here to ask you about your son's 'condition', has he found his mate yet? Drackens can only withstand so long before they have the urge to mate." Severus stated just below whisper. Who knew who was listening in on them, even with intensive charms and spells but on the room to prevent such a thing from happening?

"Narcissa has a feeling who it might be, but you would be surprised who it might be." Lucius confided. He most of all hadn't expected that it would be this particular young woman in general either.

"So who is it?"

Lucius replied, whispering the name into the Snape's ear.

Severus gasped as he mouthed the name on his lips. _Hermione Granger._

~W~

Draco Malfoy tossed and turned in his bed, a different dream now flowed into his head. But it wasn't a real dream per say, it was in truth a nightmare. The day his crazy aunt almost killed the smartest girl he knew, the one he kind of had a crush on. Not that his inner ego would ever admit it.

_~w~_

_Three more hostages were taken today; his mother had informed him of this earlier. But Draco thought of the three more lives that might be taken away today. Why did his family have to this? Why did they have to support the Dark Lord? _

_From the hidden sidelines Draco watched as one by one each prisoner was paraded around one of now used parlours of the manor. The room that Draco had renamed the 'Room of Death' and it wasn't just because of the Death Eaters that now inhabited the room either. Two of the figures looked familiar, but he wasn't quite sure._

"_Narcissa, get your son, he might know who these people are, they look around his age." His aunt Bellatrix spoke loudly as she investigated the prisoners in the hands of the Snatchers sent out to patrol grounds. The next second his mother called him and Draco could do nothing but comply. Whatever Bellatrix wanted, she would get._

_By the time he made it to the area where his aunt was standing he knew for certain that two of the three prisoners were familiar. One was the annoying shock of Weasel hair. The other was the slightly frizzy head of a familiar Granger. But he spoke too soon._

_The moment he confessed that these two were Potter's friends, he realized his big mistake. He had seen the accusing glares that were given to him as they sent the odd looking young man and Weasely away to the dungeons but kept the poor muggleborn witch with Bellatrix. Draco felt his heart ache as he watched his aunt almost rip the young woman's head right off by pulling her hair. From his distance it looked quite painful._

_Before he could react his mother had shooed him out of the room, he could from the outside tell that she didn't want him to see what his aunt would do. But her eyes told him that he should do something about this, if there was anything left. _

_Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf coming his way. Suddenly he was given an idea. He could work with this. It was quite helpful that Uncle Severus kept polyjuice potion on stock._

…

_Wand in hand, Fenrir already taken care of, and disguise already set in motion he was ready. He would to make his move and soon. With perfect stealth he entered the room and looked at his mother immediately who took note of his sudden 'reappearance' and nodded. She too must have agreed to his plan. Maybe his actions would save the world yet._

"_Look at the itty-bitty mudblood! Look how defenseless she is without her magic wand." Bellatrix crooned evilly and Draco had to refrain from action. Apparently by the looks of things his aunt and Uncle Rodolphus, had already bloodied and beaten the Granger girl. Draco watched as she futilely struggled against her captor's arms. Bellatrix then hunched over her and a sickening snap filled the room, the next second she screamed in pure and utter agony. Yet his aunt and a few other Death Eaters only smiled and looked on. _

"_Aww, the little mudblood in pain?" Bellatrix cooed making a slightly saddened face at the poor girl. This was just about to make him sick._

"_Hmmm, no answer?" Aunt Bellatrix questioned looking at the muggleborn girl who was no sported a bruised and battered face. Cuts lined her body from all the various jinxes and hexes that were sent her way. The girl moaned in pain but still said nothing, Draco cursed at her stubbornness it would only kill her._

"_Say something girlie, you're time here is limited." Rodolphus stated angrily, but still the fool of girl said nothing. It must have been her death wish._

"_So if that's how it's going to be."_

…

_His plan worked, it actually worked. He had somehow sneaked the girl into a secret private quarter of the Manor. He had carefully tricked the werewolf and hexed him in an inner closet and left him there, but not before taking a few pieces of his hair. He had used it in order to get the girl to somewhere safe. _

_Looking down on her he noticed all the horrible bleeding, what would have the real Fenrir do to her? Surely the Death Eaters wouldn't go as far as to – Changing his mind Draco shook his head, they would. _

_Inwardly Draco cursed at his stupidity, he knew the basic healing spells but the jinxes and hexes that she endured were intensive. Hopefully his mother would know how to fix them; surely she would arrive any moment now._

_As he laid her along the pallet in the room, Draco took note of each dark brown ringlet, each tiny miniscule freckle that happened to be on her nose, and each blue-purple vein that happened to be in her eyelids. That's when he saw the blood, and he realized that it was the same color as his very own._

_It wasn't until much later that she stirred and Draco was worried. His mother and a few house elves had attended to her injuries but the emotional scar would last much, much longer. _

_With keen interest Draco watched her eyes suddenly pop open to reveal the beautiful dark brown irises. Draco took one breath and said only one word. _

"_Obliviate."_

_~w~_

It was only too bad that Granger didn't really know what had happened to her at his manor. But in some ways he felt that it was better that she didn't, otherwise who would have known what would have really occurred.

Hermione Granger would never know that Draco Malfoy had saved her from death.

~W~

The train had just left the station and Luna Lovegood just happened to be looking for Nargles once again. Neville just happened to enter the carriage and inwardly Luna smiled. There was something so nice about him and his fascination of plants that interested her.

That and he was sort of hailed a hero now too. Who wouldn't want a hero for their man?

They had just gotten into a heated discussion about Wrackspurts and Mandrakes when Luna noticed that many of their friends were missing from their carriage. Ginny and Harry seemed to be staring off into each other's eyes, once again. It was quite sweet if she did say so herself.

Ron seemed to be muttering about something in the corner and by the looks of it she could tell that he was in a foul mood and decided to avoid him just like Ginny and Harry. Seamus and Lavender seemed to chatting about this upcoming year. But Luna had not seen one speck of hair from Hermione. Where did she go? She was going to ask Harry or Ginny when she remembered that during one of Hermione's long letters that she had received a Head Girl badge.

But why wouldn't she come visit them? Hermione always sat with them on the semi-long train ride to Hogwarts, it was tradition.

Excusing herself to making sure no more Nargles were on the train, Luna made her way to the Head's carriage.

But what she saw surprised her in the very least.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy were snogging.

Oh well, it was about time anyways.

With that Luna made her way back down the train, Hermione would tell them all soon enough.

~W~

After arriving at Platform 9 ¾ and boarding the train Hermione settled everything down and prepared for when the train would actually leave the station. With good reason Hermione sneaked past many of the others who happened to be talking with friends or family after the long summer break. Somehow she managed to escape the Weasely's and had put most of her carry-on luggage in the Head's compartment.

She just didn't want to talk to Ron after last week's horrible incident. Hopefully his head would have cooled down by now, hopefully but knowing Ron it could vary. It was after the train took off and Hermione waved back to her now known adoptive parents for one of the last times that Malfoy happened make his way into their own private carriage.

She had inwardly hoped that it was Blaise that would find her first. She just didn't know how to exactly act around a Malfoy. He too seemed to have changed over the summer, his hair was longer and it was a bit on the shaggy side. A sexy look if she did say so herself. Though he did seem to be a bit paler than normal.

"See something you like?" he questioned and smirked as he caught her staring at him.

"Not really, is there even anything to see?" Hermione retorted. She had somehow expected him to still be the self-absorbed prick that he always was.

"You happen to be looking at perfection, Granger." He responded not missing a beat.

"In what form exactly, Malfoy?" She responded and then took out a thick book from her bag. She really needed to catch up on her reading anyways.

~W~

She was good, real good he'd give her that.

Draco Malfoy stared at the brunette sitting across from him; she looked amazing in this school girl look too. He watched as she read with great intent from the book in front of her that looked to be a good amount of inches thick, most likely it was her light reading book.

For ten minutes he sat in utter silence, not utter silence due to her cat that was desperately bemoaning and meowing at its owner for being placed in a cat carrier, but still. She was quite interesting to watch as she read, every once in a while her eyebrows would furrow; her lips would pout or curve into a smile. Many emotions showed up one her face as she read with great interest from her book.

Silence was starting to bother him and Granger pouted once more. Her ruby red lips just begged to be touched. A soft moan escaped her lips too, making him jump up in attention. Those pesky lips of hers just begged for attention.

So in one swift moment that was a spur of action, Draco swooped down and kissed her. She dropped her book and Draco could see the title. _Daring the Dracken by C. S. Black._

* * *

_Tadah!_ I hope you like this chapter, so please -please twenty reviews and I might update this weekend right before my AP Biology national exam! My final is tomorrow though, so I should get back to studying. X)

Thank you very much: 104 favoriters and 196 followers, that's quite alot of you. Enjoy some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans or Butterbeer, whatever you prefer.

I figured out the villian and it isn't Ron. Though he will be bashed since most of you guys want it, but there will be a twist. Sorry Blaise didn't show up this time, but he will.

I saw an albino ferret the other day and instantly thought of dear Draco. :) Draco, I'm sorry but it is true. -Random rant there, sorry.

More Hogwarts next time and maybe some Luna X Neville.

I do not own anything. Story adopted from tltharp11 and Drackent theme from StarLight Massacre used with permission. Thanks.


	10. Kiss and Tell

**Chapter 10. Kiss and Tell**

* * *

"_His name shall be Draco."_

"_As the constellation?" _

"_No, as the name of our ancestors, the Dragons…"_

_-Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy upon the birth of their son_

* * *

Silently he watched from the shadows, no one knew exactly who he was and he intended to keep it that way. He was suspected to be dead for months but after all the recent chaos caused by the war the top Aurors were nowhere near close to finding him. Just to make sure he had even killed a random muggle but not before shoving some polyjuice potions down their throat. Now everyone thought he was dead just at the rest of his family.

He knew for sure the bitch he had for a wife was dead, hell he was glad to be rid of her. She was always 'Dark Lord this' or 'Dark Lord that' and though she was very hot when one would get her angry. Just the other day he had actually spotted his brother and was quite surprised that he wasn't thrown into Azkaban yet. But under the circumstances it wasn't entirely safe to come out of hiding to actually talk to his brother yet.

That's when heard her voice, the one and only voice of ugly mudblood who was one Potter's friends. He knew from what the other Death Eaters said that she was the smart one of the bunch, the only one of them with the brains. With this nerdy girl his world eventually crumpled into a downward spiral. His wife had berated him for hours with no mercy calling him a worthless little bastard. She called him a stupid idiot who couldn't do anything right to save his life and even gave him a few extra jinxes and hexes for good measure. But now he couldn't help but laugh at his deceased wife, who was the worthless bitch now?

Listening to the girl's voice once more he smiled wickedly. Revenge would definitely be sweet.

"I bet you can't wait to return to Hogwarts once more, Mía." The man frowned as he tried to put a face to voice of the young man who was sitting next to the mudblood. Unfortunately he couldn't' come up with on, it must have not been that important to him. But he definitely heard it somewhere before.

"I am actually, I don't want to brag when I tell you this but just over a week ago I got Head Girl." The mudblood confessed shyly, the man rolled his eyes at the two teenagers. This was getting boring now, he didn't have time to babysit and listen to their idle chatter and talk about their date. The next second it was silent and he saw the mudblood bitch take one more spoonful of the nearly empty ice cream from the shared dish she was eating with the young man next to her. He was definitely not one of the 'Golden Trio' either.

"You have chocolate on your lips again." The young man smirked looking at the witch. The young woman gasped and from his spot he could see the tips of her ears turn pink as she blushed.

"Not again! Where is it? You better not be playing tricks on me again, Blaise!" the young woman gasped shocked and bit annoyed. He watched with keen interest as she searched hard for a napkin.

"I'm not but-" the young man started to answer but midsentence he suddenly turned to kiss the young witch on the lips with strong fervor and passion. It was quite disgusting and nearly made him sick. The man could almost feel his sharp incisors pull out of his gums. But why?

Then the odd little bell rang in the store telling him another person had walked into the ice cream parlour. The noise startled him and he was angry but watched on as the couple eventually tore apart from the other in their eyes he saw the lustful longing of young love mixed with crazy hormones. The two paid and the young man offered to take her back to London.

But as she stood up of Rodolphus LeStrange gasped in shock and in recognition. Their before him stood the almost carbon copy of his precious little sister. It couldn't have been possible; she was dead for years…

~W~

The moment their lips connected Draco felt as though the whole world was shaking, he felt as though the heavens were crumbling down. His knees felt weak and he would almost have crumpled to the floor due to the sweet feeling that the kiss gave him. The next second another strong emotion broke over him as suddenly he noticed scales appearing on his skin. The scales that he hopefully had thought disappeared for good. The dark colours contrasted with his skin and he noticed the darkest emerald colour within the black coating.

When he looked into Granger's face he gasped. Out of the corner of his eye he could see scales appear at the corner of her forehead but the appearance of his wings distracted them both but Draco knew that he couldn't break the kiss off.

But unfortunately for him it was Granger who had broken it for them both. Her hands with the sharp claws that she called nails dug into his forearm making him hiss in pain. "What do you think you are doing Malfoy?"

Immediately he let go of the disgruntled girl and noticed how scales also covered her forearms too. But all he could say in response was, "You're a Dracken too?"

That certainly surprised her, Draco saw her eyes narrow for a second then widen with wonderment. Her luscious lips made that particular 'o' shape as she gasped as she put one and one together. How could she have forgotten? Malfoy's were Drackens; the letter her mother left her now lay forgotten under her bed! How could she have been so stupid?

But how was she supposed to respond to that? She couldn't flat out deny it when the evidence against her denial was right in front of her. But from the looks of it Malfoy did seem a bit angry, so she decided to go with the latter and just tell him the truth.

"So, it seems that the little muggleborn has been keeping secrets from us all along." Draco smirked and that devilish bad boy aura appeared around him, it didn't help that his wings made him look like a fallen angel. The dangerous and sexy kind.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Malfoy." Hermione gasped as he suddenly growled making her shrink back in response to his sudden anger. But the next second his wings retracted, his scales disappeared and she was somehow in his arms once again.

It didn't take her long to realize that Ron was at the doorway.

~W~

Ron was angry, no he was beyond furious. For the past week all he had heard from his family was 'Hermione this', 'Hermione that' but why wouldn't anyone see how she was slowly joining the enemy's side? She had friends that were Slytherins. Slytherins! How could she have stooped so low? Anyone who was anyone knew that the Slytherins were evil. They had chosen to follow the Dark Lord after all.

For days he wanted revenge, to put Hermione back in her place. Which should have been next to him, he had wanted her as his wife. Over the last year his feelings for her only intensified. But she never really reciprocated the feelings back. But inwardly Ron knew that she secretly wanted him as well.

But as the days grew by, Ron felt that his feelings were at all bleak. She would come to her senses soon enough and realize that he was the perfect guy for her. They were after all pretty much made for each other. It wouldn't be long before she would be crawling back to him.

Ginny only glared at him and Harry barely spoke to him over the last week left of freedom. Things were starting to get desperate. His mum only served him burned food, Fred and George kept 'misplacing' their pranks everywhere he went, and even Percy was acting snarkier than normal.

Yet with each passing day Ron's anger only grew and intensified. _That bitch! _Ron thought, _how dare she turn my whole family against me!_ In his mind he felt that she would need another lesson about who she was. He didn't want to but he felt that it would be good to remind her that she would belong to him in the end.

As he plotted and planned on the train to Hogwarts he couldn't help but catch a few phrases and words said by the others in the carriage.

The doors suddenly opened and Luna Lovegood floated in with airy fairy like quality of hers. She skipped for a bit then suddenly plopped down next to Luna.

"Did you find any more Nargles?" Neville asked her immediately.

"A few but I did also find a few Wrackspurts too, pesky little creatures." Luna giggled. "I even happened upon Hermione." Luna smiled and Ron's ears perked at the mention of her name.

"Where's Hermione anyway?" Neville asked Luna. Ron pretended to mutter something but was actually listening to what Luna was about to say.

"She's in the Head Carriage. Apparently she made Head Girl." Luna said proudly then stared off at something in the distance for a second.

"Wow, go Gryffindor!" Neville responded and the two went back to conversing about imaginary creatures for wizards.

But that's when Ron heard her name being mentioned by Ginny.

"Hey, Harry do you think you can keep a secret?" Ginny asked and looked Harry deep within his eyes. Just seeing his sister so lovey dovey nearly made Ron puke his guts out, it also didn't help that she was making those faces at his best friend.

"What is it?" Harry asked as Ginny toyed with his new pair of glasses.

"It's about Hermione, promise you won't tell anyone." Ron had to strain his ears to hear correctly.

"I promise, now tell me what it is." Ginny laughed and then whispered into her boyfriend's ear. Ron could barely make up what her lips were forming.

"She got a boyfriend?" Harry almost whispered loudly. Ron's eyes widened exponentially. No way, that wasn't possible. Hermione was always set against getting a boyfriend. There was no way that she would get a boyfriend, she always thought of education before romance.

"SHH! It's a secret!" Ginny said back t him just as loudly, though it wouldn't be much of a secret for long if Lavender was still in the room. Turning back to see if she was really there Ron sighed and actually noted her absence that along with Seamus's. But Neville and Luna were still there but they too seemed to be preoccupied with their conversation to care.

"But who?" Harry whispered back and turned to look at him. Ron pretended to be too engrossed in smoothing else to notice.

"Blaise." Ginny whispered ever so lightly. Both Harry's and Ron's eyebrows shot up. _No freaking way._

"Zabini?" Harry had the same feeling that Ron had. To say the least they were both quite astonished still. "Really?"

"Apparently the two have been friends for a couple of years, he asked her out while we met in Diagon Alley the other day. They really hit it off and besides she needs a little bad boy to her bookworm-ish ways." Ginny stated and sighed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing I just remembered something about him." Ginny once again sighed and smiled widely.

"And that is?"

"He's Italian."

"And so, what's that got to mean?"

"You do know what they say about Italians, right?" Ginny smirked at her boyfriend, Harry gasped.

"You don't mean?"

"Exactly," Ginny nodded.

With that Ron left the room, told them that he would be going to the lavatory. But in fact he wanted to find Hermione and give her a piece of his mind.

~W~

Rabastan LeStrange watched as he noticed his twin brother across the street at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ and immediately he took that as strange. Not very many people knew it but he was actually a good guy. Despite what everyone saw or heard from him, Rabastan was actually a double sided agent. He worked incognito and was pretty proficient in it and in some ways was a better spy then Snape. Not that he was boasting.

His ingenious networking and highly trained skills kept him from ever truly attending Azkaban. But his brother was a different story. Ever since they lost their little sister to muggles Rodolphus was never quite the same wizard that he used to be. She was technically their half-sister but still. Closing his eyes Rabastan could see it as if it were yesterday…

_~w~_

_They were both at the tender age of ten when their father died leaving their sweet mother widowed. But she soon remarried and this time it was for love. No one knew it but their mother was secretly a Dracken and descended from the strongest blood bonds, her magical powers were to be rivaled but due to unfortunate consequences she was forced to marry the beast that was their father who was a normal wizard. Their mother never spoke of her heritage but he and his brother knew that there was something just a bit different about their magic._

_Their father was a right bastard if there ever was one; he was into womanizing, drinking and gambling. When he ran out of booze and women he would come upstairs and beat them all up in rage. All of them were glad when he died of drinking too much. Their mother was happier and for a while everything was good. But then their mother remarried, at first he and his brother were suspicious of the other man but whenever they saw him look at their mother they would see the happiness emanate from her. Apparently she had found her proper mate and within a year their little sister, Rosiella Melody Lynnette was born. He and Rodolphus never changed their last names but their mother took a new one and not everyone knew that Rosiella 'Melody' Speareson was their sister._

_As the years went by the brothers welcomed their little sister who they learned was a full-fledged Dracken. In the eyes of the two of them she was one of the best things that ever could have happened to them. In her they saw goodness and sweetness that the world needed, she was bright and well-mannered and was a complete angel. Never once did she act spoiled or rude but she was wild spitfire to mess with once she was angry. Years went by and she became a even more beautiful young woman who had her various views on the world, she travelled for a couple years after Hogwarts. She would always make time for her favorite older brothers._

_Then one day she returned with her boyfriend, the first boy she had ever brought home. The two of them were ready to battle to the finish when Melody stood in the way declaring her love for the man. Eventually they learned to trust him but if he ever hurt their baby sister he would have hell to pay. It wasn't much longer after that she got married and a few months later so did Rodolphus but his marriage wasn't exactly a love match. _

_For a while years went by and her friends and their friends grew up and started to have children. Yet Rabastan never got married. But then the Dark Lord rose to power challenging them all and drew in the Rodolphus's wife, Bellatrix who Rabastan was a complete and utter nutter for the Dark Lord. This eventually brought Rodolphus in too who then tried to bring Rabastan in also. When that didn't exactly work Rodolphus asked Melody who wanted nothing to do with it. In a fury of rage she stormed out with her husband and weren't seen for years. _

_Until a certain memory flew in by owl containing the untimely notice of their sister's death. Rosiella Melody Nott and husband were killed by a muggle automobile by a drunk driver pent on revenge over his break up with his girlfriend._

_With that the two brothers were never quite the same man anymore and Rabastan would have lost his insanity if it were for the baby picture that he found at his sister's house. _

_Apparently he and Rodolphus had a niece…_

_~w~_

Sitting up in his chair from the café across the street Rabastan noted his brother looking at the muggleborn witch of the 'Golden Trio'. It was quite suspicious especially when he noticed that his brother kept staring at the lovely brunette as she ate ice cream with the Zabini's eldest son.

Yet Rabastan knew he had seen those lovely dark colored locks of hair before and as the young heroine stepped out of the store Rabastan felt his heart contract and his incisors grow. There before him looking perfectly alive was an exact copy of Melody.

Rabastan swore, no freaking way.

~W~

He had been talking with Pansy and Theo for a while since he couldn't find Hermione anywhere when Blaise finally remembered her saying that she would be sitting in the Heads Carriage for the train ride back to Hogwarts for their final year. Even Draco told him about it too.

He was on his way to that part of the train when he noticed a familiar flash of Weasel red. Though unfortunately it was on the person he wanted the least, Ron. But what would he want now?

Didn't he already do enough damage already? Besides wasn't he still angry at his girlfriend, Blaise definitely wanted to beat up that cockalorum prat! The snollygoster!

Watching from the sidelines Blaise was ready pounce on the wizard if he even dared to make one small move. Which of course he did.

"What are you doing with Hermione, Malfoy?" Ron shouted with rage as he burst into the carriage. Blaise watched as the wizard forcefully pulled Hermione from within the grasp of his best mate who looked right angry at the redhead monstrosity.

He barely even heard, "What are you doing with him, you little slut?"

That's when he decided to jump in and attack the man who insulted his girlfriend, but it was already taken care of when he noticed Draco's eyes turn a violent red colour. The next second wings emerged and two very angry Drackens were on high alert.

Shit.

Well that would explain things better.

* * *

Okay amazing thanks belongs to: the 116 favouriters and the 215 followers. You guys all deserve amzing credit for without it there would be no further story.

Twenty reviews by tomorrow or the next day and a new update by this weekend! Review please and tell me what should happen next. Besides Ron's somewhat demise... hehe.

I am done with AP testing just finished today, now all this stress is gone by teachers keep wanting to do projects and tests so we'll see how far this will go. I better get back to work on my Othello project now...

Okay so now we know a bit on Hermione's heritage and Ron was really angry, I really want to beat up the git. It will happen soon. Maybe Narcissa will be in the next chapter and so will Snape and hopefully we will actually see Hogwarts. I keep wanting to put it in but i keep coming up with these new ideas for this story and other Dramiones that i want to work on.

Au revoir! I do not own anything. Story adopted from tltharp 11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre used with permission.


	11. Dracken Discoveries

**Chapter 11. Dracken Discoveries**

* * *

"_Drackens are very protective of those are members of their pack/clan. Family members will have the same type of markings on both their human/Dracken forms. This could manifest in any number of ways from regular birthmarks to particular shaped/sized birthmarks. One way that family members or mates know when a submissive Dracken is near/in danger is that their incisors will grow and extend. The dominant Dracken will then try to highlight the source of distress it is coming from and do absolutely anything in its power to have the thread eradicated."_

_-You Are Mine by M. R. Granger_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson and her boyfriend Theodore Nott were happily sitting together in their own very private and very secluded carriage of the Hogwarts Express. Some of the other Slytherins had taken other ways to get to the school besides the train. But it was fine, Pansy felt perfectly happy to be alone with her boyfriend. Maybe they would catch up on that one snogging session they had to break up do her father and his father coming into the room to fetch a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

Of course just as the their lips were about to meet the door to their carriage burst open sending them jumping back a bit to look at the uninvited guest who had interrupted their almost-kiss. The person had just interrupted the now disgruntled couple was none other than Blaise Zabini who by the looks of was a little pissed off.

"I can't find her anywhere on this blasted train!" the Italian stated and he sat across from his good friends. "Was I interrupting?" the young man smirked looking at the furious blush that Pansy was now sporting.

"No, not all we actually was just getting situated, Blaise." Pansy answered almost immediately.

"Situated my ass, Pansy." Blaise chuckled and he watched the couple move uncomfortably.

"She has to be here somewhere, Blaise. Now way would she miss her final year at Hogwarts." Pansy answered trying to veer the topic of the discussion back to where it began.

"Who is this 'she' you guys are referring to anyways?" Theo put in for the first time in this discussion. Pansy sighed, for someone so smart sometimes her boyfriend was really stupid at keeping up with the latest events among their friends.

"Theo! Honestly, what am I going to do with you? Remember last week when we went to Diagon Alley and we saw many of friends there. Well on that day Blaise finally grew up and got himself a real deserving girlfriend instead of some fling." Pansy stated happily. There were no rumours or dramatic events that could escape her clutches in some ways she was almost as bad as Rita Skeeter.

Theo just shrugged his shoulders and took a piece of his chocolate covered biscuit cookie that brought on the train into his mouth. But then as he thought about another question entered his mind. "So who is your new girlfriend Blaisey?"

Pansy laughed at the nickname, but was still a bit put off as it had seemed her boyfriend was just as clueless as ever.

"Theo, think about it there was a curly haired brunette that entered the inn with Ginny Weasely." Pansy answered.

"Mía? Really since when did you begin to have feelings for her?" Theo smirked and watched as it Blaise's turn to be uncomfortable.

"Well you see, well urm-" Blaise stuttered and tried to trail off what he was saying.

"Theo, it has been obvious for years the little Blaisey here has had a crush on Mía badly." Pansy practically cooed and watched Blaise turn read.

"Well thinking about it, I haven't seen her in a while. Though I did see here for a brief second heading towards the Heads Carriage, I think she made Head Girl." Theo stated.

The next second Blaise ran out of that room as if the hounds from hell were after him. Inwardly the Dracken inside desperately wanted her touch.

"Finally I never thought he would leave!" Theo said exasperated.

"Theo!"

"What I just wanted my precious little mate all to myself." Theo replied knowingly, girls loved it when boys would sound romantic just not in a cheesy way.

"You do know that you're a prat." Pansy chuckled as Theo's arms encircled her chest. He always gave her a comforting feeling.

"As long as I am your prat."

"Why of course, why wouldn't you be?"

~W~

_Cissa,_

_Meeting held immediately. My house, front parlour._

_-Laney_

Narcissa Malfoy opened the owl that had arrived the exact minute she had made it home with Lucius from King's Cross. Noting Elaine Parkinson's cursive flowy handwriting Narcissa set down her bag and dismissed herself to the nearest powder room to fix her make up one last time. Lucius waited for his wife to get ready before giving her noisy kiss on the cheek and headed to the Ministry.

After arriving in the grand front parlour of the Parkinson Estate Narcissa was greeted by many of her friends Ivy Nott, Isabella Zabini, Adrianne Pucey, Persephone Greengrass, and last but not least Elaine's cousin Angelica whom was missing for years. These were most the girls that Narcissa grew up with as a young girl attending Hogwarts. Being the youngest of her sisters it was harder for her to cope with being alone but she found ever faithful friends in these girls who now were adult women.

"Angelica? Is that really you?" Adrianne asked incredulous. Angelica was noted to be missing in action along with Ivy's brother-in-law since before the Dark Lord disappeared almost seventeen years ago. The raven haired witch that was Hermione's step mother for years smiled faintly and greeted her friends and family. Now that everything from the war was settling down she would be able to come out about her whereabouts.

"It's me all right; I've been safe all along." Angelica looked at each of the women in the room with her. It felt so good to be back to the Wizarding world again, she was starting to lose her touch.

"But where have you been all this time?" Persephone asked.

"Undercover, let me tell you a long and terrible tale about our great friend the deceased Melody…"

And so the witch began her tale, the tale of their friend who tragically died trying to give her daughter a better future.

~W~

Draco turned and growled a low but menacing tone that could frighten any living person. He had tasted something quite unsavory in the air and it tasted just like Weasel. Not knowing what had come over him he took a protective stance to defend the oncoming enemy whose soul intent was the innocent female in his arms. Not on his watch!

"What are you doing with Hermione, Malfoy?" the Weasel shouted with rage as he suddenly burst into the carriage nearly taking the hinges off the door. Draco only held her closer to his chest as if to say that wasn't going to let Hermione go anytime soon.

But the Weasel was quick and suddenly Hermione was pulled forcefully from his grasp. Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. Already on Hermione's pale arms he could see the purple bruises shaped as fingerprints forming. In the redhead's eyes Draco could see the buildup of fury and rage a face he had seen before many times during the war but never on the Weasel so much.

The thing that really set him off was the next thing he heard the Weasel speak to the brunette Draco had kissed just moments ago. "What are you doing with him, you little slut?" That's when Draco saw red, already he could feel his strong incisors growing and the anger in him only intensified. From the corridor Draco could see an equally angry looking Blaise.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione nearly shouted trying to rip her hands out of the Weasel's strong grip.

"A freaking slut, that's just what you are! You couldn't just have a war hero so you would settle on someone to make me jealous. I thought you were playing hard to get but what do I see? The other day you were having a battle of the tongues with Zabini and just a few minutes ago I saw you snogging Malfoy! You can't have them both." Draco could only watch as Weasel gripped Hermione…uh Granger's hand even tighter making her gasp out in pain. If the rat even so much made a scar Draco swore he make sure that the Weasel would be losing the precious item between his legs.

"I didn't kiss Malfoy and he kissed me in the first place! The git! But besides Blaise is my boyfriend now! You prat! OUCH, RON! LET GO OF ME!" Hermione nearly screamed out as Ron's hold on her increased. Instinct took over her as she raised her nails right across the Weasel's face leaving long red angry looking welts in their place.

The Weasel screamed and roared in pain but didn't let go. "Why did you that, you bitch?" the next second the monster slapped the beautiful brunette in the face, hard. What once was red in Draco's view was now vibrant blood stained. Both Draco and Blaise were too shocked to react at first; they would never pen Weasely as the violent type.

But it didn't stop there before Hermione even had a time to get up the monster was over her and threw another hit at her that made her bounce back and hit the wooden part of the carriage, conking her on the head and throwing her into unconsciousness.

Draco dived for Hermione's crumpled body and could see the dark bruises that would mar her face. Meanwhile Blaise stormed forward pure fury emanating off of him, and nothing was as scary as an angry Dracken.

"What did you do to my girlfriend, Weasel?" Blaise demanded his voice deeper than normal; even his whole stance was different. Draco couldn't pay much attention to him due to the unconscious girl that lay in his arms.

"Nothing that she didn't deserve, Zabini." Was the awful answer that the young men heard. Draco wanted to go full Dracken on him but it looked as though Blaise was well on his way.

"How dare you hurt a defenseless girl!" Blaise roared and Draco was glad to see the rat quiver in his shoes.

"You could have killed her you fool!" Draco put in unknowingly stroking the knocked out girl's face. Draco had the strangest feeling as though this particular scene had happened before. It almost reminded him of the dream he had.

"But I didn't she's fine." The redhead stated not even caring.

"No she's not, why did you do it Weasel? Huh?" Blaise demanded and Draco could see the young man's hands look as though claws would emerge from them soon.

"I didn't do anything, just gave her a piece of my mind! Why would she want an evil Slytherin when she could have a war hero like me?" The Weasel thought of himself that highly, it was enough to make anyone sick.

"Yes, why would she is a great question, Mr. Weasely."

All three of them turned to face the dark man in the doorway. Headmaster Severus Snape.

Things were going to get good.

~W~

Rastaban stared at the girl as she left hand in hand with the young man from the ice cream parlour. There was no way that it was Hermione Granger from a few months ago. This girl was like a model, her eyes so round, her body full of lithe curves, her chest greatly proportion. She pretty much looked just like his baby sister right after she came into her inheritance. Overnight she turned from pretty average looking witch to full blazing could be model. The day their sister would return to Hogwarts after her transformation was the day that Rastaban sent special charms through owl to protect her from any unknown wizard.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his brother in the corner plotting away at some evil scheme, Bellatrix still had some sort of hold on his brother. Rastaban only sighed, if only he could have turned back the hands of time to prevent his brother from being trapped slash and or forced into marriage with the evil bitch. Then all of this stuff wouldn't have happened and his baby sister would still be alive today.

But one can only change the hands of past so much without it harming the future.

Using much of his resources Rastaban had figured out where Hermione Granger lived, just a few hours ago he had seen the family leave with a packed car but returned without their daughter. He had a feeling of what was going on.

Rastaban waited for while thinking of some way to get to into the Granger household without them knowing that they were really beign invaded. Perhaps he could act like some door to door salesman or he could just use _petrificus totalus_ it was the easier one of the two. Not wanting to get into trouble Rastaban just went straight up to the front door and rang the doorbell at least that's what he read that he was supposed to do he just felt like he was hitting some odd glowing button.

It didn't take long but a few minutes later the sound of footsteps getting closer became apparent and Rastaban could hear a man's voice saying something.

The person who answered the door certainly surprised him though; it was none other than Ian Nott. He was the brother of the man who married his little sister.

"Ian?" Rastaban asked identifying that patch of hair anywhere.

"Rastaban?" the man asked looking at the former Death Eater before him.

The two men looked at each other oddly.

Oh how was this quite touching.

~W~

"Harry, where did Ron go it's been an awful long time?" Ginny Weasely asked her amazing boyfriend.

The boy who lived just looked up and fixed his glasses trying to concentrate. "I'm not really sure, but then again I haven't seen Hermione either ever since the big incident last week. Do you think she would forgive him?"

"Ron hasn't even sent one stupid owl to her yet and knowing Hermione I feel as though he is doomed. The girl can hold wicked grudges, Harry, you don't even know it." Ginny responded. Her brother was a complete self-absorbed idiot now that war was over.

"I believe Ron said that he went to the bathroom, I hope he didn't run into the Wrackspurts." Luna spoke up with that airy quality of hers.

"Thanks Luna. Come on Harry; let's go to the Heads Carriage. Hopefully Hermione will let us sit with her for a little bit." Ginny then tugged on her boyfriend's hands getting him off the chair.

So the young couple went onward not knowing what they were about to face.

~W~

'Ride the train. Someone needs to watch over the children!' Minerva told him. 'What if something bad happens while they have no supervision?' She said. But he knew something wouldn't like the incident a few years ago when Dementors boarded the train and attacked Potter. 'Why don't you do it?' He had insisted but no Minerva was still just as strong willed as ever, somehow she had coerced him into riding the Hogwarts Express to their school from King's Cross.

He was Headmaster now; he could practically say and or do whatever he wanted now. He was now able to be free of other horrible senses of duties now that the war was over. Luckily he was given his very own carriage that was separated from the others. It included a bigger chair and more leg room than the others but otherwise it was just the same.

So to past the hours ahead of him he grabbed a one of the new books he had recently bought while in Diagon Alley the other day and bean reading. He was in the midst of _Dragons & Drackens: The Difference Between the Species_, one of the books that Lucius demanded he read when he heard some sort of squabble going on in the carriage next to his. Oh right, it was the Heads Carriage. This most likely meant that Granger and Draco were probably in some heated argument.

Wait a minute, Draco and Granger? But wasn't Granger Draco's mate? What was going on?

"OUCH, RON! LET GO OF ME!" Severus heard Granger's voice yell out in pain. What was the Weasel doing in there? Muffled noises followed suit and Severus couldn't hear what was going on but he could sense that things were getting intense.

A loud shriek and then a painful bump was heard and Severus looked up from his book. Something bad was definitely going on.

"What did you do to my girlfriend, Weasel?" Blaise Zabini's voice was heard angrily from the other side. Was Zabini talking about Granger? But she was Draco's mate or was she? Grabbing another book from the pile Severus flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for.

_A submissive may, in some cases, have more than one dominant mate. A powerful submissive Dracken requires more than one dominant to impregnate her for the conception to take up; it is unclear as to why, as the Drackens are so few in number that nearly all of them hide themselves away as a safety precaution. This event has only been recorded a few times per century, but the numbers dwindle as the Dracken populace is steadily decreasing._

A powerful submissive Dracken may have more than one dominate mate. More than one…

Was that happening, for he knew that the Zabini's came from a long line of Drackens? No, the two young men wouldn't be able to share the poor girl they would end up killing each other in the process even if they were best mates.

Snape turned his head back in the direction of the angry shouts and scuffling.

"You could have killed her you fool!" Draco's voice sounded angry. That might not be good, if the Weasel but Granger in danger then he might not just be putting himself in danger but also everyone else. No one was particularly safe when a dominant Dracken was in rage.

Setting the book down, Severus stood up. He had better interfere soon otherwise one of the students might have ended up killing the other and Severus didn't really want to have Minerva yell at him yet again. He had just reached the doorway when he heard the redheaded boy of the 'Golden Trio' say; "I didn't do anything, just gave her a piece of my mind! Why would she want an evil Slytherin when she could have a war hero like me?"

Oh of all the convoluted things! What was wrong with this ninny hammer prat? Did all that food he shoved into his mouth somehow block the arteries to his brain? Was he always such a snollygoster git?

This is why when Severus spoke he also felt pride when he noticed the redhead's pallor change so quickly in his mere presence. "Yes, why would she is a great question, Mr. Weasely."

The youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasely looked as though he was about to hurl his lunch.

Oh this would be delightful one to explain. Snape inwardly smirked; _just try to get _yourself_ out of this one Weasely._

* * *

Wizard shout outs to the 124 favouriters (Amazing!), the 227 followers (Oustanding!) and of course the 25 of you who reviewed. So enjoy the chapter.

**So **Snape appeared, I still have to try and figure out what type of Headmaster he will be. Rastaban is a good guy and is more involved with Hermione than you would think. Roldolphus has a role too. Ron will get his due the next chapter! :) Some of our other favourite Hogwarts characters will appear soon so any other favourites?

I still have to figure out if there will be an slash (yaoi) scenes or not maybe eventually when the story progresses? Does anyone want them, cause I'm not that good at writing them...? I also kind of want to make a banner or something for this fic but we'll see.

At least 22 reviews this time before the weekend and I will update sooner. Thanks for reading!

I do not own Harry Potter. Just this fanfic. Story adopted from tltharp 11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre, used with permission.


	12. Meeting of Mates

**Chapter 12. Meeting of Mates**

* * *

"_Unmated submissive are very strong targets and can be highly danger prone. There are pheromones that are released that build up within the body of both dominants and submissives, submissives more than dominants due the fact that submissives may have this secret attraction to them. It is when these pheromones are released that people may have very strong urges towards the unknowing target and can be either positive or negative. Due to these features submissives that are not yet mated are vulnerable to the slightest of pressure or injury. After mating/bonding the amount pheromones released is more controlled as the submissive will only respond to the dominant."_

_-A History of Creatures by Florielle Denbury_

* * *

Ron gasped like a little girl at the sound of Headmaster Snape's voice. Draco smirked as the Weasel went from angry red to scared shite white. Before anyone could say a word Blaise's fist connected with the redhead's nose making a distinctive 'snap' sound as the Weasel's nose broke due to pressure. The young man howled in pain and then angrily shoved his way towards Blaise.

"I won't say that you didn't deserve that Mr. Weasely but from the looks of things I believe that you do. Draco can you take Miss Granger here and escort Mr. Zabini to the hospital carriage. I'll take care of Mr. Weasely here." Severus Snape replied and one didn't have to look hard to see the anger in his dark eyes. Draco stood up with the unconscious girl in his arms, his heart beat dropped as he heard her shallow breathing.

"But he injured my girlfriend!" Blaise said angrily. Draco too fought from beating the redheaded monster into a delicious pulp.

"Be that as it may, I will see to it personally that Mr. Weasely gets his due." Snape responded solemnly.

"But-" Blaise started once again but was cut off by Snape.

"I suggest you go for I fear that Miss Granger could have some serious damage to that rather large brain of hers." Snape turned his attention to Ron Weasely. The young man in question was now deviously trapped within the Heads Carriage with no means of escape from the dark and quite scary Headmaster.

Draco was already out of the room by then but as he left he heard a good amount of shrieking coming from behind him. Snape would always be a maniacal Slytherin, always. Blaise was right behind him and front the heavy atmosphere one didn't need Dracken powers to tell that the young man was angry.

~W~

Ginny Weasely was pulling her boyfriend along the extensive hallway from car to car on the Hogwarts Express. Where in the world was the stupid Heads Carriage? The two of them had already passed at least three or was it four cars of the train?

"Ginny, slow down you are going too fast! I can barely catch up!" Harry said almost out of breath as Ginny stopped for a brief second before marching forward to the next car on the train.

"Harry, we need to find Ron I feel as though something bad is going to happen!" Ginny moved forward not looking where exactly she was going. Instantly her head collided with something hard and very very muscular. Harry caught her before she could fall to the floor of the moving train and she gasped at person she ran into.

"Sorry Weaselette but I'm in a hurry." Draco Malfoy said curtly and rushed past them with a crumpled looking Hermione in his arms. A few steps behind him was Blaise Zabini, who muttered a few incomprehensible words towards them then disappeared after Malfoy.

Harry only gasped. "Was that Hermione in Malfoy's arms?"

"Yep."

"I have a bad feeling about this Ginny."

"I'm going to kill my brother, Harry, just you wait and see." With that Ginny ran off towards the next open carriage door in time to see Headmaster Severus Snape pulling a disgruntled Ron by the ear. Her brother's hand was clasped on his nose and from where she was Ginny could tell that he was bleeding profusely.

"Ron what did you do?" Harry asked looking at his best friend, the redheaded boy just tried to shrug it out.

"Mr. Weasely here had an unfortunate run in with Miss Granger. It appears that their relationship is not as it used to be." Snape put in before Ron had a chance to reply.

"I didn't do anything! Sir, you saw what Zabini did to me, break me nose right in half he did!" Ron complained and others stared as a trail of blood poured out of his nose.

"From what I heard from my carriage, Mr. Weasely I could tell that it was quite enough." Snape retorted and pulled harder on Ron's ear. "Come along, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasely would you clean up the Heads Carriage a bit I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini made quite mess in there." With that statement both Snape and Ron disappeared through the door to the Headmaster's Cabin.

"He's so in for it when I tell mom." Ginny smirked and entered the Heads Carriage with Harry. A fallen book lay on the ground, crumpled papers, a few drops of blood on the ground and they could hear Crookshanks mewing profusely.

"Here's Hermione's wand, why wouldn't she use it?" Harry inspected the intricate design carved into the magical piece of wood. The young man then went to Crookshanks cage and petted the upset kitty.

"I don't know," Ginny said as she paused to pick up the fallen book and glanced at the quirky title. "this seems a bit peculiar though. Look at what Hermione was reading; _Daring the Dracken by C. S. Black._ Harry, do you know what a Dracken is?"

"Dracken are you sure it isn't like a Kraken, the giant sea monster?" Harry spoke opening the door to Crookshank's cage and taking the poor disgruntled cat out.

"I'm pretty sure it is a different thing, Harry." Ginny said and flipped the book open to the table of contents hoping the book would have some sort of introduction. Looking at the beautifully scripted page Ginny read on.

_**Daring the Dracken**__ by C.S. Black_

_Introduction:_

_It is not commonly known but within the Wizarding World there are still many unexplained creatures. One of these creatures is the Dracken, a breed of both Dragon and wizard descent. Drackens were once high in populace back in the times of the ancient wizard, Merlin. But due to dangerous and strong powers emitted from the Drackens both muggles and wizards alike have tracked and hunted them down almost to extinction. Drackens being highly adapted creatures have learned to blend well with human society and have evolved to become ever more human structured. Still various spells and potions require Dracken parts of which are rare and have been sold on the dark market. These highly volatile creatures have been put on the Ministry of Magic's endangered species list, due to the low amount of Drackens today. The last magic census has declared at least 100 left, the numbers will never be the same but due to better conditions it is possible. _

_Now dear reader, many wizards believe that Drackens are just like most of the other creatures around today that have highly human characteristics. Creatures such as werewolves and veelas but the truth is that Drackens aren't that different from everyday wizards. Just as humans are Drackens have a need of love and protection and are highly affectionate with those held dear. This dear reader is my very own story, the story of how I dared to meet my very own and personal Dracken. It is a love story doomed to meets it end but by overcoming personal flaws one only learns that being who you really are is truly easier than you think._

_Chapter One. From Humble Beginnings_

_I cannot disclose it to you but young Drackens are born out of love. Dracken mates either the dominant or the submissive can only reproduce children out of pure love. But my family being one of high standards in the Wizarding community could only…_

"Ginny!" Harry called pulling his girlfriend from the intriguing beginning of the book she was reading. Ginny smirked inwardly so Hermione was a romantic, one could never tell by the way the brunette acted.

"What? I was reading this." Ginny looked up at Harry who seemed to be holding a piece of ratted paper.

"I think you should look at this." Harry held the piece of paper in front of the redhead's face. "I think she may have forgotten that she left it in the book she was reading."

Ginny looked down at the crinkled paper and read.

_My Darling Hermione,_

_If you happen to find this letter than I fear for the worse has happened to both me and your father. For you see, my sweet daughter, that you are not just any normal witch. Not that you would be anyway, but you are among one of the last of our depleting people; the Drackens…_

Ginny turned to Harry and gasped as they read the intricate cursive writing on the letter addressed to their friend. The young couple turned to stare at each other in awe Hermione would have a lot of explaining to do.

~W~

"You prat! OUCH, RON! LET GO OF ME!" Hermione had screamed at her best friend as his nails tightened around her arm. Inwardly she wished that she was mated for the strength to subdue the angered redhead. Using the only weapon she had on her she drove her newly sharpened nails toward his faces, making a harsh red line right over his left eye. It was enough to stop to him but not nearly as long as she hoped it would be.

Ron screamed in anguish and in pain. Inwardly Hermione hoped the special poison contained in her nails would work in her human form. But Ron still held his death like grasp on her other wrist and she felt that he intended to not let her go. "Why did you that, you bitch?" he said harshly as he pulled her towards him. Hermione could smell the nasty leftover food left in his teeth, it was raw and it practically made her gag.

The next she knew was that a fist connected with her face sending her back towards the hard floor but somehow she still stood up straight. For a few seconds no one even dared to breathe. But Hermione could sense the evil animosity the two Slytherin men had against the redhead. A few seconds later Hermione noticed how disoriented she was, she must have hit her head hard and tried to tell her legs to work and move. Betrayed by the weakness Hermione was unprepared for what she had in store.

A second later Ron was over her once again; his breathing laboured and Hermione could almost taste his rage. This time Ron hit her with full force sending her an even farther distance. Her body fell with full force and her head took the brunt of the impact hitting the wooden railing.

That's when everything got really dark. But not before she looked at the faces of both Blaise and Malfoy. At least this time Ron would get what he had coming for him. This time Hermione knew that when she awoke or even if she awoke things would end up badly.

While Hermione was unconscious her mind floated. As calmness swept over her body she fell into a deep slumber. Yet this dream was different from the other ones she normally had. This one both delighted her and scared her. For in this dream she watched with fascinated horror her very own demise.

_~w~_

_Wherever she was, it was dark and comfy. Her body felt an aching need almost a pull that demanded to be sated._ _A man's bulky muscular arms encircled her from behind. She always loved surprise embraces, especially ones that knocked her off her feet._ _His succulent lips kissed her from the base of her neck and kept getting higher and higher. The continued to go even higher and higher until finally the young man's addictive lips reached that intended destination, her mouth. Meanwhile a pair of hands massaged her legs, giving the tender and very sore muscles the proper treatment they deserved. _

_Then the man who was kissing her, tongue wiped across her lips begging to enter her mouth. It was forceful but she passionate obliged to the man's lustful demand. A moan escaped her throat as the hands that were once massaging her now made their ever slow way towards her dewy center. If the fingers came just an inch closer they would reach her already sopping wet center. The man that was kissing her lips released her for a second._

"_Are you already wet, my M__í__a?" a husky man's voice whispered into her ear. His very voice sent shivers all the way down her spine. The next second a finger rubbed against her asking pussy, swirling around the leaking juices that had started to collect._

"_She's such a naughty, naughty girl Drake. We've barely even touched her and she's already this wet." The other man's voice replied as he continued on with his ministrations to her body. Someone's freed hand tugged on her breast making them taut._

"_Naughty girls deserve punishment, don't you think?" the man behind her stated as he continued to tug on her hardened nipples making them sore. The man by her thigh's chose that moment to dig his fingers deeper into her warm core to tug on the bundle of nerves gathered there. His action made her moan out loudly in protest but it all felt so good…_

"_Have you been naughty, M__í__a?" the man by her thigh's asked his hot breath was so close to her thighs it made her shiver once more. But before she could respond his fingers were moved away from where she so desperately wanted them to be. Hermione moaned in the loss of skin to skin contact._

"_Yes, M__í__a, have you been a naughty girl?" the man who was behind her demanded as he tweaked her nipples once more making her yelp._

"_Answer me, M__í__a, are you a bad girl or not?" the man that held her nipples in his hand only tweaked them harder giving more emphasis to what the man by her knees was saying. A hand was removed from her aching breast only to be replaced by the man's mouth. His teeth bit her making her shout._

"_Yes! Yes, I'm a bad girl, a very naughty girl!" Her body was lost in the throes of passionate lust and insatiability of the dominant Drackens that now controlled her body._

"_Drake, who would have thought that the Gryffindor princess the bookworm extraordinaire is naughty beast in the bed?" the man by her thighs said to the man sucking on her breast. _

"_As long as she ours, Blaise." Draco Malfoy answered taking his mouth of her nipple for a second to recapture her now swollen lips. While Blaise's thick cock rubbed against her aching pussy, he was teasing her still. But the next second he entered her bringing her to an earth shattering release that almost made her scream out if it weren't for Draco possessing her lips at the moment._

_She was just coming down from her high when the games begun…_

…

_She was in a meadow of some sort, it was definitely some place that she recognized but couldn't the name on her tongue right away, she cursed at the overly large brain she had there was only so much that she could bring forth from memory. Yet she felt so happy, so calm, and so comfortable, her heart felt at total ease. Never had she felt so joyous even after the war the constant onslaught of post-traumatic stress plagued her night after night._

_She felt comfort from the person holding her in their arms, the constant 'thump' rhythm of the person's heart lulled her to an almost sleep like state. Though she knew that if she fell asleep once more she would not be able to enjoy such a happy environment like this once more. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind, a game they could play a game. _

"_Let's play a game." She suddenly jumped up from the man's lap surprising him, by now she knew from just his mere presence that it was none other than Malfoy. Inwardly she wondered why she was dreaming of her boyfriend's best mate lately. "I'll hide and you two find me." She clapped her hands together in anticipation. Why she hadn't played this game since she was a mere child! Somehow she felt as though the two wizards by her would enjoy the game as well._

"_On the count of ten." Blaise's rich Italian voice filled the air. Hermione knew that he would never back down from a challenge neither would Malfoy._

"_Don't forget to cover your eyes!" Hermione reminded the two of them as she happily skipped away thought the wildflowers of the meadow. Being the Slytherin men that they were, Hermione knew that would try and cheat._

"_One…two…three…"Hermione watched with fascination from her hiding spot as the two men counted. Sure enough Draco tried to peak between the crook of his hands._

"_Hey, no peeking Drake!" she shouted as she reprimanded the blond Slytherin. But Hermione could sense his dangerous smirk and from the corner of her eye she could see Blaise also smirking. Go figures._

"_Yeah no peeking, Drake." Blaise chuckled also reprimanding the blond Slytherin, Hermione giggled at the sneaky bastard._

_But the next second Hermione sensed a dark presence and a pair of hands covered her mouth blocking her airway as her attacker grabbed her from behind. She fought to make a noise and bit on the evil villain's hand making him (or at least she thought it was a male by the shape of the fingernails) let go of her mouth for a bit but was able to grab at her waist. Hermione did one of the few things she could without her wand, she screamed and tried to fight back. But before she could her attacker hit with something a hex most right on her back. Suddenly the once happen meadow turned dark and gray just as the sky died during the final battle._

"_Cara!" Blaise called and she tried to smile back at him to reassure him that she was fine but then she felt the burning sensation sent along with the curse. Hermione could almost sense the blood trickling down her back to her legs._

"_Let go of her!" Draco roared furious and Hermione could have sworn an angry beast has come out of Malfoy the way he was acting. Hermione felt her body growing weak as another spell hit her point blank in the back right where the heart was. Shocks of pain, much like the cruciatus curse vibrated her body. But yet she was able to stay awake while most of her energy reserves were quickly fading. _

_Deep within her mind she knew that if her attacker wouldn't stop after killing her, Hermione used most of her energy to make her lips form the words she wanted to say. "Save yourselves." And Hermione saw her body fade but could hear the voices talk about her._

"_M__í__a! M__í__a, don't do this to me, come on wake up!" it felt like seconds later that she heard Blaise shout this. Her body felt detached, her heart felt like rending in two. That second Hermione knew that she had died._

_The very though frightened her, to survive so much already just to die like that. Her biggest fear wasn't dying to say the truth but one of them was leaving behind the ones she loved. _

_Hermione screamed._

_~w~_

The next second Hermione awoke a painful throbbing occurred in her head and she felt very much disoriented. But as she clutched her head and her chest she happened to look into two pairs of eyes. One was Blaise's familiar green and another was a molten Malfoy silver.

Both of them looked as though they fought with the devil of death and survived.

~W~

Luckily for the three of them Madame Pomfrey had decided to ride the train with the students this year. Draco counted his blessings that she also had medical equipment with her too. By the time she had taken care of Hermione and was given a full story by Blaise she had immediately marched towards the Headmaster's Cabin to see how Snape was dealing with the angsty and vengeful Weasel.

Draco watched carefully as the beautiful brunette took shallow breathes as she laid on the only pallet available on such short notice. Blaise sat by her feet and stared at her with such longing full eyes.

Taking a deep breath Draco tried to give his best mate a dry smile. Blaise only looked back at Draco a bit put off.

"What were you doing with my girlfriend, Malfoy?" Draco stiffened, Blaise only called him by his last name when he was angry.

This was going to take some explaining to do…

~W~

* * *

For those of you who got confused here is a little bit of a summary:

Truth is Hermione was adopted by Anthony Ian Nott (brother in law to Ivy Nott or Theo's mother) and Priscilla Angelica Nott nee Parkinson (cousin to Elaine Parkinson otherwise known as Pansy's mother). Her birth parents were Rosiella Melody Nott nee Speareson and Christian Eric Nott (or Anthony's brother). Melody Speareson is the half-sister to the LeStrange brothers. During the year of rise of power for the Dark Lord, Melody feared that her brother Roldolphus was being brainwashed by his crazy wife, Bellatrix whose powers over Roldolphus ran deep, would try to convert both her and her husband. To keep their only daughter safe Melody sent Hermione to live with the newlywed Angelica and Ian Nott who had recently moved to the muggle world. Meanwhile Melody and Christian were given a choice of choosing which side of the war to be on, but Melody and her husband remained on the opposite side of the spectrum and chose to deny his requests.

Unknown to the LeStrange brothers their sister was brutally murdered by Death Eaters undercover in the muggle world. Recently after her seventeenth birthday Hermione finds out she is a Dracken. One of the very few left in the Wizarding World, due to this her body has changed for the better. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are both Drackens but unbeknownst to all of them they do not know of each other's inheritance. Blaise admits to liking Hermione and asks her out to be his girlfriend. Ron Weasely with the emotional range of a teaspoon decides to be a git and hate Hermione for being friends with the so called enemy, the Slytherins with whom she had been friends with for years (just save a few) but also has it in his mind that Hermione really likes him despite what she says. Angry at Hermione still Ron goes to look for her in the Heads Carriage and ends up seeing her and Draco Malfoy kissing, a kiss Draco has forced upon her. Enraged Ron violently attacks Hermione knocking her out while Blaise hits Ron but before much could be done Headmaster Severus Snape steps in to prevent any further violence from happening.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny stumble upon the book that Hermione left behind finding the letter that Hermione's real mother left to her. But now Blaise really wonders what Draco was doing to his girlfriend that made Ron so angry. Things only go on from there…

* * *

I would love to thank the 141 favouriters and the 260 alerters! Especially those of you who commented on this chapter, 36 reviews that's the best I've ever had! Can we make at least 25-30 for the next chapter?

To those of you who wonder, I really don't have the time for a Beta as much as people may ask I try to make this story come together. I am only given so much time to do so but I will work to perfect my writing during summer break.

On that note, I will be leaving by the end of this week for a family trip and before I go I might be able to put out another chapter but we'll see...

So if you were a Hogwarts student who would you be? Age, name, gender, house, grade, villian/misunderstood 'bad guy'/ or good guy, tell me a little about their character and maybe they will show up in the next uncoming chapters...just wondering...

I do not own anything, except for this fanfiction. Story adopted from tltharp11 and Dracken theme by StarLight Massacre both used with the proper permission.


	13. Dreams Unlocked

**Chapter 13. Dreams Unlocked**

* * *

"_It is in the rarest of cases that submissive Drackens will claim two dominants as their mates, in the few recorded cases dominant behaviour was noted to have changed drastically. In cases of only one dominant mate, the dominant is the overbearing cold 'tough guy' but when left alone with their mate/family they are the ever lovesick puppies. While with two dominants the cold tough guy façade is still present amongst strangers but towards the other dominants is a strong kinship, in some ways it can be rivalry over the shared mate or a mutualism knowing if other was lost the submissive would be heartbroken. Though there are very few chances of this happening."_

_-Drackens 101 by Merriam Bentley_

* * *

"What were you doing with my girlfriend, Malfoy?" Draco could only go through so many perfected Slytherin lies in his head before deciding on which one he would Blaise.

Inwardly Draco cringed, _what to say oh what to say? What would be the best lie and the first that would be able to spew out of his mouth to tell Blaise?_ But then again it didn't necessarily help that Blaise was also his best mate and knew when he would chuck out boldfaced lies.

Hermione whimpered at that moment and both of the young Drackens turned to look at her. The next second her breathing went back to normal and all focus was then again out back onto Draco.

"Well, Blaise, you see-" before Draco could go any further Hermione's sudden outburst shocked them both. They both turned to the unconscious girl who only gave out an erotic throaty moan before her body slumped back down into a more restful unconsciousness. Both of the young men stared out the window after her husky moan, it was enough to get any young male teenager turned on. Draco chose not to speak; maybe Blaise would change the subject.

"I'm waiting." Blaise said tensely, Draco swore. He better start from the very beginning and tell his best mate the whole truth.

"There is no other way to put this, but I'll have to tell you what really happened to me over the summer." Draco took a deep breath to stare into the eyes of his best friend. With a flick of his wand a few more incantations Draco had sealed the room from any intruding magical forces.

"It started the night right after my birthday, I still don't know why we drank that much alcohol, but anyways the next morning I felt like absolute shite. Even the blasted Pepper Up Potion wouldn't do a damn thing! For what felt like weeks, the pain grew worse. At first it was extreme headaches that would sometimes turn into migraines, and then it was the sudden uncontrollable bursts of magic. They were little things but every day the pain doubled from the day before. It was agonizing to say the least, but things still got even worse when I started to have flashes of unconsciousness and short-term memory loss, scared mother quite a bit too." Draco paused to look at Blaise reactions.

"When a wizard turns a certain age, they are in line for their inheritance. Drake, don't tell me but you got yours?" Blaise looked at his best friend; there were certain pureblood abilities that were inherited in young wizards. Sometimes it was just other magical abilities, shape-shifting, invisibility, mindreading, talking to animals, the somewhat norm.

"But mine comes with a price; over and over I would have the same haunting dream. A nightmare, almost, I watch for days on end an innocent young woman die at the arms of her captors. Each time it would start out happy, a loving scene, but skies turned grey and I watched with hopelessness at the girl was caught and practically slaughtered in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about. As time passed the scene only became more in detailed, I could almost taste her sweet scent, feel the delicious curves her body held, caress the soft hair of hers, hear her very voice in my mind… it was then that I saw her face. It was none other than Hermione Granger, the woman my conscience had chosen for me." Draco chose to leave out the part about dreaming about his best friend like that. How awkward would that have been?

"You dreamed about my girlfriend!" Blaise spoke out glaring at Draco, who only continued on.

"Yes, I dreamed about her, that for about the last three years of school. But the scary dreams weren't just everything, when I awoke my father wanted to discuss the family blood lines. Turns out we were more than just Purebloods, Blaise. My family came from a powerful sources of monsters, I guess what I am trying to say is that I am a Dracken." Draco shot out to say everything in his mind, his friend deserved some truth. Most of that pressure completely disappeared off his chest.

"You are a Dracken too?" Blaise happened to choke out. No way in hell could they both be Drackens, weren't their species extinct?

Draco turned to his best friend, did he just process the words correctly or was his hearing failing him? "Too? Blaise, don't tell me, never mind what you said about suddenly makes sense now. But how is it possible?"

Blaise looked incredulous, well this explained about why Draco was so sensitive but what did this have to anything to do with Hermione? "Who could have known that we both came from Dracken families, do you think our mothers know about this?" Blaise asked his mind still racing with all the thoughts in his head.

"Knowing my mother, I think that they knew from a long time ago." Draco answered with a smirk. At least things would be somewhat normal around here; he wouldn't have to go through the Dracken thing alone.

"But, I still have a question for you, _mate_, what _were _you doing to my girlfriend before the Weasel came in?" Draco had evaded this question by telling his friend the truth, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if he told Blaise the truth about what also happened in the carriage before he arrived.

It was time for him to suck it up and face the dreaded music, it was better to tell his friend than deceive him. The main reason for doing so was that Blaise could be a bat out of hell when he was angry, Draco could be like that too but he liked to consider himself the devil incarnate when he was raging angry.

"I'm waiting," Blaise t'sked and continued to look Draco directly in the eyes. Blaise's gaze never wandered and Draco could feel his body quake due to the pressure.

"There is no easy way to put this but, the young woman I saw in my dreams, the very woman destined to be my mate was Granger. It was as if my soul was calling for her, I could almost sense her death, a life that was too innocent to be lost and wasted. The Dracken in me just wants to lay her down and right mine all over her, mark her and keep her as mine." Draco had no choice but to look at Blaise and could almost sense his very emotions as they crossed his best friend's face.

"You want _my_ girlfriend, what is this? You never told me you had feelings for her, here all along I loved her for so many years. I was just so fortunate that she gave me a chance to become my friend, to turn our relationship into something more." Blaise had a seething look about him, if looks could kill Draco was sure he would have been dead in a heartbeat. "But that's just not it, Malfoy, during the summer I had the exact same kind of dreams you were having. Sitting in a meadow, then Mía wants to play a game and the next I notice she's in the hands of some villain. I just don't understand why would we have the same dreams?"

Draco looked back at Blaise, why would two Drackens have the same dream about the intoxicating young witch?

"Bigger question is what are we gonna do about it?" Draco mused; they were both Drackens that needed mates.

"What do you mean 'we'? Hermione is my girlfriend therefore she will be my mate, problem solved." Blaise countered, anger dripping from his voice.

"Blaise, it's not as simple as this, just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you get first dibs." Draco said back to his best friend just as tartly.

"I believe that it does, Malfoy, go find a mate of your own!" Blaise argued back, Draco could see the scales appearing on his friend's face and arms.

"We could always just share; I heard that you were always partial to threesomes and what not." Draco smirked in response. How dare Blaise yell at him like that? Only one person could be that angry at him and get away with it, and that was Granger.

Unfortunately it only seemed to make Blaise even angrier.

"WHAT?" Blaise roared making the room shake for a second.

"I don't think Granger would mind either, she couldn't keep her hands off of me before Weasel ruined everything." Draco unthinking said the next that happened to be in his head, it only goaded the angry Dracken even further.

"You did WHAT to my girlfriend?" Draco's own scales appeared at the sound of Blaise's shirt ripping in half under the stress of Blaise's wings suddenly opening. Things were getting intense between the two Drackens, any second and either of them would gladly rip the other's head off and eat it for breakfast even if they were best friends. Tension was strung, high in the air and for a few seconds nobody moved.

Then Hermione screamed.

It sounded as if the life was being sucked out of her soul; luckily Madame Pomfrey had placed a silencing charm upon the room beforehand. The Head Girl shakily got up and clutched to her forehead, for a few seconds Draco could just almost taste her pain. Tearful brown eyes stared back into his own silver-blue eyes as he worried for her safety. Blaise immediately went to his girlfriend trying to pinpoint her main source of pain. Both of their Dracken abilities went into overdrive to figure out the girl's problem, their scales ended up fading but both moved around the other tensely, the recent actions between them still not over just yet.

Her body thrashed violent as if fighting some unseen assailant, her mouth opened once more to emit a deathly terrifying screech compared to that of a banshee. Both of the boys struggled with a way to keep her body calm without making her cause damage to herself. She did manage to punch Draco in the place where it mattered, causing him to curse out but not let go of his grip on the girl. Blaise meanwhile was the object of a few kicks and Hermione almost unconsciously hit where the sun doesn't shine. The boys were eventually able to subdue the thrashing girl, Draco almost getting bit in the process and Blaise getting kicking square in the chest.

A few seconds later her body stilled and Draco strained to see if she was still even breathing. The boys slowly let go of the seemingly possessed girl, her body was finally relaxing after that horrible ordeal. A horrible straining gurgle noise was then emitted from her mouth as if someone was choking her and for a third time the Head Girl let out a scream, this one more powerful than the others making both the young men wonder what exactly was happening to the poor girl.

~W~

Hermione felt her body jerk suddenly as she awoke. Two gorgeous pairs of eyes looked back at her with concern. She could feel her heart beating harshly in her chest, the dream felt so real to her. Suddenly her boyfriend's arms gathered her up and she could feel his own body shaking. What happened? Why did they both look so beat up? Blaise sported a spilt lip and Draco had claw marks on his arms. Meanwhile her body felt as though she just fought a war and lost, she felt quite weak.

"What happened?" Hermione managed to croak out of her dry throat. Instantly Blaise was at her side, while Malfoy sat by her feet. When was he ever affectionate and what was that look in his eyes? Sadness? Remorse? Care?

"Well, what do you remember?" Blaise asked helping her sit up and holding her in his lap. From the corner of her eyes she could see Draco clenching his hands tightly as if angered but his eyes seemed to hold great concern. What was up with him?

Her head throbbed lightly as she recalled the recent events. She remembered Malfoy suddenly snogging her and Ronald coming in and attacking her without notice. He had said a few insults called her some derogatory words before physically abusing her. Why was Ron acting this way? What was wrong with him? Hermione remembered his sudden punch that sent her flying backwards that suddenly turned dark. But then there was the dream, the lovely but appalling dream. It was quite upsetting to watch herself die.

"A dream, I had a dream. But it was such a pleasant dream that turned into a horrifying nightmare." Hermione shook, normally she was much stronger than this, and she was the brave girl of the famed 'Golden Trio'. But yet the recent event made her feel so weak and so very vulnerable.

"What was this dream about?" Draco asked speaking up, surprising her. But then again he was a changed man, was he not?

"Drake!" Blaise admonished.

"What? It's an honest question?" Draco replied suavely, and then turned to focus his dreamy grey eyes back upon her. Hermione only blushed in response and due to the dream she just had. Why would she have such a naughty and dirty dream? It would have been best to tell the two young men the second half, besides how awkward would it have been to be explaining her dreams to two teenage boys?

"Please go on Mía," Blaise replied holding her closer to his chiseled chest. Hermione only took in the masculine scent of pure male and continued to tell her tale.

"Well you see, I was in a meadow," Hermione started and noted the look in both of the young men's eyes. "it was quite familiar looking, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. There were two other people with me, you and Draco." Hermione said looking at her boyfriend. "We were playing hide and seek, I think, we must have fallen bored. But out of nowhere someone attacked me, and tried to…to…to…" Hermione started stuttering as emotion swept over her.

Since when was she this pathetic?

"Hurt you?" Blaise venture not knowing where this would lead to.

"Kill you?" Draco guessed but he had a feeling where this was going. Things were starting to add up. Blaise only gave his the stare as if trying to say 'don't go there'.

Hermione could only nod as her body shook as she sobbed lightly. "I witnessed my very own death, it felt so real." Her voice quavered as she confessed, tears streamed down her eyes which had a feeling were now red and puffy due to crying. Blaise only encircled her tighter and she could feel someone else's hands petting her unruly curls. She turned and was surprised to see Draco at her other side.

"Mía, it was only a dream. Remember that, it was only a dream." Blaise crooned in that dreamy Italian lilt of his. Hermione could almost swear that his body just oozed sexuality, not that she would admit it to his face though. The three just sat there as her sobs turned into snuffles and finally calmed down as her breathe turned back to normal.

"Though I am wondering, what happened to Ronald?" She asked just a few minutes later to break the awkward silence that had filled the room suddenly in place of her crying and heavy breathing.

"Snape took care of him." Draco drawled and moved a few inches to the side, no longer was he petting her hair and in some ways she kind of missed it.

"He rightly deserves a beating for what he did to you, though." Blaise said looking down into her eyes.

"Whatever Snape comes up will be enough, though thank you." Hermione faintly smiled and gave her protective boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, a light one but albeit a kiss none the less. She turned her body as a sudden thought crossed her head and she spoke before thinking about what she was saying. "Malfoy, would you please explain why you suddenly kissed me earlier though?"

Hermione felt Blaise stiffen and noticed how Draco paled even more. Opps. This was definitely not good.

~W~

Rabastan LeStrange could only look at Ian Nott. His mind raced. What was the meaning of this?

"Ian?" Rabastan asked the wizard in front of him incredulous. This was one of the few wizards that were declared missing/pronounced dead a few years before the Dark Lord's uprising. Many had presumed that the notoriously good brother of the Nott family and the delicate flower from the Parkinson family had eloped and disappeared for good. Never would he expect the two of them to be in hiding in the muggle world.

"Rabastan? What are you doing here?" Ian Nott gasped never in a million years would he expect this wizard to find him let alone where he lived. What was he doing here in the first place?

"I was on a personal mission, so far it lead me here." Rabastan replied looking through the doorway and into the house.

Ian paused for a second before answering. "How rude of me, please come in. Perhaps you can stay for a while, Angelica is out for a bit." The man stood out of the way to let the wayward wizard into his humble abode.

About an hour later the two men were sitting around the kitchen table drinking warm coffee and talking about what happened to them in the recent years. Ian had to explain many things to the former Death-Eater turned spy about the muggle world. Rabastan took one final sip from his drink to turn to younger man.

"I'm also here on business, Ian; I want to know what happened to my baby sister and my niece all those years ago." Rabastan took out the crumpled photograph from his pocket, if it weren't for this little girl he wouldn't have been able to survive the war and still be out of Azkaban like he was today.

Ian sighed and picked up the familiar photograph, the man took out his wallet slowly and produced the same identical picture.

Rabastan only stared at the same two pictures; Ian gave him a faint smile. "She's been safe with me these past few years, Rabastan. She's known today as the girl from the 'Golden Trio', she goes under the pretenses as Hermione Granger."

Rabastan gasped, what else was going to happen?

~W~

Severus Snape contemplated. _Oh what to do, what to do?_ _Whatever was he going to do with the Weasely boy? _Being the Slytherin that he was, he knew all the devious punishments that the young man deserved. But Snape was having enough problems on his own as it is. If it wasn't this it was that, turning his head he heard the sound his much younger cousin coming to his carriage. Go figure the girl would want to know what he was up to now. From down the hall he could still hear Pomfrey yelling at the boy; maybe she would give the boy a lesson. Though Severus highly suspected that something else was going on, it clearly didn't make that much sense. Why would Ronald Weasely act like that to his best friend? It just didn't add up. Closing his book, Snape turned to face his wheelchair bound little cousin. He would have to deal with Weasely's punishment later.

~W~

Meanwhile Rodolphus LeStrange laughed, his plan was going swimmingly. No had thus expected his disguise not even Potter or Snape! He had high suspicion of what was going on but find out his niece was the mud blood of the Golden Trio and was actually a pureblood Dracken. Rodolphus had his ways of getting what he wanted; he was a villain was he not?

* * *

Finally another chapter for you guys, I'm sorry when I came back last week I had to make up alot of schoolwork (still do) and I lost focus on the story for a while. Forgive me?

I would like to thank with great wizard mentions to: the 152 favouriters and the 283 alerters whoo! That is quite a high number. This story is dedicated to you guys!

Can we please have at least 30 reviews before the next chapter? :)

So what do you guys think of the picture I did for this story on short notice, it's one of my Harry Potter t-shirts and Hogwarts class ties but I edited it abit. It was on such a short notice but I think it turned out pretty good.

We have few extra characters that will show up in the next coming chapters from: Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, Nala Moon and Moonlitechild91. Though two of them have the same name so I will have to think of something when referring to either one. Later I will properly introduce them into the story and see how they flow.

Now here's my question for this time: How does Ron deserved to be punished?

I'll leave it up to you guys to to get the idea rolling. You guys won't believe what will eventually happen but it will be revealed... Thanks.

I do not own anything, except for this story plot. Story adopted from tltharp11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre used with proper permission.


	14. Truth Behold

**Chapter 14. Truth Behold**

* * *

"_There are many creatures both the magical kind and the non that believe that mating is just the simple act of either out of lust/love or just an act of survival in nature. But with magical creatures it is much different than what is shown. Mating involves many steps, such as claiming, marking and of course the physical mating process. What many people/creatures see is only the physical aspect, but there is much more to that. After the proper mate is found (this can span from days to even years) the creature itself (be it Dracken, Veela, Werewolf or otherwise) will do anything to be near their mate. These creatures have such a high need that it is only natural that the mate will reciprocate their feelings. This is the claiming process, the marking process is simply one of the few people know of. Marking is the essential bite/blood drawn part of mating in which the mates will partake of each other's own life giving blood. This bonding process includes the blood ceremony where the blood of those being bonded will be placed under a charm; this charm only further protects each of the mates, ensures fidelity and deepens the connection between them."_

_-A History of Creatures by Florielle Denbury_

* * *

_Kill her, kill the mud blood. She deserves to die. Look at what she has done to you._

The crazy voices in his head beckoned him. The constant onslaught of screaming or yelling voices were enough to make anyone insane. At first it wasn't that bad, just a low constant buzzing noise that would fill his ears. Sure, it was annoying but it could be looked past. But soon the seconds turned into minutes that turned into hours into days and weeks and even months the noises only further increased. The buzzing turned into shallow whispers that escalated into voice that further increased into shouting insanities.

It was enough to make any person insane. Yet it was constantly there and it was driving him into the brink of insanity one more noise and he would not pause to turn his wand on himself.

_She has chosen sides with your enemy, who does she think she is? No longer is she faithful to you, she has found people better than you. To her you'll always be the worthless, pathetic sidekick. Why would she choose you when she could have a hero?_

The evil voices chimed in his head once more only infuriating him even further. These voices reminded him of the ones the Horcrux made when he and Harry destroyed it just a few months ago. But what made them worse was this time he knew without a doubt that what the voices screamed were nothing but the very truth.

But now he had to sit here and listened to ugly old hag as berated and lectured him for the next forty five minutes of the train ride to Hogwarts. 'Blah, blah, nag, nag, nag yadda yaddah.' Whatever.

The only thing he really had to worry about was Snape's punishment, ever since the last time he did something bad Snape punished him for days. But the redhead smirked, there were ways around that.

For now he would let Hermione win this battle for it wouldn't be long until he would win the war.

~W~

Meanwhile much farther away Rodolphus smiled evilly. His plan was nothing short of perfection. Unbeknownst to everyone during the war, after Fenrir Greyback's cronies captured the Golden Trio he had placed a charm upon the redhead. With a certain spell and flick of his wand it would eventually cause the victim to fall into sheer insanity. The magic cast imaginary voices into the victims head making them deranged. It was similar to an 'imperius' of the mind control but this one was more subtle and took time for the caster's control to build up. As time went by the voice became stronger and demanding, even shouting frequent profanities. Judging by the young man's strong temper, Rodolphus knew that he was the perfect victim for his games. At the time he felt that the spell may have been used in vain but now he knew what he had to do. victim for his games. At the time he felt that the spell may have been used in vain but now he knew what he had to do.

Rodolphus laughed one more time; he was going to finally get his revenge.

~W~

Rabastan LeStrange looked back at Ian Nott incredulous, many questions crossed his head. But why? Why did it have to be like this?

Finally after the awkward moment of silence Rabastan spoke. "Hermione Granger, the one who's been known as a filthy little mud blood for so long? The poor girl who was attacked by my former sister in law! What do you mean?"

Ian only calmly took a sip of his rich black coffee before answering the angry wizard. "Rabastan listen, Angelica and I never fit in, in the Wizarding world. We couldn't stand the prejudice our families held towards others, we always had to act accordingly, dress accordingly, speak accordingly, walk accordingly, and be smart accordingly. There were stupid freaking rules for everything, something I couldn't stand. Neither could Angelica, but at the time we were under pressure from many Pureblood families.

It was either die or disappear forever and we both chose the latter of the two. When Melody sent Hermione over to us I had no idea they knew of our plans to leave the Wizarding world for good. Angelica told me it was only for a short while, right before the dread work broke out and the Potter's were murdered. But then word got around that your sister was killed," Ian excused himself for a brief moment to pick something up from the other room.

Rabastan looked around the muggle styled kitchen meekly, a weird box like thing sat on the counter by the big stainless steel machine, Rabastan watched bemused as a timer went off counting down time until a sudden 'ding' went off surprising the former Death eater. To say it surprised the former Death eater was bit off, it was more of scared him enough to unsettle the very hot black liquid in his mug. Rabastan swore loudly as the burning drink spilt on his hands and then looked around the room for something to clean it up.

A few minutes later Ian returned with an aged newspaper in his hands, Ian then took note of Rabastan's current situation then went to find a dishcloth and take the cookies out of the microwave. Angelica made them the other day and they were only good when warmed up for a few seconds. After cleaning up the coffee he turned to Rabastan and handed the wrinkled pages of the newspaper reading the bold print titles before him.

_**Young Couple Crash or Murder?**_

_It was a dark night on the busy intersection of Broad St. and Main, when the young couple, Melody (25) and Eric Weston (28) of town, were heading home after a visiting a friend's house. Unfortunately the dark mists grew cloudy that night making it hard to even comprehend oncoming traffic. Mr. Weston was driving home in great condition, though the other driver of the other car was not. Stated as 'John Doe' due to the unidentified man found on the scene had more than five times the legal drinking limit of toxins in his blood. This reason played a big role that resulted in the head on collision of the two cars; unfortunately all three were killed upon impact when found by authorities only a few hours later._

_At first claims were to be a drunk driver as the main reason for this horrible accident that has tragically affected our town. But recent leads and authorities still question otherwise. Autopsy reports claim that due to the mere perfect conditions of the bodies of Melody and Eric Weston that a car crash couldn't have simply been the main reason of death. Authorities suggest foul play though not many people so much as hate the Weston couple. Just two years ago Melody and Eric Weston married in town. Sources say the young couple though a bit eccentric were the kindest souls anyone would ever meet. Others claim that Mrs. Weston had just announced that she was expecting, but autopsy reports say otherwise. Funeral arrangements have been made for next week. All are welcome to say their respects to the young Weston couple as they rest in peace. This case has been put on high alert, if you happen to know anything please call the county police station. _

"Murder?" Rabastan whispered looking back at Ian who was dunking his cookie into his own mug of coffee. "They were murdered?" Rabastan practically gasped out.

"It appears so; they also found this at the scene of the crime." Ian held out his shaking hand after reaching for something in his pocket.

Rabastan looked at the magical item that Ian placed in his hands. Then he cursed loudly to himself.

_Damn the bitch, Bellatrix!_

~W~

Severus Snape thought about all the diabolical choices of punishment for the youngest Weasely son. It had to be evil, it had to be just. No one should ever strike a girl like that! His thoughts turned toward his much younger cousin who was sketching something with dark charcoal. He couldn't really see it from his view but as long as she enjoyed the labour of work. Apparently all she wanted was to find a place where it was quiet enough to finish her drawing; the other cabins were just too crowded.

Madam Pomfrey's voice finally quieted down and Snape could hear her footsteps as she came closer and closer to his own private cabin. "Severus, Nyx," the mediwitch greeted the two in the cabin. Nyx looked at her briefly then went on into her artwork, the charcoal heard rubbing harshly against the special paper. "I suppose you heard all that?" the older witch asked.

"It was a bit impossible to not hear." Severus replied reaching for the book closest to him. He just needed to finish this last page otherwise he wouldn't have time to do it later, especially since it was only the first day back. There was still so much to do.

"Well you didn't have to deal with Miss Granger and her two bodyguards. Misters Malfoy and Zabini wouldn't even let me leave her side the whole time I was tending to her injuries. Nothing was broken thankfully but I fear she might have a slight concussion; I'll have to head back soon to check on her and give her a couple of potions for the pain. Whatever was Mr. Weasely thinking; I fear something is wrong with the boy Severus? Make sure to do something drastic, I still don't understand why he would ever do such a thing, Miss Granger was his best friend for the past couple of years." With that the mediwitch left the room to give the unconscious girl her medications if she happened wake up by now.

Severus sighed and pulled his free hand through his dark hair, untangling a few strands in the process (he also pulled out a bit too). His younger cousin giggled slightly, Severus turned to glare at the girl.

"If you keep doing that, Cousin Severus, you just might go bald." The girl smirked then went back into her intricate drawing. Severus Snape huffed then opened the leather bound book in his hands.

But that gave him an excellent idea. Along with many others that would fit as proper punishment to the boy. Wand taken away except for classes? A confession made in front of the school, to set as example of behaviour requirements? A restraining order? Crucio up to a thousand times? Slave for the year? Snape inwardly smiled at the idea of that. Or perhaps the most embarrassing and painful of them all, his mother. Just the very idea was enough to make Snape smirk. The Weasely matron was a sight to behold when she was severely angry or put off, no one would dare stand in her path. But then again he could always just let Draco and Blaise just deal with the issue themselves.

~W~

"Malfoy, would you please explain why you suddenly kissed me earlier though?" immediately Blaise saw red, not just Weasely hair red but blood red. What did Draco do to Mía? What did the young man do to his loveable girlfriend? Blaise stiffened and turned to glare once more upon his best friend. Draco only paled even more.

The next second both of the young Drackens took on fighting defense mode, both were willing to fight to the death over the very beautiful brunette witch. Before Hermione could even blink the two young men were already in a battle of fisticuffs, in the proper lighting Hermione could just make out the outlines for their scaled covered wings.

But why would the two boys be fighting over her? Hermione contemplated not really listening in on her boyfriend and Draco's conversation.

"You kissed my girlfriend!"

"I'm a Malfoy, it doesn't really matter!"

"She's MY girl, Drake, not yours. So keep your claws off of her, we all know you have an affinity for women."

"I can't help it if I happen to look this way. It's not my fault girls just throw themselves on their feet for me."

"Just put a bag over your head, no one would see the difference!"

"That's not how your girlfriend reacted." Draco smirked at Blaise noticing the scales that were appearing all over both of their bodies. Their inner Drackens were ready to kill their enemy opponent in order to get the proper mate.

"I'm so going to kill you!" Blaise roared his wings outstretching to the entire width of the medium sides cabin.

Hermione turned her head to look back at the two boys; Blaise had his hand in a vice like grip on Draco's neck. It wouldn't take much Dracken strength to easily cut off a normal human being's airway, but being a Dracken made it a bit harder for Draco to actually suffocate.

Hermione could only look on with sheer horror as the two young men continued to bicker, her recent thoughts flashed through her head. It could only mean one thing if the two boys gave her such feelings and if they both felt the same way about her. What was it that Draco had said to her before she passed out? _'You're a Dracken too?'_

_Of course! It all made perfect sense now! Both of the boys were Drackens…but both of the boys were fighting over her which could lead to one of a few things a) one of them kills the other, b)one of them seriously harms the other, or c) they both take her as their mate._

Before Hermione had a chance to respond Madam Pomfrey burst through the door with a huff and immediately the two Drackens separated and acted as if a war was not occurring.

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy I thought I told you two to leave once I was done tending to Miss Granger's injuries." The mediwitch berated the two young Slytherin men and turned to face the brunette. "How are you feeling dearie? That Mr. Weasely sure did something, that he did, it's a good thing I gave him a piece of my mind, that I did. Here's some Pepper Up Potion for your head?" The witch immediately pulled out a vial to give to the girl.

Neither Blaise nor Draco moved from their spot, it was like they were rooted there. Madam Pomfrey turned to face them once again. "Go on, don't worry Mr. Zabini your girlfriend will be fine with me, okay? Mr. Malfoy I suggest you head back to the cabin, we should be arriving fairly soon. I expect that you should fulfill your duties as Head Boy." With that the witch ushered the two boys out of the room, who left shortly albeit reluctantly.

Hermione let the calming effects of the medicinal potion flow throughout her body. Her head no lingered throbbed and the slight dizzy sensations lightened so she was able to see straight. But something in her chest, more specifically her heart ached.

"I thought those two boys would never leave by the way they were looking at you, dearie. But you need your rest, just take it easy until we arrive." Hermione only watched with a horrifying feeling as she felt the drowsy effects of another potion. Madam Pomfrey must have slipped in Dreamless Sleep Draught into the potion she gave her.

Maybe this time she would have no nightmares.

~W~

"Harry what does this mean?" Ginny asked her boyfriend looking up from the crumpled letter that she had just read.

"Well besides the obvious, Hermione is a Dracken, but she's not the only one. Apparently Malfoy is too, so much for the Pureblood reign." Harry put in trying to make sense of everything. Did this mean that Hermione was really a Pureblood and that she was really adopted the whole time?

"Seriously, Harry don't you know how rare Drackens are? People have hunted them for centuries their magic is almost unattainable! This means that if any rogue Death eaters find out they will after Hermione faster than the killing curse!" Ginny pointed out the obvious turning to Harry.

"But who's going to find out, Hermione hasn't even told us about her secret heritage?" Harry answered. He understood why Hermione would hold back such a secret. But why couldn't she trust them enough to tell it to their faces?

"How would you like if Ron acted that way towards you, lest you need a reminder of what happened a few years back?" Ginny stated pointing out back to that time when he and Ron were at odds for a long time.

"We should go talk to her when she wakes up then, otherwise Ron will have a field day."

"A what?"

"Never mind, let's just go before the others wonder where we are at."

~W~

"This isn't over Zabini." Draco muttered under his breath as he head towards their cabin. Pomfrey had delayed him from attacking Blaise in response, Hermione would be _his_ mate.

"Too bad that it already is, Mía is mine." Blaise huffed in response. The inner Dracken already staked its claim upon the girl all he had to do was seal it with the proper mating courtship.

"Well she can only have one mate, and I say that we should have a little wager on that. The first one, who can get Hermione's heart, wins." Draco suggested there nothing either boy could resist besides a battle against each other, especially over a girl.

"Mía wouldn't like this Drake we could both end up losing her." Blaise answered sincerely, he may be the Italian Stallion but he still had a heart, most of the time.

"It is either we get a mate or we die, which of the two do you prefer?" Draco replied, already his inner Dracken urged for the girl. Her dark curly locks, her deep brown eyes, eyes so deep one could drown in. That laughter, the sweet tinkling of bells, dear Merlin when had he ever felt so twitter pated? Malfoys would never fawn over a girl like that, or would they?

"Then may the best man win." Blaise shook Draco's hand and the deal was struck.

~W~

* * *

Here are the new characters that will be introduced into the story later.

_Name: Nyx Ariella Black_

_Age: 17 _

_Gryffindor 7th year_

_A shy and timid girl who spends most her time in the library. On beautiful sunny days she can be found by the lake reading a book and enjoying the rays. She is a relative of Sirius Black but just came back from spending time in Italy with her mother's side grandparents._

_Looks: a slender girl with curves in all the right places. 5'7 dark brown hair the frames her face, while it cascades in ringlets down her back. Her skin is kind of pale but with a glow about her, she has pale blue eyes that look into your soul._

_By: Moonlitechild91_

_Name: Marisol Rose Steele_

_Age: 17 _

_Gender: Female  
House: Slytherin  
Grade: Final  
Quiet person, rarely talks but is a very good listener, helps anyone who needs it but won't take any crap, can be very sarcastic and bitchy to people who treat her or her friends badly. She's a good guy but hides it with her silence and glares. She's very pale and has got long straight brown hair that reaches her waist her straight fringe reaches just above her eyes making them stand out more and blue/grey eyes that are so close to white [reason her glares work so well] she's petite in frame but has her curves. The only make up she ever wears is black eye liner and mascara. Doesn't find herself attracted to any of the guys she has met but she's not a lesbian, she just hasn't found the one. Like Hermione she prefers a book over company yet her friends try to get her to socialize, she wishes to become an Auror when she finishes school._

_By: Nala Moon_

_Name: Nyx Star Snape, formerly Nyx Persephone Smythe (cousin of Severus Snape through his father-her grandfather)_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: female_

_House: Slytherin_

_Grade: Sixth Year_

_Villain/Misunderstood 'bad guy'/Good Guy: Misunderstood 'bad guy' because of her house placement_

_Little about the character: She is wheelchair bound and lives with Severus in Spinner's End when not attending Hogwarts. Most people in the other houses believe her to be just as Dark and evil as anyone else in Slytherin, more so because her cousin/adopted Father is Severus. Severus adopted her from a Muggle orphanage when she was eleven and with Filius Flitwicks help, they charmed her wheelchair so that she can go up and down steps without help. She reads lots of fiction and draws many pencil drawings. She puts off her homework until the last minute, but still does fairly well, usually placing around 15th for her year. She has long semi-curly black hair and dark ruby colored eyes. Many of the other Slytherins don't think she belongs in Slytherin because she doesn't show her cruel Slytherin traits often, but she was well placed._

_By: Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_

* * *

Sorry about this guys but I finally finished school for the year. But I curse myself for taking AP Chem, AP English, and PreCalc next year...evil summer homework.

Great thanks for those of you who commented on the last chapter, this new chapter is dedicated to you guys! About 163 favouriters, 296 alerters, thank you guys so very very much!

Can we _please_ get 30 reviews for this chapter? _Please?_ Maybe I can finally set something up for Ron's punishment/demise...whatever you want to put it. You guys had many very good ideas, I don't know who had the best one.

If you want to make your own character for this story, follow the template and go ahead.

Now that Blaise and Draco are fighting over Hermione, should Draco win the first battle or should it be Blaise? Hmmm.

Thanks for reading, I do not own anything. Story adopted from tltharp 11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre, used with permission.


	15. What's Mine Is Also Yours

**Chapter 15. What's Mine Is Also Yours**

* * *

"_There are many things that can happen around a submissive Dracken when they know that two dominant Drackens are fighting for their affection. Many things can happen either one dominant kills/harms the other and gets the mate, both end up killing each other, or they both claim the mate as their own. This can be known as the 'Mating Games' or 'Mating Battle', and happens in both Veela and Werewolf packs. The 'Mating Battle' between the two opponents is basically a game of wits, strategy, skill, romance, romancing and of course intercourse. One of the strongest urges for any creature is the basic nature for survival which thus means young but to first have young the natural instinct is to find and claim their mate. Whoever can have the most powerful effect on the chosen mate wins, but in the case of two Dracken mates it is the submissive who does all the marking."_

_-You Are Mine by M.R. Granger_

* * *

"Then may the best man win." Blaise shook Draco's hand and the deal was struck.

Draco could only inwardly smirk at his best mate as they struck the deal that either bend them both or break them. He had already devised a perfect game plan for quickly and most sneakily stealing Granger's heart.

Malfoys always got what they wanted and almost more than anything Draco wanted to live. He still couldn't believe that his Dracken chose Hermione Granger as his future mate. From his early Hogwarts years he could still picture her outrageous frizzy curls, her overly sized teeth, those innocent doe brown eyes, her washboard flat chest, her know it all attitude. She was quite a pest back then but now she was sexy as sin pest that could beat his ass if she wanted to, Draco thought remembering the time she powerhouse punched him back in third year.

Besides it couldn't be that bad, she was very beautiful now. Draco still wasn't sure if she forgave him for all the bad things he had done to her in the past, but if he showed her he had changed (in some ways but not all) then he would able to soften her up. It wouldn't be too hard to squeeze into Granger's heart and more importantly her pants.

Draco Malfoy smirked wildly; he wasn't just called the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. He had just the plan to get past the brunette's defenses and earn her heart, in the very traditional Slytherin way.

~W~

_Damn the bitch, Bellatrix!_

Rabastan looked at one of the very few Black family rings that has once belonged the middle Black daughter. For years Bellatrix had complained that she had lost in on a mission and missed it dearly, little did anyone expect that it was in the possession of muggle authorities.

"Why would Bellatrix do this?" Rabastan looked up to Ian who was still dunking his last piece of cookie into the steaming cup of coffee.

"Why wouldn't she? She always used your twin brother for all her evil purposes; she always had him wrapped around that finger of hers, didn't she? She was in love with the Dark Lord for the longest time wasn't she?" Ian stated eating the last bit of cookie before chugging down the remnants of his coffee.

"But enough to kill our only sister, Rodolphus loved her dearly. She was one of the best things that could ever happen to us. Besides they had an arranged marriage, he told me on the day of their wedding that he intended to fall in love with the proper girl, not something the Pureblood Society set him up with." Rabastan said looking into the dark depths of his black coffee. The intrusive ring sat in front of him, screaming out death.

Then he touched it and screaming really started.

_~w~_

_It was like looking through a pensive, but this time he was the person. Others were waiting by the bushes and instantly he knew that this was a Death eater Ambush just like the one that was set up to kill the Potters, not that he had actually taken a part in that._

"_They're coming mistress." A voice stated nearby and Rabastan could feel this person grow excited with all the evil they had planned._

"_Goodie, now boys don't forget to leave something left of the bodies for me, okay?" the voice from this body crooned out evilly, and Rabastan immediately knew who it was._

_Bellatrix._

"_Not too much damage now, we have to make look like they died in that muggle death trap of theirs." Another voice growled out and Rabastan put a face to it, Avery. He would have known the bastard anywhere._

_A few minutes later a dark blue muggle vehicle pulled up, but Rabastan watched with fascinated horror as Bellatrix uttered a spell that made the machine sputter out of control before crashing into a ditch just narrowly missing a few trees._

_Rabastan looked on with great dread as his little sister emerged from the crashed vehicle unharmed; her husband had a few scratches but was seemingly unscathed._

_Christian Nott immediately went to Melody to make sure she was perfectly fine, it had finally seemed to him that just maybe they were perfect mates._

"_What happened?" Melody asked innocently her dark curls bouncing as she snuggled deep into her husband's arms, his own dark head protectively covering her. Neither sensed the dreaded terror that seemed to fill the air, all the adrenalin coursing through their bodies._

_Before Christian could answer a green light flashed through the night, forcing the young man to the floor with a deep thud. Melody screamed realizing her husband was dying right in front of her, the next second the Death eaters emerged._

"_Christian Nott, don't you dare leave me!" Melody crooned one last line of love, knowing that her own imminent death was quickly approaching._

"_I loved you and…t-that w-was …enough…" Christian choked out one more line before blood started to pour out of his mouth and onto his wife._

"_No!" Melody roared with rage at the death of her mate. She quickly turned to face her approaching enemy. _

"_You!" Melody shrieked facing Bellatrix. _

"_Oh no, it wasn't me but Avery over there." Bellatrix crooned evilly as she pointed her wand towards the Death eater that was now beating up Christian's already dead body._

_Melody only gasped with horror, "You were one of his great friends, we trusted you!" Melody accused. Rabastan then noticed that she was not unarmed and indeed had her wand within her clutches._

"_Why?" Melody demanded her body in a defensive position ready ward off any unprepared attacks. But anyone could tell just by her movements that shouldn't be able to fight for long, that's when Rabastan took note of the growing red spot on her shirt, a piece tree branch was deeply imbedded within her body. It had to hurt, but Melody put it off concentrating on her opponent and not on the pain._

"_I couldn't stand it anymore, you little mudblood loving traitor! All your brother ever talked about was Melody this, Melody that! I couldn't live with him if kept talking like that, so I cursed him, he does my bidding now." Bellatrix cackled taking note of the witch's weakness and advancing on the injured witch. _

"_How could you!" Melody shouted point her wand up but her aim quavered._

"_How could I? Don't you mean, how could you?" Bellatrix jeered back shooting spell after spell to disarm the already weakened witch. Melody's wand snapped right out of her hand and right into Bellatrix's, even her inner Dracken was draining. A Dracken without their mate was a terrible sight to see alone, yet one fighting for their life was another story._

"_He was useless without me. Even Lord Voldemort has committed him into our ranks; you too could have joined us. But now it is too late for you. Oh Rodolphus!" Bellatrix smirked as she called her husband forward. Out of the darkness Rodolphus appeared dazed and very much disoriented. His scarlet reddish hair glowed as his evil wife's spell controlled his body now._

"_What would you like me to do, my dear?" Roldolphus's voice was ruff and very rogue –ish, making him seem as an even more evil villain._

_The wizard's body moved as though he still had some free will but it was not enough for him to overcome the witch's dark magic._

"_I need help deciding what I should do with this blood traitor." Bellatrix stated sending a pain cruciatus curse Melody's way. Rabastan gritted his teeth as he saw his little sister move unnaturally on the ground, the wound would only open even more._

"_Kill them without mercy, my dear." Rodolphus answered not skipping a beat. _

"_What a fine idea, that is." Bellatrix smirked closing in on Melody._

_A flash of green light appeared between them and Rabastan could actually feel the killing curse come out of Bellatrix's wand and into his dear little sister._

_A scream was heard and everything faded._

_~w~_

Rabastan was suddenly back in the kitchen table Ian Nott looked at him incredulous.

"What just happened?" Ian asked shocked.

"I don't know, but did you see it too?" Rabastan asked and watched as Ian could only nod his head up and down confirming his suspicions.

The noise of floo fireplace suddenly went off nearby and Angelica Nott nee Parkinson appeared in the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home, do we have a guest?" Angelica turned to meet the former Death eater drinking coffee in her kitchen. "Rabastan? What are you doing here?"

~W~

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Arthur Weasely,_

_This letter is of the utmost importance concerning your son, Ronald Bilius Weasely, has caused great harm upon a Miss Hermione Granger. Though it has been taken account that your son is one of the glorious Golden Trio, punishment must still be dealt with over the concerning state of Miss Granger. Your son was found defiling and forcing himself upon poor Miss Granger, who now holds bruises upon 13% of her body. Miss Granger is in a delicate condition but will be perfectly fine in a few days; her recent health issue over the summer does not help either. You son has been thoroughly interrogated but we fear that other reasons could be at fault for his sudden lashing upon his best friend. This may be due to the after effects of war, known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which has shown through many wizards since the war and can be treated. But it still is no excuse to take it out on another student, least likely a dear friend, especially since the train has not even arrived at our school grounds yet. This is grounds for expulsion alone. _

_I would like to require your presence at the school as soon as possible._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Severus Snape_

Molly Weasely looked up from the leather in her hand; she had just dropped everyone off at the station but four hours ago. How could her youngest son already get into that much trouble? The next second anger and heat flushed through the Weasely matron's face.

"Ronald Bilius Weasely! How dare he harm that girl?" Molly growled angrily. Surely she had taught her son better than that!

Immediately she called for her husband who happened to be just coming down the stairs for lunch. "Molly, dear, what's the matter?" Arthur called back looking at his wife whose gaze upon the letter was strong enough to catch the piece of parchment into flame.

"Our son is! Just wait until I get my hands on him, he is so dead." Molly uttered handing the parchment to her husband before turning back to the stew that she was cooking.

"Which one?"

"The youngest, honestly Arthur, who did you think it was? I guess it wasn't enough for him to insult the poor girl the last time we saw her." Molly said between clenched teeth.

Ron was going to get it, and it would be embarrassingly painful.

"Dear, whatever do you mean?" Arthur questioned scratching his head for a second before actually looking at the Hogwarts symbol on the top of the letter.

"Just read it and eat your lunch, we are heading to school immediately." Molly placed a bowl in front of her husband then went towards their bedroom; they had important matters on their hand.

Molly stopped for a second; she had to have something good to punish her youngest son with. It had to painful; it had to be embarrassing, it had to horrible. Then with a snap of her fingers she came up with the perfect idea, inwardly she smirked Ron was going to regret this for his entire life.

~W~

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts for their final year was a bit of a daze for Hermione. The potion only made her dizzy but it did take away some of the pain from the injuries she had sustained earlier. Ron's current behaviour just didn't add up, he would never act that way. This was strange even beyond his eating and hygiene habits.

But if that wasn't enough now she was going to have to deal with two unmated male Drackens, Slytherin sex fiends, none the less! Both the boys were possessive and intimidating figures but once you got them angry you were just about doomed.

"It's time to going, Miss Granger, we should be arriving fairly soon. I'll leave the room to let you get changed, you may head towards the Heads Carriage, I do believe that Headmaster Snape wishes to speak with you. Just remember to stop by after the sorting ceremony and feast for more potions and you should be fine in no time." Madam Pomfrey said waking Hermione from her lazy daze of lying on the pallet. The mediwitch got up and left the room to allow Hermione to change into her Head Girl uniform. The golden badge shined amazingly with a certain sheen spell, she still didn't feel in tip top shape but she would have to put up with it for now. Hermione had definitely been through worse.

After changing into her brand new uniform Hermione debated on whether to stop by and speak to Harry and Ginny or just go straight down towards Heads Carriage. Urgency and importance outweighed just checking in, so Hermione headed towards the Heads Carriage out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Blaise stick his head out of the door of his cabin but she shook it off. Snape probably wanted to inform Draco and her about their duties as Heads.

When she got there she could already hear Draco and Snape conversing about something.

"Draco, please don't tell what I think you just did." Snape stated loudly.

"It's too late the deal has been struck." Draco replied coolly, Hermione could almost picture the blond giving his eyes a roll.

"What do you mean it's too late and the deal has been struck? Don't you know the consequences of these choices?" Snape answered and Hermione could almost see Snape's dark gaze on her.

"It's either that or die, what do you think I would do, just sit around and wait for death to come. Been there, done that!" Draco answered Hermione could feel he smirk.

"But with your best friend, over a girl? Draco is she really worth it? I mean there are only a few options of how this ends and not all of them are good." Snape stated in response.

"Of course, Godfather. Hermione Granger will definitely be worth the price." Draco stated boldly his ego obviously showing, meanwhile Hermione's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"Just try not to destroy Hogwarts in the process." Snape said, "We should be arriving soon, what is taking her so long?"

Hermione chose that moment to open the door of the carriage. Draco was obviously surprised to see her but Snape wasn't. Hermione had a feeling that Snape had sensed her there for a while.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said without emotion then turned to face her new Headmaster. "Headmaster Snape, I hope I was not interrupting." Hermione gave them a weak smile then went sit next to the open seat next to Draco.

"Not at all, _Granger_." Malfoy put a little more emphasis on her last name. So it was back to those games yet again? But two could play at that game.

"I would like to inform you of what your head duties entail to." Snape said immediately getting into business. This might take a while; Hermione had already looked all this information two months prior to the end of the school year.

~W~

She was so close yet so far away from him, it hurt. Blaise clutched at his chest, his Dracken growled inside as if to say to make his claim upon his mate. But first he would have to deal with Ron Weasely, the reason why she was currently in pain.

Oh he wanted to murder the bastard, not just for making her cry back then in Diagon Alley but also for hurting her. Blaise thought that pain enough wasn't going be enough for all the pain that the Weasel put her through.

"Blaise? Uhhh Blaise, hello in there?" Pansy's voice brought him back to the present. Theo sat by her side, obviously in love. In some ways it made him sick but in others it made him jealous. All his Dracken wanted was his true mate to hold and possess in some way or form.

"I bet a galleon that he is lovesick and can't help but think about his itty bitty girlfriend." Theo teased lightly; Pansy punched him in the stomach for Blaise. "Ooofff."

"Thanks."

"No, problem but what took you so long?" Pansy asked looking up at Blaise, her boyfriend only clutched his stomach considering his blessing that she didn't hit in a lower place instead of his stomach. Man could the woman pack a punch or what?

"Weasely attacked Hermione." Blaise said telling the two Slytherins in as much detail as he could about the recent events.

"The Weasel, I always knew that there was something wrong with him, besides the obvious of course." Pansy snickered.

"Pansy!"

"Hey, it's true; I never really liked him out of all the siblings. The twins could have been in Slytherin with all the mischief they've managed throughout the years." Pansy admitted, Theo only stroked her hand.

"So what are you going to do about it then, Blaise?" Theo asked the Italian Slytherin seriously.

Good question. What was he going to do?

~W~

_**Heat/Breeding Cycles:**_

_There are few times a year when a female Dracken will go into heat. Upon their inheritance for the first couple of years, her sexual need/lust will be increased tenfold. This especially after the inheritance is claimed, the unmated female Dracken will demand constant release or pleasure in some way or form. This is also a time when fertility is a high risk. An unmated female Dracken in heat can be considered a dangerous thing as the female will find any male that will fit the part to release the near pain that the Heat Cycle includes. The unmated females will emit even more pheromones that will attract any male within distance, male Drackens will be greatly affect by this also._

_The best thing to do when an unmated female Dracken is in heat is to…_

"Ginny, what are you reading?" Ginny Weasely looked up to see her boyfriend's deep eyes look back at her as he interrupted her research.

"What it's just a book, I don't think Hermione would mind if I borrowed it." Ginny answered, she wanted to know what exactly Hermione was going through. It would be unfair if the bookworm would have to deal with it alone.

"What's a Dracken anyways?" Neville asked as he turned his attention away from Luna, who was now talking to some sort of invisible sprites of some sorts.

"Neville, they are pretty rare creature than contain powerful dragon blood within them, but they do have human forms." Luna answered before Harry and Ginny could, turning to give them that innocent smile of hers.

"How do you know?" Harry asked her warily.

"My mother was half-Dracken, there are so few pureblooded ones left." Luna answered in that dreamy airy voice of her surprising the others in the carriage with her.

"Really?"

* * *

I'm back everyone. Thanks for all the latest reviews, I waited for a while but I only got 23 reviews instead of 30 but I'll take what I can get so next time can I please have 25?

I would like to give enchanted chocolates to the 178 favouriters and the 317 alerters, that is alot, thank you for following this story! This chapter is dedicated to the 23 of you who have reviewed the last chapter.

Family is coming over for six weeks so this might be a little slow, and soon I will be heading for Hershey Park but I will update soon, okay?

Question of the day: What should Blaise do? Or what should Mrs. Weasely do as punishment for Ron? Tell me what you think.

Just wait until you learn the truth behind Rodolphus..hehe...

I would really like it if you would like to PM me once in a while, I'm always up to making new friends. I always like to respond to some questions. Or if you like to just chat, that's cool to.

Thanks for reading. Story adopted from: tltharp 11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre, used with permission. I do not own anything.


	16. Revenge Is A Dish For Many

**Chapter 16. Revenge Is A Dish For Many**

* * *

"_Going into heat is just about every female's worst nightmare and every male's desire. For the female Dracken it will just be like going through their menstruation, something that happens around the same number of days. This can last up to ten days, and the male Drackens will spend as much as time as possible with their mate, either in the act of intercourse or resting. During heat the both of the Drackens, both male and female counterparts, will have higher fertility chances increasing the chances for conception. There are preventive measurements one can take but Drackens will need a higher dosage/stronger measures in order to prevent conception due to their enhanced magical abilities. Females during heat are highly sensitive to the softest of things and will react strongly to anything that disturbs/upsets them. Females suffering through heat will have an increased lust or sexual tension that will need to be (must be) fulfilled; it is only fit that the dominant tend to his mate."_

_-You Are Mine by M.R. Granger_

* * *

Ronald Weasely was so going to get it; he was in so much trouble by the time that Draco was done with him he wouldn't be able to stand. Or even breathe for that matter. Even if he and Hermione were not officially mated just yet, he would do everything in his power to further keep her from any harm that would happen to come her way.

Draco turned his attention to the lovely Dracken sitting across from him, it took all his might from just ravishing her there upon the very sight. Each decadent dark curl of hair, the dark smoky eyes of hers, the luscious ruby red lips, the pert little chin of hers that looked adorable when she was angry, that curvy and lithe body of hers that just begged to be held, that smart attitude of hers it was just enough to drive just about any boy insane!

"…With that I wish the two of you good luck!" Snape said in that monotone dull voice of his again bring Draco back into the world of reality. Shaking his head Draco turned to Hermione who had once again settled back down into those gigantic books, the very width was longer than his hand. Whatever could it be that was so fascinating to her?

"Hey, Hermione how are you feeling?" Draco spoke up breaking the sudden silence that filled the carriage room. Hermione didn't even look up from her book.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione replied defensively. She probably still wanted to punch him in the face for suddenly kissing her earlier. Her snarky response had certainly not surprised him in the least.

"What's with the attitude, all I asked was a simple, honest and concerned question about your wellbeing? I was just simply asking if you were up to par already." Draco retorted back acting offended.

"Well, I'm obviously fine now, _Draco_ but it's kind of weird to be hearing you call me by my first name. But when I think about it, it is something different than Granger, bookworm or my personal favorite the 'stupid itty bitty mudblood'." Hermione pointed out bluntly. Draco had always regretted saying those words back in the day, now they would come back to bite him in arse rightfully as the karma he deserved.

"Don't you ever call yourself that! I've always regretted saying that word to you." Draco looked dangerously angry at her for calling herself such a derogatory word. It came out with a loud growl.

"You're even being nice to me?" Hermione looked at him with sarcastic wonder.

"What can I say, Mía, I'm a changed man." Draco smirked and shrugged his arms, his ego inflating as the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed.

Hermione only glared at him in return. Why had he also called her that nickname that Blaise had given her?

"Really, Malfoy, your ego is showing." Hermione looked back into her book. She had to finish this last chapter before they arrived.

"Where? I don't see it." The blonde made a showing of looking at the front of his robes for something he dropped. Hermione still frayed from looking back at him and once more became entranced with her book. The next section seemed highly important. Something about going into heat or what not, from what she could tell it sounded like getting a period but in some ways it was even worse.

"Ha, ha very funny." Hermione replied then continued where she left off on Heat cycles of Drackens.

"No, but seriously Grang-er I mean Hermione, many pureblood families had to do what was given to us in order to survive. We all wanted to live but it would be a cost to others. This led me to believe in something else, since we were robbed of all this time together. I would like to know if there was ever a chance that we could actually be friends, I mean we are the Head Boy and Head Girl now. I guess what I am trying to say is that I wonder if it would be okay if we could actually start over, you know put the past behind us and what not." Draco held his hand out to her in a truthful and in every ways a sincere way. But Hermione didn't look so certain.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke? You're not gonna cross your fingers behind your back and at the last minute pull away and say 'psych'?" Hermione eyed him wearily not trusting him. She did have good reason not to believe in every word he said.

"We all deserved a second chance, don't you think?" Draco stated remembering what Blaise had said about Hermione during one of their conversations. Apparently she was really close to most of his friends but not him. When did she have the time to be meeting with most of the Slytherin house? And how for that matter?

Inwardly Hermione cursed at her forgiving philosophy. Many people had changed over the last few months since the war ended. How bad could it be? Placing her book down Hermione looked up at Draco's steel-grey bluish eyes. Eyes that had been through horrendous ordeals with Voldemort's Death eaters.

She took a deep breath, sure everyone deserved another chance. Hermione gave him a wary smile and held her hand out to him. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and yours is?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Draco took her hand into his and kissed the top, being the ever true gentleman.

The two smiled at each other for a brief second but inwardly Draco was rejoicing his tactics would indeed eventually get him the girl.

_Score:_

_Draco: 1_

_Blaise: 0_

_Let the best Dracken win._

~W~

"That concludes our first meal. I would like to conclude even further as we meet together after the horrific events that had transpired here at our own school just months. Many lives were lost that day, many from our families died, were captured and others were missing in action but one cannot forget that the results of this war has helped the wizarding world. No longer do we stand apart but as one group of wizards." Minerva McGonagall announced as the students and staff of Hogwarts finished their first meal together after the war. Thankfully all the students were already sorted and though the numbers of both students and staff for the school were smaller than the previous years there were still enough to keep the school running. Many of the younger years had transferred last year but almost all of the seventh years had returned, they would always return for the place that would be in some ways a home for them. Even most of the school ghosts had returned after disappearing for a bit after the cleanup and restoration of the castle.

"Now without further ado I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl." Professor McGonagall said as the talking amongst the students subsided. "This year from the Slytherin House is none other than Draco Malfoy." Draco stood up politely and smirked a proud Malfoy family patented look. A few girls in the younger years waved their hands and sighed at the blonde, a few other students even clapped for his sake but majority of them were the occasional girls that vied for his attention constantly. "As Head Girl this year is none other than our very own Gryffindor, Hermione Granger." At this even more students clapped at the mention of the beautiful Golden girl as she stood up from her seat a light blush covered her cheeks. The two Heads smiled at each other for a second with a curt nod shared between them and then continued with their meal.

Headmaster Snape then took his place at the Head of Hogwarts for his second year in a row since the tragic end of Dumbledore's life. But this time he would rule the school better, he would do it right, for Lily.

"Congratulations are in order for our two Heads of House." Snape stated as Professor McGonagall sat back down in her seat. "But I would like to remind you of our rules including over 'seventh year' students that happened to be returning for their official final year at Hogwarts. The Dark Forest is still off limits to all students unless accompanied by a staff member, even after the recent war the creatures of the forest are dangerous and some of the horrors will be remained unnamed…" Headmaster Snape then made the typical beginning of the school year that was practically given every year by the Headmaster.

Looking around the room Hermione noted that Ron was still nowhere to be seen. Snape must have held him in the Headmaster's Office. All was calm for a bit as the last of dessert was served and the dishes were taken away when a loud screech was heard just right outside the Great Hall. It sounded as if a tornado of a storm swept through the place with the intent of destruction.

"Ronal Bilius Weasely, what in the world did you do! You, young man, are in a whole load full of trouble! How could you do that to Hermione? Or a girl for that matter, I thought I raised you better than that!" Mrs. Weasely's raised voice was heard throughout the Great Hall and everyone listened with wide eyes. Her entrance was so sudden that it surprised everyone and Hermione could feel as many people turned to look at her at the mention of her name. It was a bit unnerving. From the other side they could hear the muttered yelp as Ron was pulled by his ear and dragged by his mother to the Headmaster's Office.

"The bitch deserved it!" Ron said loudly and Hermione felt it like a slap to the face. Across the room at the Slytherin table both Draco and Blaise growled under their breath. They would have to deal with the rat soon.

"Ronald, did you just call your best friend what I thought you just said!" This time Mr. Weasely's rose up amongst the hall and a spell was heard and then a sudden loud thud, as if something quite heavy was pushed to the floor.

"Good thinking, dear, I should have done that to begin with." Mrs. Weasely stated and voices started to disappear and hall was in a mess of gossip and chatter.

No one had heard that tone of voice with the Weasely matron since the war and she had helped destroy Bellatrix LeStrange before she could have harmed Ginny. Inwardly everyone in the hall cringed at the thought of the angry Weasley woman, including the professors.

Hermione turned to the snuggling Harry and Ginny and they all shared that certain look.

"Now if the prefects would lead the first years to their common rooms, Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Zabini, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey please accompany me to my office." Snape dismissed everyone and the teachers and students evacuated the room in a wild jumble of people and idle chatter. "Don't forget that classes start early tomorrow."

Hermione sat at her seat at the Gryffindor table as she waited and watched as Pansy, Theo, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville disappear from her view. She was lefty alone with her boyfriend and his best mate, that she still didn't know what to do with, and the three staff members.

Snape led the way to the newly decorated Headmaster's office, Blaise moved over to escort Hermione and with just his simple touch did Hermione feel comforted and reassured after that horrible ordeal she had endured earlier. It was a good thing that Madam Pomfrey was also coming; it would save her from going to the Mediwitch's office for another pain potion. Before she realized it Malfoy was at her other arm helping her up the stairs. Hermione instantly felt safe and was a bit shocked by Draco's actions since he forced that kiss on her earlier. Despite that safe feeling and at ease she could almost sense a heavy feeling the atmosphere on both sides of her between the Italian and blonde.

Sooner than she wanted they arrived at the big office and surprisingly enough Mrs. Weasely was slightly calmer than she was earlier, Mr. Weasely looked like he didn't want to be there and only glared at his son who was immobile with a charm in the corner.

Once everyone was settled Snape sat behind the ancient desk in the center of the room. "Miss Granger, would you please explain what happened in the carriage before Mr. Weasely attacked you?"

Blaise sat next to her and held her smaller hand tightly in one of his larger one; Draco sat on the other side and clenched his fists at his sides also glaring at the frozen redhead in the corner. Professor McGonagall looked a bit put off that one of her own Gryffindors would dare to harm someone within their own house.

"I was happening to be discussing some unresolved issues with my fellow Head Boy the next thing I knew Ron had entered the carriage enraged. The last time we had met, he made fun of my beliefs," Hermione admitted gazing at Blaise who had taken her on that sweet date to the ice cream shoppe to make her feel better. What she really wanted to do was sit back in a hot steaming bath and go to sleep not confess what had just happened by the selfish stereotypical jerk.

"You see Professors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, over the years I wasn't as prejudiced against many of my other classmates as other people thought. Even Slytherins and Gryffindors could eventually become friends, the very reason of the war brought us even closer together but some of my friendships occurred before the Dark Lord had even returned. But it was when I was explaining this to Ron that he just got all angry about this. He happened to walk in on Malfoy and me, and got the wrong idea. Before I could react he hit me and then everything got dark and all I felt was pain." Hermione explained quietly her voice just above a faint whisper, Blaise only held her hand even tighter. He was having trouble hiding his inner Dracken who was fighting to come out and protect Hermione from the threat that was frozen in the corner. Something in the air had put him on the edge more than normal. Draco then chose that moment to speak up.

"The Weasel burst right into the room and threw poor, Granger over here like a broken doll. I tried to hold him back, but he kept shouting and calling her words like slut and bitch. The next I heard was the sound of Granger's skull hitting a wooden beam and her passing out." Malfoy surprisingly defended her for a change. This was a major change in character for him. Blaise's eyes only glazed over in anger. Mrs. Weasely's face went from a shade of pink to an angry shade of red to almost dark purple fury. She looked as though she would explode like a volcano any second. Professor McGonagall looked aghast, Madam Pomfrey seemed slightly shocked and Headmaster Snape seemed to show no emotion but one look into his eyes and one could tell he was angry.

Blaise only pulled her closer to his body and soothingly rubbed her hands, while murmuring low enough for her ears only. "It's okay Mía; don't worry about that evil bastard. I will see to it personally that he gets what he deserves." It somewhat cheered her up. As long as it was excruciatingly painful or embarrassing for that matter, then it would be fine by her.

"I would now like to discuss punishment with you as deserved fit. For a student to attack another student before school even started is a reason for expulsion. From what I saw on the train ride here, I expect him to pay back at least thrice fold." Snape explained fixing a piece of parchment on the table. Draco muttered something about letting the him get a piece of the rat to beat up under his breath but no one really paid attention to him as Mrs. Weasely pointed her wand at her suddenly crazy son.

"I was planning on using a castrating hex but if it will teach him something I will do anything." Molly screeched her eyes darkened. From the feeling in the atmosphere one could tell that her son was in for it when they took the charm off.

"A more appropriate choice would be to take his wand away except for the classes when it is the most necessary or give him a child's training wand where spells allowed on it are limited." Professor McGonagall supplied, choosing the highly sensible choice.

"I'd say that you make him an example of bad behaviour to set up for the other students." Madam Pomfrey stated plainly, maybe it would put the students in their place. The first years were always quite a handful."

"I had other ideas besides the two you just offered, I was planning on making it a more personal. Along with stripping his rights to his own wand, and using him as an example, I was feeling like giving him the personal job of being my servant for the year or at least for potions class. Both of the young men in the room smirked at thought of Weasely being Snape's lackey for the entire school. Just the very idea made the two young men cringe, there was almost nothing as bad as Snape's punishments well except for Umbridge that is…

Ronald Weasely would soon become dead meat.

~W~

Hermione was finally settling down in her own bed that night in the Heads Quarters when a recent thought just happened to pass through her head.

_What day is it? What day is it?_ Hermione quickly flipped through her mental calendar, thinking back to last month before her birthday and her inheritance.

Her period was coming soon which would lead to one of a few things. The Heat. Her sex drive would be off the charts? Her pheromones would be acting graze along with her hormones! What was she going to tell Blaise? But worse what would he say?

She couldn't just go out and openly say this to her boyfriend. Did Drackens always go through them?

But then another idea sparked her, Blaise just so happened to be a Dracken also.

~W~

* * *

For that anonymous reviewer that wanted a family tree… I hope this will clear this up for everyone who got confused with all these characters...

A list of characters alphabetical order by first name.

Anthony Ian Nott (Ian Granger): younger brother of Christian, brother in law to Ivy Nott, adoptive father/uncle of Hermione, very protective of Hermione whom he considers as his real daughter, during the war he and his wife chose to escape to the muggle world to be safe from Voldemort's followers

Blaise Zabini: the 'Italian Stallion', pureblood, Dracken, best friend of Draco Malfoy, currently the boyfriend of Hermione Granger

Christian Eric Nott: Hermione's real father, middle Nott brother, who chose to evade Voldemort's evil plans and ended up paying with his life

Draco Malfoy: the hotheaded Slytherin, pureblood, Dracken, best mate of Blaise Zabini, wants Hermione badly and not just because he needs a mate, his intentions are real despite what others think

Elaine Parkinson: Pansy Parkinson's mother, pureblood, Dracken

Hermione Granger (technically Hermione Nott): the beautiful bookworm, female, submissive Dracken that will need two mate to claim her, brave and sometimes shy, this goody two shoes can sometimes have a bad girl attitude that surprises everyone

Isabella Zabini: Blaise Zabini's mother, one of Narcissa Malfoy's best friends, Italian Dracken, pureblood

Ivy Nott: Theodore Nott's mother, pureblood, Dracken

Priscilla Angelica Nott nee Parkinson (Angelica Granger): the missing cousin of Elaine Parkinson, adoptive mother /aunt of Hermione, always felt as though Hermione was her real daughter, was once best friends with Melody Speareson, ran off with her husband to the muggle world to escape from Voldemort's clutches and protect Hermione from his evil hands

Rabastan LeStrange: a secret spy for the Order, Melody's older half-brother, Hermione's uncle, searching for what is left of his sister's family and for his crazed twin brother, discovers his niece is really the Golden girl and wants to protect her from his twin brother

Rodolphus LeStrange: unknowingly put under his deranged wife's spell for over eighteen years (still is, even after her death), for now he only believes in the pureblood supremacy an following the orders that are instilled him even after all these years, is now hunting down the so believed reason why his wife is dead aka Hermione, not knowing she is his niece

Rosiella Melody Nott nee Speareson (Melody Nott): Hermione's biological mother, the half-sister of Rabastan and Rodolphus LeStrange by their mother, best friend of Priscilla Nott, married to Christian Nott but was killed by Bellatrix and various Death eaters

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter, but soon Hermione will be going into heat. So watch out!

I would like to thank the 33 of you who had reviewed this chapter is for you guys! Thank you to the 189 favouriters and the 341 alerters also! I would like at least 25 reviews this time please?

Now can anyone think of something really bad that Ron would have to do for Snape? Like a horrendous chore of some sort, aka like cleaning up after Fluffy.

I really don't know where the story is going right now, I take each chapter as it is. But I will try to make there be a decent plot.

Blaise lovers don't worry their will be his time soon, but I won't forget about Draco either.

On another note: "All was well." Over a year since the last Harry Potter movie came out. :'( But it shall continue, in some ways it should be celebrated like a holiday.

Please tell me what you think, PM if you want to and I will respond back/

I do not own anything, story adopted from tltharp11 and the Dracken theme used with permission by StarLight Massacre.


	17. And So It Begins

**Chapter 17. And So It Begins**

* * *

"_Now many know the story of the female Dracken, but yet others do not know what it is like for those who are male. Many a female will swoon at the sight of a male Dracken in all his shining glory, but they do not know what it is truly like to be one. As my mate has said being a Dracken is simply not that easy, but for females it can be even hard. To prove this theory wrong I wrote this book in hopes of enlightening the world about what a Dracken truly is. Once you are done, dear reader, you just might want to go out and find your very own Dracken."_

_-The Dracken's Tale by B. A. Zabini_

* * *

Hermione turned over in bed once again; in her head she told herself that it was only return to Hogwarts for their final year jitters. It was something perfectly normal for this time of year for her. But for some reason she felt restless, more so than usual.

Her body ached, every part of her was sore. A burning heat crashed through her entire body, this was much worse than regular period cramps that came once a month. No this was burning lava of need and wanted melting her chest into little puddles that would soon evaporate. Desire coursed through her veins wanting an urgent release but how?

As the fire continued to consume her body, Hermione took the chance to do a double take of her own private room for the year. Beautiful dark red maroon coloured walls with the traditional gold stripes, a dark golden coloured wooden closet with a matching dresser/vanity set and matching end tables sat around the bed. A beautifully crafted wooden bookshelf sat in the corner next to her personalized wooden trunk for her more personal and private belongings. On the top shelf of the wooden bookcase Hermione spotted her very own copy of Hogwarts: A History, the very latest edition that came out when she last went to Diagon Alley. With further investigation Hermione noticed that most of her belongings were already unpacked from their suitcases and placed in the correct areas.

Hmm, the house elves must have done it during the dinner ceremony. That was very nice of them. She would have to make sure to thank them later. On the other side of the bookcase was a light brown wooden desk that had many drawers and an above shelf to place other school and books on. Her new laptop sat in the corner, luckily Hogwarts was no equipped to handle both muggle and pureblood students and that include recent innovations in technology. This meant that she would be able to charge her iPod whenever she needed to.

That moment the fire was stoked even higher, the desire that had coursed her veins now flushed even hotter with the feeling of lust. Of the feeling of being utterly and completely full and the feeling loved.

Hermione tumbled out of bed, dear merlin; it was almost as bad as the night when she woke up to her inheritance. All Hermione knew was that she would have to find relief and fast, the heat had to be the only reason why she was acting like this. It was as if her body had a mind of its own, demanding to be mated with and soon. Her body out of its own accord or was it her inner Dracken, Hermione didn't exactly know what but something pulled her forward and out of her room.

Normally she wouldn't have dared to go out into the common room in nothing but her pajamas, which was made up of one of Harry's older oversized t shirts that he gave her a while back and a small pair of loose black cloth shorts.

Maybe she could find something in the small kitchenette to appease her. A voice in the back of her head whispered about something delicious and drizzled in chocolate. Out of its own accord her body moved forward toward the decent sized kitchenette that included its own fridge, sink, cabinets a small stove/oven and a microwave. Knowing that the elves would have already stocked the room with items Hermione carelessly threw open a cabinet in order to find the dark chocolate that her body so begrudgingly at this time of night craved. Finding a good chunk wrapped in tin foil Hermione broke off a good sized piece of chocolate and headed towards the couches located in front of the fireplace. She stuck a piece of chocolate between her lips and let it melt not noticing the small smear on her lips.

Hermione paused as she felt the chocolate melt and go down her throat, a delectable sea of sweetness. The sensation of the delicious chocolate made Hermione moan in delight, the rich smoothness, the deep sweetness, the thick creaminess; it was almost a sensory overload. Almost but not quite.

Grabbing a thin blanket on the side of the couch Hermione made her way to the center maroon coloured couch in front of the medium sized hearth of the fireplace.

But before she could make it to the couch in the middle of the common room she was attacked. By a very possessive male Dracken.

~W~

Draco sat up in his bed one more time. It was pointless trying to sleep at this time of night was meaningless, after staring at the ceiling of his new bedroom he decided to look around the room. Traditional Slytherin emerald green walls with the silver stripes, a black wooden bed set with matching end tables, dresser and desk. His personalized Malfoy wooden chest sat at the end of his bed and dark coloured wooden cabinet next to his desk held all his Qudditch necessities. To his right was the French doors that would lead out to shared balcony that Hermione also had access to, another between his and hers was to enter the balcony from the common room.

It wouldn't too hard to sneak out of his room and take a peek into her room. Not that he was a stalker, which he was indeed not.

Despite what the Dracken in him was saying, Draco decided that a midnight snack would help him get to sleep. The Dracken growled in response saying something about stopping over to snack on the delectable little morsel in the room across from his. Ignoring his inner voice Draco made begrudgingly made his way towards the decent sized kitchenette that was across from the fireplace. A small counter top with a few bar stools sat on the end and a small table sat adjacent to it.

Draco opened the already stocked electronic refrigerator that many muggles used at home and grabbed a cold bottle of butter beer (not the alcoholic kind, as that would be forbidden to have on school property, not that he would actually care about school regulations but that was beside the point) and chugged down the entire contents. It was as good as freshly made butter beer but it did help satisfy him for the moment.

Draco walked over to the hearth to relax, it didn't take him long but a few minutes later he finally fell asleep. Even though his body was in a slightly uncomfortable position on the chair he was finally able to actually slumber. He had been a while since he had such a good sleep; war had that effect on everybody. So many a nights had he awoke to either his own nightmare or those of his parents who sacrificed so much for their very own survival. He certainly did not want to relive any of those anymore.

Dreamland was beckoning, and he needed it tomorrow would begin bright and early and he would have to get used to the school schedule once more. His eyes flickered for a few seconds before he succumbed to sweet darkness where reality would disappear for a little bit.

That was until he felt it, what he felt was something that he was uncertain much as explain about but Draco's inner Dracken begged to be released. There was something in the atmosphere edged him on, like a lingering scent, an addictive smell of something sweet and to him it smelled divine. It was irresistible, and it reminded him of the dream he had only weeks ago.

Suddenly out of the blue, a door in the small hallway broke open and from his spot in the black coloured chair in the corner that sat in the dark Draco could see Hermione's beautiful body. The very girl that he was willing to fight to the death for in order to survive this curse of an inheritance that was placed upon him. With one more sniff of the air, Draco pointed down the root of sudden feeling in the air, it all lead to her.

He watched with intent fascination as the brunette stumbled a bit into the more open common room in the dark. On her delectable body was a pair of a man's shirt, it was already slightly used and Draco's Dracken growled at the idea of her body having another man's scent on her. Even from this distance Draco could still smell Potter on her shirt. It also didn't help his situation that she was wearing some really short shorts; just one glimpse at those creamy thighs drove him off the deep end.

Heat flooded throughout his body some parts reacted more than others, but feeling burned even more as Hermione neared his presence and continued to go into the kitchenette. Hermione still didn't take note of him as she reached to the top shelf of one of the cabinets, her thin t shirt stretched upward over her chest and Draco saw even more of her very delectable body. Draco's body tightened even more. He smirked at the sound of her content chuckle of finding what she wanted so desperately; in this case it was a piece of dark chocolate.

With great amusement he could help but shiver as Hermione let out a moan of satisfaction from the delicious sensation of chocolate in her mouth. Oh, what would he have traded to be that piece of chocolate in that petite mouth of hers. Her eyes flashed open for a moment a brief sensation of ecstasy crossed her face.

The burning sensations flushed through Draco's entire body, it wanted to act of its own accord. All of his senses screamed about kissing the girl into perfect oblivion. Or at least until she bent and curved into sweet submission.

This was why when nearly a few seconds later he jumped her. To say the very least it surprised them both. His inner Dracken was quite pleased with himself about this one.

For within that few seconds of confusion Draco had dived towards her, knocked her off her very feet and swept her into his arms and then plopped them both onto the couch. Her face was still very surprised when she noticed that she now sat in his lap.

Draco could help but smirk at her response. Typical Granger.

This was why he then bent down to kiss her on the lips, his tongue barely pressing on the outside of her mouth to taste the sweet creaminess of the chocolate that was smeared there only moments ago.

At first her eyes showed her sudden surprise at this unexplained kiss as their lips fought for dominance. But then she realized where she was and who she was with. Her eyes glared up in defiance.

Shite.

So how was he going to explain this one?

~W~

"What just happened?" Ian Nott asked shocked. Did he really just witness his brother and his sister in law's deaths? By Bellatrix, no less.

"I don't know, but did you see it too?" Rabastan asked and watched as Ian could only nod his head up and down confirming his suspicions. So that was a memory locked into the ring before them, but why would it be appearing to them now? But before either of them could respond a noise was heard in the living room.

The noise of floo fireplace suddenly went off nearby and Angelica Nott nee Parkinson appeared in the kitchen. Her eyes were slightly red as though she had been crying for a little bit, her hair and her clothes were a bit wrinkled and creased but she put on a brave face to see the two men that now sat her kitchen table.

"Honey, I'm home, do we have a guest?" Angelica turned to meet the former Death eater drinking coffee in her kitchen. "Rabastan? What are you doing here?"

Rabastan turned to still very beautiful women, whose age only increased her very beauty. He gave a wary smile at the woman who had raised their shared niece for the last sixteen years. Not surprisingly she didn't look as happy to see him.

Before she could even pull out her wand, Ian reacted first. "Darling, Angelica, Rabastan can be trusted. He hasn't always been evil." The Nott brother quickly stopped his wife by holding her wand hand from pulling out the piece of enchanted wood and putting a curse on the former Death eater.

"But Ian, he was a Death eater, a DEATHEATER! He joined sides with the Dark Lord, the very one who killed countless witches and wizards and almost took over the wizarding world. How could readily trust such a man?" accusation and grief filled Angelica's voice as she spoke out her anger and opinion.

"I haven't always been a bad guy, Angelica." Rabastan responded just as icily. "You don't know what I've been through."

"Been through? What's worse than killing innocent people for fun, for entertainment?" Angelica fired back as Ian tried to restrain her from fighting back and doing something that she would later regret.

"It wasn't my choice, I didn't have a say…" Rabastan started and he could feel the weight of world sink into his shoulders. He had already been so much pain, but reality was always so cumbersome.

"Didn't have a say when you were too busy blowing up people!" Angelica once again accused, fighting against Ian's strong arms. She desperately wanted to give the former Death eater a piece of her mind.

"Angelica!" Ian retorted how could his wife have said such a thing?

"Well it's true!" She stated plainly as if saying the sky was blue and the grass was green.

"He was Melody's brother, Angelica." Ian calmly told his wife whose face of deep anger softened for a few seconds.

"How could you be her brother if you let her be blown up into pieces?" Angelica accused proving a very important point of the conversation.

"How do you think I've felt all these years knowing that her life could have been spared if it wasn't for me or my brother? But it wasn't I who was sent to kill my very own little sister. That wasn't me, it was Bellatrix." Rabastan counter reacted to Angelica's previous statement. "Your husband can even testify for that." Angelica turned her head slightly to look back up towards her husband whose hands still held her down.

"Angel, love, it's true but that's not the very least of our worries." Ian said into his darling little wife's ears. Sometimes she was just adorable when she was angry, especially when her chin would point out defiantly.

"So Bellatrix was behind their deaths? It wasn't just a car crash?" Angelica question disbelief clouded her eyes for few seconds.

"Bellatrix cursed my brother into being her slave, ever since she could get her claws into him, the bitch." Rabastan cursed at the late witch who was probably still rocking in her own grave still.

"But the thing is Rodolphus is still at large. This means that he is still set on the last mission he was sent to complete." Ian supplied looking deeply into his wife's deep hazel coloured eyes.

"Which was?" Angelica question returning Ian's gaze, finally relaxing

"To capture Hermione." Rabastan supplied his eyes flashed back to that fateful day when tragedies of the war really showed.

~W~

Blaise Zabini stared out the window and let out a lone drawl. The moon was full tonight yet his heart was not. For some asinine reason he just couldn't sleep, something in the very back of his head kept telling him to get up and keep moving. So much for sleep tonight, Blaise huffed and got up and out of bed.

At least he didn't have to worry about the Rat from bothering Mía again. Headmaster Snape and the Weasely's took care of that, they even made sure to check all of their class schedules in order to make sure that they didn't have any of the same classes together. Blaise was afraid that if they did that it wouldn't be enough to resolve his anger by beating the idiotic redhead into a bloody pulp.

Looking out into the darkness of the night once more Blaise took in all the glory and the beauty of the night. Nothing quite as much matched the very tranquility and beautiful enchanted vastness of the Hogwarts grounds. Even after the previous six-seven years attending the school, Blaise was still astounded at the majestic backgrounds and secrets that the school withheld.

Yet still sudden uneasiness flooded his stomach, something was wrong and his Dracken knew it. Rising out of bed Blaise took one look outside and decided to make a move. He had this really eerie feeling that something was up with Hermione, he was exactly sure of what it was but he knew that something was wrong. Not that he really cared out being out of bed this late at night, in the hours way beyond the regular curfew time (many students stayed out late but never until it was almost morning) but he knew that he would have to make it up to the Heads Rooms.

Inwardly he cursed Draco for being Head Boy; otherwise he wouldn't have been stuck with the job of being a prefect and would have been sharing the dorms with Hermione instead of the regular gang. Disappearing down the corridor Blaise crept in the shadows making sure no one would be able to see him; most of the pictures were already fast asleep at this time of night.

In a matter of minutes Blaise arrived at the Heads Dorm. Every few minutes a thumping noise was heard as if two people were beating each other up or wrestling on the floor. But Blaise knew better than that. Most likely it was Draco and whatever girl he bothered to shag tonight. The least Draco could have done would be to set up some silencing wards, poor Hermione could probably hear it in her room.

Quietly Blaise awoken the picture that lead to the Heads Dorms and whispered the password, Hermione told him a few hours ago before they went to bed. But there before him shocked him beyond his eyes.

There on the floor before the hearth of the fireplace, was his girlfriend on top of his best friend.

What in the hell?

~W~

Hermione was confused. What just happened here? One second she was just enjoying her piece of dark chocolate the next second she was thrown onto the floor by a male Dracken. Too bad it was her boyfriend. Before she had even time to react lips had already taken advantage of hers. Her mouth gasped open is surprise when a sudden intrusion of someone's tongue battled hers. His hands caressed her thighs, heating up the unleashed passion still locked inside of her.

Hermione moaned louder and pressure deepened as the young man who had her in his arms held her to him. Her body felt all the pent up desire, a new sensation that she never really quite experienced before. The young man growled and bit her lip, Hermione could feel the cut as blood came out but was too lost in her body's wishes.

She wanted more, much much more; with a strong push it was her who was straddling him. Oh she was going to have fun with this one, alright. The young man's hands crept even closer to her thighs, closer to the spot where she wanted them the most.

Fuck it but it felt so good! That's when she opened her eyes to really look at the man underneath her.

Dark grey eyes looked back at her, blond hair shaggy hair swept over the young man's face. Draco freaking Malfoy.

Shite. Just when she thought it couldn't have gotten any worse, it did.

The door to common room opened and there in the doorway was Blaise.

Oh they were fucked, big time.

* * *

Hello dear readers, I have come up with another chapter. Big thanks to the 22 of you who reviewed the last chapter that came out, it was three less than I wanted but beggers can't be too picky, though it did slow down the writing process.

This chapter is for the 204 favouriters (oh my Merlin) and the 372 followers (simply amazing) and to all those who review. Thanks.

I still don't know where this story is going, but Hermione's heat has sure started out quite interesting. Now we will have to see how Blaise feels about this.

Next time we will have a snippet of Ron's punishment, and everyone's favourite bad guy will show up. Or maybe just some quality time with Grandpa Lucius, hmm who knows?

Tell me what you think please, at least 22 reviews this time pretty please with dreamy wizards on top?

Thanks for reading.

~aprettyfacevampire


	18. Do I Stay Or Do I Go?

**Chapter 18. Do I Stay Or Do I Go?**

* * *

"_Female Drackens can be just plain irritable during their heat or they can be very dominating and lustful, take it from me. Sometimes the very best thing in the world to wake up to is a highly sexual female with pent up desires. While during the rest of the months they can be bossy, angry and sometimes just plain infuriating. But if you get on their good side, give them all the chocolate they want, and even play the good guy card once in a while it will be all worth it."_

_-The Dracken's Tale by B.A. Zabini_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was turning in for the night, after a big day at the Ministry of Magic, of course he was interviewed many times before being allowed back in after being targeted as a renowned Death eater, he was trialed as innocent. His ever gorgeous mate sighed contently in her sleep; he would never get tired of hearing it. Narcissa rolled over and Lucius counted 'Five…four…three…two…one.' and upon which Narcissa started to lightly snore in her sleep. It wasn't very loud and Lucius thought it was quite cute at times. Once more he rolled over in the covers, feeding off the delicious warmth that Narcissa's body gave off as she slept, but Merlin she did have freezing cold toes. Closing his eyes Lucius fell into a deep but fitful slumber…

_~w~_

"_Grandfather, oh grandfather!" A voice like angels called to him, shifting Lucius sat up from his bed or so he thought was his bed. In fact he was in another dream, yet again. A curtain of silver grey hair fell across his forward. Oh dear merciful Merlin he was going to have a full head of grey hair in his future! Surely it wasn't so! _

_Sitting up straight at his grand mahogany desk Lucius scanned the room for the culprit of the noise he had recently heard. _

_There across from him with a satisfying smirk was a young lady, but not just any young lady a stunning gorgeous angel with long dark brown curling tresses, deep brown eyes and a figure much fit for a young woman more than her present age. It exactly like looking at an exquisite carbon copy of Hermione Granger but more refined. The black laced dress she wore held no explanation even though it was the summer months._

_Stifling a long drowned out sleeping sigh, Lucius turned to face his angelic granddaughter. "What is it my little Rose?" Scarlette was thus her name but Lucius liked to call her by her middle name which was so close to resembling. _

"_Alexander and Scorpius keeping messing with me about my 'imaginary' boyfriend." Scarlette, little Rose not so little any more, responded. Clearly distraught Lucius saw her soul gazing eyes start to water._

_Lucius's eyes widened at the mere mention of the word boyfriend. Where were Draco and Blaise when he needed them? Oh right, they were one a one week private island getaway leaving their numerous children at Malfoy Manor, that's what._

"_But they're real, I know they are real. I have dreams about them." Scarlette admitted shyly as she continued speaking, she was one of the more reserved ones out of the triplets. She was also very close and dear to his heart, as he never had any real daughters of his own with Narcissa._

_What was it about them?_

"_Boyfriend? Them?" That was pretty much all Lucius was able to garble out. But he wasn't the only one, the next second tow closely identical young men appeared in the room. Blonde haired Scorpius was completely and utterly shocked, dark haired Alexander looked like he wanted to pummel someone or at least the closest object which was his brother._

"_WHAT?" both of the boys exclaimed loudly, they too were surprised by what their precious little sister had to say._

"_Yes, I said it as a plural meaning two, you idiots. Now leave me alone!" a vibrant red flushed across Scarlett's face. When she was angry she was almost as bad as Blaise, Draco and Hermione combined. The next second the emotionally unstable young girl rain out of there as if Voldemort was on her tail along with a few Hungarian Horntails._

_The two young men were about to run after her, but Lucius was thinking ahead of them and locked the door with magic. No one, and dare he say it but no one dared to hurt his precious little girl and in this case it meant Scarlette, even if those who hurt her were her very own brothers._

_Two very overly protective and possessive brothers, who secretly had a slight sister complex._

_Lucius took a deep breath and straightened his tie, looking at the young men (more like glaring at them to be precise) and muttered a few words under clenched teeth. "So is there anything you boys want to care to admit or like to share?"_

_Lucius smirked with self-satisfaction as he saw the two young men in question tug at their collars and take big gulps._

_Oh they were absolutely doomed…_

_~w~_

Lucius Malfoy turned over more in his warm bed. Not really noticing that he wife was indeed awake, as it was only five in the afternoon and bed time was not for another three hours or so. Narcissa smirked confidently as she watched her husband clutch at his wand once again. At least in his dreams he would protect her from the evil bad guys there, or at least she hoped.

~W~

Hermione was confused. Very and utterly confused. What just happened here? One second she was just enjoying her piece of dark chocolate the next second she was thrown onto the floor by a male Dracken. Too bad it wasn't her boyfriend. (Her mind told her one thing yet her heart kept telling her another.) Before she had even time to react lips had already taken advantage of hers. Her mouth gasped open is surprise when a sudden intrusion of someone's tongue battled hers. His hands caressed her thighs, heating up the unleashed passion still locked inside of her.

Hermione moaned louder and pressure deepened as the young man who had her in his arms held her to him. Her body felt all the pent up desire, a new sensation that she never really quite experienced before. The young man growled and bit her lip, Hermione could feel the cut as blood came out but was too lost in her body's wishes.

She wanted more, much much more; with a strong push it was her who was straddling him. Oh she was going to have fun with this one, alright. The young man's hands crept even closer to her thighs, closer to the spot where she wanted them the most.

The man should have known not to mess with a female Dracken in heat with long awaited desires.

Fuck it but it felt so good! That's when she opened her eyes to really look at the man underneath her.

Dark grey eyes looked back at her, blond hair shaggy hair swept over the young man's face. Draco freaking Malfoy. But yet she couldn't bear to tear her body away from his, what was it about him that was so captivating to her? What was it that made good girls always fall for despicable, irresistible bad boys?

Shite. Just when she thought it couldn't have gotten any worse, it did.

The door to common room opened and there in the doorway was Blaise.

Oh they were fucked, big time.

Yet instead of angry or even jealous and accusing like she guessed he would respond, just like Ronald had done only a few years ago, he was calm. His eyes were so full of regret that it instantly brought her down from insane high.

That instant all of Hermione's responsibilities flushed through her mind. WHAT WAS SHE DOING?!

_Hermione, girl, get a hold of yourself. Since when were you a cheating slut, on your boyfriend's best mate for that matter too? _Inwardly Hermione screamed at herself, but more importantly why wasn't Blaise even reacting to finding her with Draco.

_Why was he just sitting there, not moving? Do something!_ She mentally screamed at her boyfriend.

Immediately she pulled herself off of Draco, and tried to fix her pajamas, though at this time it was beyond the point of decency. Her nipples were already hardened through the thin fabric of Harry's old shirt, maybe this was the reason the boys (Harry and Ron) acted around her differently whenever she wore that shirt while they were on the run during their official seventh year of schooling.

"Blaise, wait, this isn't what it looks like?" Hermione's voice broke, nearly on the edge. What was he going to do? Or worse, what was he going to say?

Draco looked back at her eyeing her obvious body part making her blush and cover her chest with her arms.

_What was it then?_

"Like hell, it wasn't what it looked like." Draco muttered obviously now offended, the Dracken in him craved the pleasure his body deserved but was now denied.

Someone around here had to be at least sane in the mind, but Hermione could only tell that whatever was happening was affecting all three of them. The thought rolled her mind once more.

_All three of them?_

Hermione urgently crossed the room, to face her still stoic and expressionless boyfriend.

"Blaise, darling, Blaise please, please listen to me. I care for you, only you. This was not what it looked like; Malfoy jumped me at the most inopportune moment." Hermione tried to make her argument convincing, but her breath hitched with each word and by the time she was done she was in near tears.

_What had she done? But more importantly why he was still not responding?_

Malfoy muttered something under his breath that she didn't really pay much attention too, until she noticed that he was right behind her. The womanizer was even seductively caressing her back, bring back the heat and the passions right with it.

Hermione pushed the blonde man's caring but scarred hands away and with a tearful look back whispered a few more words.

"I understand if you want to break up now, I guess it was for the better." With that she ran away from the clutches of the two Slytherin and Dracken, young men that called out her name after her. They even pounded on her door relentlessly, their voices growing hoarse as one combined. But still she did not respond, she placed charm after charm on her door and fitfully fell to sleep.

It was only the first day back to a new Hogwarts and all she wanted was to go back home. Tears continued to fall in her sleep as she dreamed a new dream to hopefully escape reality.

~W~

Severus Snape looked at the redheaded young man that lay immobile in front thanks to the few jinxes that his very own parents placed upon him. Never again did Severus want to face the wrath of a burning she demon, otherwise known as the Weasely matriarch.

What Ronald Weasely had done was inexcusable to say the very least, but had this dreaded feeling as though he was missing out on some other important piece of the equation. Something just didn't add up, completely.

Why would Ronald Weasely beat up his very dear and best friend since about first year? Sure the redhead was known to throw a tantrum or a fit or too, but violence was one thing that the young man never resorted to.

After finishing a few inches of paper work, filling in forms for this and that (including the little rat's punishment and detention card), Severus got up from his black Headmaster's desk, nearly identical to the one his predecessor had but with a few minor adjustments, and muttered the counter curse to unleash the seemingly possessed young man.

"Bloody fucking hell!" The young man cursed loudly rubbing his swore jaw, the throbbing pain still resided even after the whole train incident.

"Mr. Weasely, need I remind you of saying such profanities out loud?" Snape stated his dark eyes loomed over the angry redhead.

"Who fucking gives a shite?" the man stated back in responded, Severus's eyes narrowed down on the young man. Something was more than clearly wrong with him, the lunatic was bloody mental!

"We all do, Mr. Weasely, now if you don't mind, how about we get back to business? Your punishment." Severus said slightly angered by the impossible redhead.

"So, what are you gonna do about it Snivellus?" The young man said with an evil taunt, Snape's eyes once again widened at his former nickname. He hadn't been called that name for years, yet why was the Weasel boy calling him that.

"What?"

"I said, what are you gonna do about it Severus?" The young man looked deep into Snape's eyes defiance clearly written in his eyes. For a second he could have sworn that he was in fact someone else, almost like a polyjuice potion.

"You'll see, Mr. Weasely, you'll see. In fact much of the staff has supplied each of their own ways of punishment, so your schedule will be frightfully busy for the next five months." Severus looked upon his list of ideal punishments, but which one would he chose first. What one was the most painful or at least in some ways embarrassing?

Seeing the one written at the top of his list, underlined three times in bolded lettering, Severus Snape smirked the infamous Slytherin patented smirk.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy being Headmaster around here. Ronald Bilius Weasely you are now dead.

~W~

Quietly Blaise awoken the picture that lead to the Heads Dorms and whispered the password, Hermione told him a few hours ago before they went to bed. Luckily the picture was to be trusted and was obviously too tired to even care about anything at the moment and sleepily let the Slytherin man into the Heads Dormitories. But there before him shocked him beyond his eyes.

There on the floor before the hearth of the fireplace, was his girlfriend on top of his best friend. In the very midst of a heated passion, it looked as though they wanted to swallow each other.

What in the hell?

Blaise should have felt anger or at least jealousy course through his veins. He should have pummeled Malfoy into a bloody and very delicious pulp. Yet there was this nagging and annoying feeling that was somehow holding him back.

Something told him that he should go; he would not be able to withstand the tortuous feeling of betrayal right in front of him. But there was just something there that also told him to stay where he was; this was where he truly belonged.

Blaise watched with only sheer fascination as the couple moaned in unison. The secret pleasures that were not so secret anymore.

Draco's hands caressed Hermione's thighs; the two were locked in a destructive battle of the dominance of the tongues. Something that he and Hermione had only done a couple times, as they were still getting situated in their new relationship.

Then Hermione moaned even louder, the sound very erotic and Blaise found himself growing hard to the sound of her voice.

Draco only wrapped his arms around her, clutching the brunette to his chest. The blond growled loudly as if sensing Blaise's intrusion, but was only lost in the feelings of pleasure being brought forth from the delectable brunette girl.

Blaise gasped at the sight of blood on her pretty lips.

The noise seemed to only bring them back into the world of reality. But all Blaise could do was stare, stare and wonder.

Was this where he was truly meant to be? With not only Hermione but with Draco, he knew for sure that he was not inclined in that kind of sense nor was he for both parties. But could he really share a girl, with his best mate?

Could he face that fact that his soul mate also belonged to Draco?

Suddenly Hermione's neck snapped to look at him standing there with a tent in his shorts. Draco only looked like he had raised his ego up a level or two. That was a bit annoying.

"Blaise, wait, this isn't what it looks like?" Hermione answered, but the way she said it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Blaise couldn't even get his body to even respond.

"Like hell, it wasn't what it looked like." Draco muttered

Hermione only glared at the blonde briefly before suddenly rushing to his side. His body was still in shock.

"Blaise, darling, Blaise please, please listen to me. I care for you, only you. This was not what it looked like; Malfoy jumped me at the most inopportune moment." Hermione tried to make her argument convincing, but Blaise noticed how her breath hitched with each word and by the time she was done she was in near tears.

Malfoy and Hermione bantered for a little bit, but his chest was starting to hurt. His mate was in pain! What was he going to do? He had to stop acting like an idiot and just stand there doing nothing.

"I understand if you want to break up now, I guess it was for the better." Hermione broke out into full-fledged tears.

That's what got him, and stung at his heart.

Draco would hell to pay for this later but he had a mate to comfort.

Blaise sped off after her nearly screaming at the top of his lungs after her but to no avail. Hermione was in her own little world now.

~W~

" I expect every inch of ectoplasm to be cleaned and put into separate vials based on their colours, when you are done the mandrakes need to repotted, the giant tarantula cages need to be changed, the wild beast stalls need to be mucked, the boat house free of pixies and the garden gnome free." McGonagall instructed the youngest male Weasely.

"Is that about it?"

"Headmaster Snape will have your other duties if you finished before dinner. If you have any other questions ask either him or myself." Minerva McGonagall said between tight lips, she glared at him secretly. That boy was certainly going to pay, but she was just going to sit back and relax and enjoy some of that lovely popcorn that Miss Granger had sent her over summer break.

~W~

The next day, Hermione was not seen at all. Not even was she spotted leaving her room to head to the bathroom. And this concerned the two boys completely.

What was wrong with her? Why didn't she want to show her face?

That was until they heard the noises coming directly from her room…

* * *

I'm so sorry you guys, but life was getting to the best of me. I was in a bit of rut, but now I have a slightly better outlook on life. A great thanks to the 219 favouriters and the 401 alerters, you guys all deserve your very own Drackens.

So Grandpa Lucius yet again, I feel as though he would make a interesting grandfather. Ron, the rat, gets his punishment or at least the beginning. Sorry no flame, I had to add some more suspense in there somewhere. This was all a bit rushed, but I hope you like it.

Tell me please what you think should happen next, should I finally let them be together? I really want to now... so don't worry dear readers. IT WILL HAPPEN!

On another point this last weekend I watched and was entranced by the sequel to the Phantom of The Opera, Love Never Dies, it has an interesting story so now I am even more convinced to make my own PoTO dramione. Do any of you like the Phantom of the Opera also?

All rights belong to the proper owners, story adopted from tltharp 11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre.


	19. Unfinished Business

**Chapter 19. Unfinished Business**

* * *

"_There was a time, in my young life, during the precious Hogwarts years of my youth in which I was pursued by man, a young man at that, he was only a few years older than I. Being a daughter of a well-respected family in the within the magic world and the next, one can only act accordingly. By day I was the esteemed young lady of the Black household, polite, gracious, poised, the very model of ladylike behaviour. But by night, the dresses came off; pardon me if I say it when I mean they literally came off, the polite lady nowhere to be seen. What more can I say dear reader, than I was doomed to find him sooner or later. It didn't help that he was MY Dracken."_

_-Daring the Dracken by C.S. Black_

* * *

Rodolphus LeStrange smirked. Nothing could stop him from exacting his revenge, nothing. Not even his brat of a twin brother, the do good-er, the mudblood lover.

It didn't help that the ex Deatheater, Severus Snape, wanted to 'punish him'. The man even had the thought to take his wand away from him, it did slow his plan down a bit but it would all be worth it in the end.

He finished his 'chores' the body he had now was powerless, and it would give up his façade if he acted out any differently.

The bitch would pay, she was going pay soon.

~W~

"I understand if you want to break up now, I guess it was for the better." With that she ran away from the clutches of the two Slytherin and Dracken, young men that called out her name after her. They even pounded on her door relentlessly, their voices growing hoarse as one combined. But still she did not respond, she placed charm after charm on her door and fitfully fell to sleep.

Even her dreams were taunting her…

_~W~_

_Warm, sensitive, soft and caressing lips were attacking hers. He tasted of ambrosia, the food of the gods, something no mere mortal could ever attain. A velvety tongue swept through her mouth, plundering hers for an unknown treasure. Hermione moaned._

_She could not see whose face it was but she wanted it to never stop._

"_Cara m__í__a, what are you doing?" Blaise's voice shocked her. What was she doing?_

_Startled Hermione opened her eyes. Mysterious grey eyes looked back at her own plain brown ones. Pale blond hair overshadowed the young man's face; a lovely smirk erupted right in front of her. This was none other than Draco Malfoy._

_Malfoy? What?_

"_Blaise, what are you doing here?" Hermione watched her dream self react as if she was a child caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. She was caught, cheating for that matter. Something that she swore that she would never do._

"_My best mate, is that the best you could do? Am I not good enough for you?" Hermione watched with horror as her dream self stepped away from Draco. Both were scantily clad in their undergarments though Hermione's bra just begged to be taken off, it was barely hanging on by a strap._

"_I can give her whatever she couldn't get from you!" Draco growled pulling Hermione closer to him. In some ways the scent of him relaxed her; it was almost as if he was real. Almost but not quite._

"_I'm sure she couldn't compare your less than average to mine, you bloody wanker!" Blaise snarled his incisors longer than usual. His eyes turned black, soulless, and heartless, it was like he was a different person._

"_What is that supposed to mean Zabini?" Draco barked back, pushing Hermione behind him to face Blaise face to face._

"_You know exactly what I mean, ferret!" Blaise taunted as his body concaved on itself. It was like watching Professor Lupin's transformation except instead of a werewolf there was a demon. Something Hermione couldn't describe._

_Draco roared back and the next thing she knew was that she was the one being yelled at._

"_I thought you loved me, you BITCH!" Blaise hovered over her, his hands that once caressed her now held her own captive. His face still dark and soulless, it was almost as if he was another person. _

_Gone were the kindness, the caring, and the loving hands that caressed her cheek. In his place was the abusive man that haunted her nightmares, with a single flip of his wand he could kill her._

"_I love you, I do love you, how could I not?" Hermione cried, tears poured down her cheek. Hermione looked around the room and recoiled instantly. Draco's body lay on the floor a few feet from her, his pale body sat still in a puddle of dark scarlet blood._

_This scared her even more. How could Blaise kill his best mate just like that? If she reached out her hand just a little bit more she could practically touch the still warm blood. _

_When did this happen?_

"_You lie, whore." Blaise growled and with a deafening smack hit her cheek. Hermione was stunned, Blaise would hit her._

"_No, no, I loved you, only you…" _

"_Then why did I find you with him, baby. Why would you sleep with my best mate, hmm?" Blaise leered in her face. His hands made their way as if to caress her face but Hermione could see the blood between his fingernails._

"_I didn't, he came to me." Hermione managed to choke up through the tears._

"_Now why would he do that? Why would he come up to MY girl?" Blaise said threating her._

_Hermione did not respond._

"_Why would I find HIS scent on my mate?" Blaise's head bent low on her near naked body as if he was scenting Draco on her body. He even growled for a few seconds as his gaze traveled all over her body._

_Blaise's hands traveled up and down her person as if sensing Draco's previous touch upon her body. His lips attacked hers bruising her even further, his tongue forced its way into her mouth against her will._

_After a few minutes he finally went up for air, Hermione took in sweet gulps of fresh air. But she had the feeling as if he wasn't done just yet._

"_I know why he would get my girl." Blaise said to himself. His hands clenched into her skin, his fingernails dug deep enough to draw blood._

_Hermione cried out frightened and in pain._

_Blaise's face twisted out evilly, just like the Deatheater did during the time she was trapped at Malfoy Manor. At the time the wizard had an evil lust in his eyes, eyes that were only on her. It could only mean one thing._

_Her eyes widened even more and she tried to resist, to fight back._

_Hermione found that she couldn't move at all. Her body was trapped against her will._

_That's when she felt Blaise's hands dip lower and lower until they reached the top of her silken underwear. _

_Anything but that. _

_With a simple ripping force her underwear no longer lay in the path of his hands. He was going to rape her._

_Her boyfriend!_

"_No, no, please not that. I'll do anything just please don't!" Hermione whimpered feeling him unzipping his pants, his other hand reached for her core._

"_It's too late for that, darling, much too late for that..."_

_Hermione screamed._

_Then it got dark once more._

_~W~_

Whore. Bitch. Charlatan. Slut. Cheater. Strumpet. Harlot. Name after name came to Hermione, how could she cheat on her boyfriend just like that? Blaise and her, as a couple, were better than what Ron and her could ever have been.

But what had made her act like some common whore? What had made her so attracted to the young man that had been her worst nightmare and enemy for the last few years of her life?

Only one reason came to mind and she could not do a damn thing to stop it.

Fuck Dracken hormones.

Blinking Hermione stared at the ceiling of her new Heads Girl Bedroom; it was a good thing that school didn't start the first day that they returned to Hogwarts. Glancing at the alarm clock near her head she read the numbers, _9:30 _that was later than what she had expected.

She wasn't feeling up getting out of bed and even bothering to get clothed just to get breakfast. What would she do if she happened to come across either Blaise or Draco?

A heat flushed through her body and she turned toward the bookshelf. At least books would be her paradise for the day. Or at least she hoped they would be.

She would escape the world of reality for another, tomorrow she would deal with the repercussions.

~W~

"Hermione open the door! Hermione open the freaking door, please, Mía!" Blaise pounded his fists on the maroon coloured door that led to the Head Girl's room.

Why would she not answer?

Thinking quickly he muttered a simple unlocking charm only to find his path still barred. This was pissing him off, what had made her react so?

He wasn't angry; he wasn't upset, he wasn't even jealous. He didn't know what to call it exactly.

But how could he not be jealous of catching his girlfriend and his best mate making out together?

It just didn't add up.

"Mía!" Blaise called again twisting the doorknob over and over that it was starting bend under pressure. But still she would not answer him.

"Here let me try." Another voice in the hall made him turn. There, in nothing but his boxer shorts was Draco. Blaise glared at him briefly before stepping away from the door so that Draco could try his luck at getting a response from the Gryffindor beauty.

"Hermione?" Draco called knocking on the door. Taking out his wand Draco muttered a different spell only to watch it bounce off the shield Hermione had put on the door earlier. "I guess she doesn't want to talk to us, better give her some time to herself, girls like that." Draco knocked on the door one more time and shrugged.

What else could he do in this type of situation?

Giving up Draco turned to Blaise and indicated toward his own bedroom door across the hall.

Frustrated at not only Hermione but himself and Draco in particular, Blaise begrudgingly followed the blond young man into his Slytherin themed bedroom.

The organized mess that greeted him there was no surprise even if he was a boy Mrs. Malfoy had always instilled in her son that cleanliness was key. Blaise took note of the broomstick shelf and the Dracken, Werewolf, and Veela based books that lay atop the desk.

This bedroom sure beat his Prefect bedroom in the Slytherin wing that was for sure. But he better get back to business, Blaise cleared his throat.

An awkward silence filled the room but before Draco could say anything Blaise interrupted him.

"Before you start explaining to me what the hell just happened back there I would like to give you something." Blaise took a step closer to the half-naked blond who was picking up one of his forgotten black t-shirts and desperately trying to put it on over his head.

Before either of them could react Blaise pulled out his fist and punched Draco straight in the jaw with a deafening 'crack' that vibrated across the room. It not only felt refreshing but satisfying to Blaise, who only smirked at Draco whose eyes were now red and his fangs were now showing.

"What the fuck was that for, man?" Draco exploded the instant when he finally recovered. Malfoys were never treated like dirt beneath ones feet. Blaise had never even physically attacked him before like that in his entire life. Sure they would have fights, they would punch each other around once in a while and even have arguments here and there but Blaise had never hit him like this.

"For upsetting Hermione, you bloody wanker." Blaise growled as his fangs too came out of his gums almost like a vampire's would. Draco pouted and went along with it, for now at least. "We need to all sit down and figure this big old problem out." Blaise insisted taking the chair at Draco's wooden desk while Draco himself sat on the edge of the Slytherin green bed.

"I agree," Draco said rubbing his jaw; already the pain was starting to go away due to Dracken healing abilities. "This Dracken thing will take a while getting used to."

"It's just that we must find our mates and fast before time is up." Blaise said looking out the window into the starry sky. Blaise had a feeling that he already knew who is mate was, but he wasn't so sure if she knew or if Draco even knew who his mate was.

"I've already found her, if that's what you are implying. It's just getting her to like me after everything I've done in the past to her." Draco admitted also turning to look at the beautiful sky. Despite everything that this school stood for and how it was compared to his home he still missed Hogwarts terribly. Not that he would admit that out loud that is.

"I just need to find a way to keep her." Blaise replied looking out longingly at the one star that had seemed to peak his interest.

"At least you have her," Draco growled. The Dracken in him desperately wanted to break down Hermione's door and have his way with her.

She wouldn't have liked that at all.

"Look at us, the Slytherin Sex God and the Italian Stallion acting twitter pated over a girl, what has still world come to?" Blaise smirked. This was kind of a sad scene, maybe the world would soon turn on its axis.

Draco too cracked a smile of his own and turned to face his friend. How could they have fallen so lovesick over a girl, the same girl for that matter as well?

"But what are we to do if she likes one of us over the other? I'm not willing to wait over a year to find the perfect mate if she is taken, I don't think I would be able to survive." Draco said in all seriousness.

"I feel the same way Drake, but I don't want that to happen to either of us." Blaise said looking back at the blond young man.

"I guess we will just have to cross that road when we get there." Draco answered.

"Thanks mate." Blaise got up from his chair to join Draco on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about it man, but just to let you know, I'm still in the lead." Draco smirked proudly, looking a little bit smug.

Blaise only punched him in the shoulder in response. Draco still had it for sure; his ego wouldn't be deflating any time soon.

It was good to be at their regular positions again.

The young men (Drackens) sat talked and hung out together chatting about recent happenings and information together. Draco snuck out some of the finest alcoholic Firewhiskey from his personalized Malfoy trunk and poured the each of them a cup. Hours passed and both of them were glad that the official day of class wouldn't be starting right away so for now they would be able to get one last day of sleeping in.

It was at least three in the morning when Blaise returned from the shared bathroom with an object in his hand.

Tired and a little bit cranky Draco squinted at the object in the Italian's hand.

"Drake, mate, I think we have a problem." Blaise admitted his eyes wide and full of shock.

What was going on?

"What do you mean by problem?" Draco replied getting up from his warm place on his bed to walk over to Blaise.

"Look at what I found in the trash can in the bathroom." Blaise held his hand open and Draco read the title that was on the little plastic wrapper.

"It's a feminine product, so what?" Draco was trying to figure out what Blaise was going at.

"It means that Hermione is on her period." Blaise stated. Draco had to be made Head Boy for a reason; he should have been able to put one and one together.

Maybe it was the alcohol affecting his brain frequency.

"Well way to point it out, Captain Obvious." Draco replied with that snarky smart ass smile of his. That was a good muggle quote if he ever saw one. Which he did not that many people knew that either.

"Drake, you did read what happens to a female Dracken when she is nearing her time of the month, right?" Blaise asked exasperated, really, the alcohol must have fuzzed his brain more than he thought.

Draco grabbed the book closest to his hand and immediately flipped through the chapter titles until he found the one he sought after.

_**Heat/Breeding Cycles:**_

_There are few times a year when a female Dracken will go into heat. Upon their inheritance for the first couple of years, her sexual need/lust will be increased tenfold. This especially after the inheritance is claimed, the unmated female Dracken will demand constant release or pleasure in some way or form. This is also a time when fertility is a high risk. An unmated female Dracken in heat can be considered a dangerous thing as the female will find any male that will fit the part to release the near pain that the Heat Cycle includes. The unmated females will emit even more pheromones that will attract any male within distance, male Drackens will be greatly affect by this also._

_The best thing to do when an unmated female Dracken is in heat is to constantly copulate, if she does not release her pent up desires than any creature human and or magical beast alike will also feel the horrible effects. These include: an extreme release of pheromones that make people constantly want to copulate, severe depression, objects catching on fire for no known reason, and people that constantly want to appease their appetites._

A few words ran through his mind. An unmated female Dracken in heat will find any male.

This meant that the only thing Hermione wanted was sex, constant sex. He could live with that.

"What's so bad about that?" Draco asked imagining the very things he would do to her, if she was that desperate.

"You don't get it don't you, she doesn't want to see the both of us apparently, which means the second she steps out of the dorm and finds a guy she is going to want to have sex with him." Blaise shook his head as he explained what would happen.

Draco growled. "That is NOT going to happen." Draco spat. The two young men definitely agreed on one thing.

~W~

That burning feeling returned an hour later. It wouldn't go away, maybe she was hungry. Hermione put a bookmark in the recent book that she was reading. Peeking out the door Hermione didn't sense anyone else in the common room, but she didn't want to take the chance.

Running as fast as she could, she ran for the kitchenette grabbed all junk food that she could carry. Maybe chocolate would make her feel better, but then she remembered what happened last night and she put that thought out of her mind and ran as if Voldemort was on her heels back to her bedroom.

She just didn't feel like facing either Draco or Blaise right now.

Hermione didn't notice the black shadow that slipped into her room.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this is late, please don't hate me. I've had a lot of ups and downs this past month, and I am trying to get adjusted to my Junior year so... (I know, excuses, excuses..)

This chapter is for the 263 Favouriters and the 429 Alerters. Enjoy please tell me what you think. I rather like this chapter if I do say so myself.

So Hermione feels bad for potentially cheating on Blaise, while the boys figure out that she is going through the Heat and will be rather sensitve at some things. Ron is still acting evil and you will see him again next time. Just wait until Hermione confronts both Draco and Blaise. I finally had it set up so they will finalize everything out.

Maybe we will see what everyone else is doing in the next chapter.

Can I please have 25 reviews please with sexy Drackens on top?

~aprettyfacevampire

I do not own anything. Story adopted from tltharp 11 and Dracken theme from StarLight Massacre, used with permission from both parties. Thank you for reading.


	20. Look At Me

**Chapter 20. Look At Me**

* * *

"_For many years I sat in the shadows, a nobody or at least close to. I was a nerd, a smart aleck, a know-it-all, a goody-two-shoes that everyone ignored. I was too smart to join in the conversation of other children but too young to converse with adults. I was invisible. But then that all changed when I saw in his eyes recognition and a smile."_

_-You Are Mine by M.R. Granger_

* * *

She was starving, no scratch that. In fact, she was famished. Hermione's stomach rumbled and roared. She shouldn't really have subjugated herself for so long. Hermione just didn't want to chance a run in with either Blaise or Draco.

Looking down at the food gathered in her arms, Hermione threw everything gracefully (not really) onto her bed. A bag of fried snacks bounced on the thick knitted blankets on top, even though it was still the summer months the castle always got cold after one went to sleep. Candied worms, fizzle bees and a bottle of Butter beer sat in the center of the bed.

Grabbing her bag of toiletries and some comfy everyday clothes that consisted of a band t-shirt, a skirt and some long socks to keep her feet warm, Hermione made her way to the shared bathroom. After checking to make sure Draco's door to the bathroom was locked and that her bedroom door was still locked, Hermione continued to take her shower. The warm steam helped melt away her worries of realities, why was she acting like this? Normally the problems of the heart were on the least of her worries, but this time she couldn't shake off the feeling as if something was wrong.

Hermione mind briefly went over everything that happened in the past months. From defeating Lord Voldemort to Ron's change in attitude to finding out she was a Dracken to Blaise asking her out and Draco Malfoy actually being civil with her. It was enough to pull her hair out at the roots. Hermione combed through her thick hair with a comb in the shower, it was the only time she could ever do so if she dared to brush it dry her hair would stick out like an afro.

Hermione poured almost half the bottle of her cocoa butter conditioner into her hair to let it take effect, the sweet scent permeated through the air. The heat of the hot water helped relieve the tension in her shoulders, after finishing her shower a mere thirty minutes later Hermione got dressed an snuck back into her bedroom as fast as her feet could carry her.

Once back in the safety of her room Hermione divested the bags of junk food on her bed. The empty feeling in the pit of her stomach still didn't quite go away. Food didn't quite quench the feeling, an burning sensing rippled through her.

Heat coursed through her body, a shiver sent a tingling sensation down to her thighs. This could only be explained as the urge to mate.

This was the Dracken coming out.

~W~

Both Draco and Blaise crawled out of Draco's bedroom a mere four hours after Blaise's recent discovery in the bathroom. Luckily a potion for hangover cured all negative side effects of firewhiskey. Draco paused briefly only to sense the magic shield still up and blacking any entry into her bedroom.

Not wanting to disturb Hermione the two young men continued their morning ablutions and slipped out the door of the common room. Deeming the day for Hermione to relax and settle her mind the two boys went down to the Great Hall for the first breakfast for the year. They would later head down to the Quidditch Pitch for some practice. (There still was a chance for the Slytherin Team to win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup.)

Pansy and Theo greeted them at the Slytherin table. Only eighty other students or so were in the Great Hall, a few other teachers were eating their breakfast yet Headmaster Snape had still not shown up. Pansy immediately picked up that something was not right and as soon as the two young men sat down she was on them faster than Buckbeak on a dead ferret (no pun intended).

"What happened last night, you two?" Pansy asked picking up her piece of multigrain toast. She didn't even look up to see their faces; she could sense the tense aura about them. Theo just smirked at the look Blaise and Draco shared and continued eating his breakfast.

"Piss off Nott." Draco muttered and moved to take a crisp green apple from the basket in front of him.

Both Theo and Blaise chuckled at the young Malfoy's attitude. Draco glared at both of them and began to eat his favorite snack, the apple.

"So, Blaise did you get lucky last night?" Theo asked bluntly.

Both Draco and Blaise's expressions hardened, hopefully Hermione would come out of her bedroom soon.

"It was either that or something else happened that made Blaise not return to the dorms last night." Pansy smiled knowingly, but the way that the boy's expressions were didn't convince her of anything.

"Zabini get your breakfast and meet me at the Quidditch Pitch in five." Draco uttered angrily tossing his eaten apple at Theo's head. With that Draco stormed off to get his gear.

Typical Malfoy fashion.

Blaise grabbed a bagel and continued his brief conversation with Theo and Pansy,

Neither Blaise nor Draco took notice of the conversation occurring on the other side of the Great Hall. A conversation that a certain redheaded ginger and her very famous boyfriend were having.

~W~

Ginny sat with Harry who was too busy focusing on the plate piled with food in front of him. It had been a while since he had had a 'real' meal together will all of his best friends. It still bothered him that Ron was acting so oddly, ever since that time that they all met up over the summer he had been acting strangely.

At first it was nothing, sure he ate more than his usual gusto but sometimes his rage would get the better than him. Then he would blow up for no reason, one day it was because Mrs. Weasely didn't make his favorite type of cake that particular incident didn't end up too well, another time was because of time when he accidently shrunk his favorite Chudley Channons shirt.

Shifting back to the present Harry looked down the Gryffindor table, in the past hour many students had already taken their leave and were exploring the castle grounds and figuring out their classes. Ginny was sitting right next to him, holding his left hand within her own much smaller right hand. Every few seconds she would squeeze his palm tightly and try to (force) feed him some piece of food off her own plate.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny questioned after finally finishing her plate releasing Harry's hand to take a drink of her cup of orange juice.

Harry glanced around the Great Hall, Ravenclaws were studying their textbooks, a pair of Hufflepuffs were singing a song of nonsense, a few Slytherin girls were admiring themselves in their own personal enchanted mirrors.

Everything was somewhat back to normal at least that's what it looked like.

"I haven't seen her all morning. Normally Hermione is one of the very first people in the Great Hall the first day of being back at Hogwarts." Harry responded looking all over for the familiar color of Hermione's normally frizzy hair or at least a girl with ten textbooks in hand.

It was only a short while later when he spotted the familiar splash of blond hair. Now it was known that Harry and Draco tried to settle their differences and were mildly acceptable of each other, they could at least act civil together in polite company.

Harry debated going over to talk to the Head boy, Malfoy would probably know where Hermione was at this time.

That's when a sudden thought struck him.

Where was Ron?

Harry had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and wasn't because of glob of food that Ginny held in front of his face either.

~W~

As soon as his nephew and his friend left the Heads quarters he jumped into action. He wasn't made a Deatheater of the Dark Lord for nothing. The Bitch would get her revenge and he would finally be released. He had to this or else.

Using the pathetic use of a body, an incompetent excuse of a Weasely, he snuck into the Head Girl's room. He always had a trick or two up his sleeve, this time he would finally complete his mission and no one would be able to stop him.

It was a good thing he always kept a spare wand around.

~W~

"To capture Hermione." Rabastan supplied his eyes flashed back to that fateful day when tragedies of the war really showed.

Both Ian and Angelica gasped. What was this?

"What did they want from her?" Ian asked; what else did his daughter (adopted niece) hide from them? What else did she keep to herself even though it pained her to do so?

"You have took look at it through a different point of view, one day Fenrir's pack went out the Dark Lord commanded that they be Snatchers and this time they came back with a treasure. They returned with three prisoners instead of one, and unfortunately it was Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely and your daughter." Rabastan said replaying the memories in his head. If only he knew what he did now back then, he could have changed the future and maybe his sister would still be alive.

"What happened after that?" Angelica ventured, grasping her husband's hand.

"Bellatrix was always a firm believer in the Dark Lord's ways, she wasn't against torturing an innocent soul for information and that is exactly what she did…

~W~

Oh why did she have to have her heat right now? She would rather deal with the ugly and bloody side effects of a regular period than go through a period of constantly wanting sex. Grabbing the book closest to her head, Hermione flipped through the book until she reached a part on Dracken Heat Cycles…

_**Heat Cycles:**_

_There are few times a year where a submissive female Dracken are considered highly dangerous. This is the Heat, a time where the females go through emotions that increase the need to mate. The need to mate can last anywhere between three days to ten days. Before their inheritance females are subjugated to the normal menstrual cycle every month but after their inheritance submissive females go under the Heat._

_The Heat is just as deadly to males as the regular period is to any male, sorry ladies you just don't get a break. A first heat to female submissive could be toxic; if she is unmated then she will find any male that will suit her needs. She will attack anything that will stand in her path of copulating with any virile male. Sometimes one willing male is not enough and the unmated female will continually look for potential mating partners until the need is satisfied._

_The Heat affects a submissive female in specific ways typically the female releases __pheromones that will attract any male within distance, male Drackens are more attuned to the pheromones than other creatures though Veela males are also very aware of them too. Submissives want one thing and one thing only and it is sex. They have this urge to suddenly create life make sure the Dracken breed is still kept alive. This means that their bodies are also very fertile during this period of the month. _

_If the pent up desires are not released the submissive will start to feel pain that can only be eased once they copulate. Still, if that is need is not fulfilled the submissive will go out in search of any willing male to mate with._

_Once mated a female submissive does not go through the Heat every single month. She will only o through the period of extreme need for sex every few months or so. As the dominant Dracken(s) will always want to breed with their mate and ensure that young will be reproduced._

To put it bluntly she was fucked. It was too bad that she couldn't stick a tampon in and be down with the whole thing. But how was she going to make through a whole week with all these side effects?

Hermione grabbed her bottle of butter beer took a giant swig and rolled over in her bed. Maybe if she went back to sleep then she would be able to forget about this heat.

The only thing was that she wasn't really in control of her own body much; it was the Dracken's turn to come out and play.

~W~

He watched her from the shadows, the young supple skin of a fresh an innocent female. Even if she was a pathetic mud blood she was well gifted. His mouth watered at the mere thought of her underneath him screaming and begging for mercy. Mercy that he would not comply to give.

There was so much he would do to the bitch and the body he now controlled would allow him to do such a thing.

Severus Snape had still yet to catch onto his ruse; apparently the bloody traitor knew nothing of this so called spell. It was better than drinking the god-awful potion known as polyjuice.

Still he waited; his opportunity to strike would come. To his amazement and great pleasure the prey lay down upon her bed, the bed he was now hiding under. Merely ten minutes later and she was fast asleep. Her labored breathing and light snore gave way to the fact that the young girl had passed out so quickly.

Now he would strike.

He stood up, shook the dust off his clothes and aimed his wand for her head.

The beauty on the bed surprised him, she was beautiful and right now he had her when she was unsuspecting.

What she didn't know couldn't possibly hurt her.

A delectable scent emanated off of her supple skin, it was as sweet as chocolate. Rodolphus licked his lips, he always liked them when they fought back and screamed. But he could make do just this once.

Carefully he divested the young maiden from her clothes, her plain t-shirt hid her delicious curves, and a bra hid her giant mounds that he couldn't wait to take into his mouth, her skirt hid a sturdy pair of hips perfect for birthing, and under her knickers he found her treasure.

A treasure he would plunder for himself.

Muttering a few spells he tied her hands up to the headboard. Another incantation tied her feet to the edges of the bed.

Now she would see who was in charge here.

Roldolphus bent down and bit her lips; she tasted of the sweetest fruit. He brushed a finger across her body only stopping to cup her sex.

Immediately her eyes opened, at first they were that dazed and confused look. But then they solidified and returned back to that defiant nature he liked.

Oh, it would be fun to break her.

She growled and fought against the restraints, he simply complied with a spell that would take away her voice. He didn't want anyone interrupting them.

Fangs grew from her mouth, a deadly look shone in her eyes. She was enraged.

He caressed her head and she bit him. It broke the skin and blood dripped from his finger and onto the bed sheets.

The bitch looked proud at herself.

He slapped her with a much force as he could exert, her neck made a weird snapping sound. Bruises started to form on her skin, an odd purpling colour.

"Don't do that again you got it?" He threatened and smiled as recognition filled her eyes. Her fingers dug deeply into the palm of her hands, the metallic scent of blood flowed through the room, arousing him even further.

Roldolphus smirked; it was good to be in control again.

"Hush, it will all be over soon." He rubbed her body once again as she attempted to bite him. He 'tsked' and muttered another spell that shut her mouth up.

Rodolphus undressed himself; the bitch was finally going to pay.

"Look at me when I take you, you stupid bitch!"

~W~

Draco left the confines of the Great Hall, his mind in a jumble of matters. Stupid Dracken heritage, stupid Nott, stupid Blaise and his girlfriend problems, stupid eighth year of Hogwarts. After talking with the portrait that lead to the Head's Common Room, Draco entered to grab his Quidditch gear.

But really he was after Hermione. With everything that happened last night it made him worried for her.

He didn't know why but he was getting this nervous feeling, something wasn't right. It made him feel sick.

Quickly he gathered his broom and other gear from the corner of his room, he would have to dispose of the evidence of fire whiskey from his room later but Blaise would be at the Quidditch pitch by now.

It was as he was making his way out of his bedroom that he noticed something odd. In front of Hermione's bedroom door there were no wards, no wards that he could physically see. Even the door was slightly ajar.

Not that he was a pervert or anything, Draco peered in. Instantly his Quidditch gear dropped to the floor, his wand was instantaneously in his hand and flourished to direct any spell.

He cursed at the Weasel. He was definitively dead meat now.

Not thinking Draco burst through the door, just as he saw the Weasel reach for his pants.

There on the bed tied to all the bed post was a naked Hermione.

Normally any young man would have loved the idea of a naked young woman before him, but at sight of the fear in her eyes he grew furious and highly irritated. A purpling bruise covered her face; her palms were red and bloody.

Draco clenched his open fist.

The Weasel turned around a deathly intention was in his eyes.

Draco roared, his body shifted mid-stride.

No one would harm his mate.

Black scales covered his body; dark green wings forced their way painfully out of his back causing to become even more livid. Where his hands were, now were claws.

His Dracken had emerged again.

This time he was going to kill the Weasel.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is dedicated to all the readers and reviewers!

Special thanks to the 247 favouriters and the 457 alerters! (You guys definitely deserve magic in your lives maybe your own sexy Dracken or two...)

I had to get this out there, just in case we lose power due to this Hurricane coming.

So here it is, I don't really like this chapter very much and it was rushed so it's not that good. But the good thing is they all meet the next chapter after Draco kicks Ron's butt. (Nothing against Ron or anything, I just don't like him as much...)

So any ideas to get the writing process flowing?

Please tell what you guys think? Or what should happen the next chapter?

Or if you want you can alway PM me...

:)

~aprettyfacevampire

I do not own anything, all rights belong to the proper owners. Story adopted from tltharp 11 and StarLight Massacre, used with proper permission from both parties.


	21. You Are Dead Meat

**Chapter 21. You Are Dead Meat**

* * *

"_I remember the enemy's hand touching her. The woman, the very one that truly belonged to me; in that instant I felt many emotions. Scorn. Rejection. Anger. Frustration. Jealousy. Rage. Hideous seething rage. Oh how I wanted to seriously maim or kill the man touching her. That all changed when I saw what he was doing to her, the pain reflected in her eyes. At that moment I knew that I had every permission to kill the man hurting the one I loved. For a moment all thought of the consequences blew with the wind. I had a duty to fulfill not only for her but for myself."_

_-Only Mine by S.D.L. Malfoy_

* * *

"Look at me when I take you, you stupid bitch!" The man said slapping the poor girl again, this time it was even harder. A different voice came out of the Weasel's mouth. It was dark; it was deep, but more importantly it was familiar. Very familiar.

Draco recalled that he had heard the voice many times before, but he could not place a face to it.

The Weasel even had the thought to slap the seemingly defenseless girl.

Then she screamed as if the world was coming down upon her. It was scarier than a banshee's roar. It was none other than his mate.

Draco saw red as he burst through the door.

The Weasel turned around a deathly intention was in his eyes.

Draco roared, his body shifted mid-stride.

No one would harm his mate.

Black scales covered his body; dark green wings forced their way painfully out of his back causing to become even more livid. Where his hands were, now were claws. Fangs forcefully ripped through his gums causing them to bleed but he didn't care. He had more prevalent issues on his mind.

His Dracken had emerged again.

This time he was going to kill the Weasel. And nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

He didn't blink. He didn't breath. He didn't think. He just acted.

~W~

Harry ignored the food Ginny held in front of his face. Couldn't she see that he was much too old to be coddled with? He was an adult in the wizarding world and could thus feed himself by now. His redheaded girlfriend shrugged and looked down to her plate to finish up her own breakfast.

After taking a sip of pumpkin juice to wash away the taste of breakfast out of his mouth, Harry nodded toward Dean, Seamus and Neville who all sat nearby. Luna sat respectively next to her 'Hogwarts Hero' and was currently looking through a book of the unexplained.

"Have any of you seen Ron?" Harry asked as the three boys finished their last bites before answering him.

"I haven't seen at all since the whole fiasco last night," Dean provided before taking a bite out of his piece of toast.

"'e didn't show to common room, or the dorm room for that matter either." Seamus replied contemplating before engaging in breakfast once more.

"Maybe he's in punishment, who knows how harsh Snape would be towards him, especially because of an outbreak like that." Neville stated turning away from Luna for a moment.

"That's funny, but I thought that teachers couldn't make a punishment last the whole night." Harry said thinking about the night before.

"We don't Mr. Potter," the deep voice of Severus Snape made the five Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw jump from their seats. "Tell Weasely that I am expecting him to show up on time for his detention every morning. Professor McGonagall is waiting for him with his daily task, so do please tell him to hurry up." With that the new Headmaster continued his way out of the Great Hall.

If Ron wasn't with either Professor McGonagall, Snape, or even the Gryffindor common room then where the hell was he? That odd shaky feeling returned and Harry had a very bad feeling about this.

"Ginny, go get Professor McGonagall, I have the feeling that something isn't quite right with your brother," Harry stood up and left the table. The others watched him head towards the doors only to be accosted by Blaise Zabini. Ginny was not far after them but she headed toward the other direction towards Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Potter, I have an acquisition to ask of you." Blaise called to Harry after finishing what was left of his meager breakfast.

Harry eyed the Slytherin warily, while he didn't know the young man personally Zabini was Hermione's boyfriend now, so he had to give the Slytherin some trust.

"Do you mind if we hurry, I need to go check on Hermione?" Harry stated impatiently shifting from one leg to the next waiting to hear what Zabini needed to get off his chest.

"Which is exactly what I want to talk to you about, on the account that you're her best mate and all…?" Zabini stated meeting Harry's eyes with his own. Harry felt sorry for the young man, Hermione was one force to reckon with but one thing was for sure one could never forget her. One would never want to let her go out of their lives either.

But when she was deeply upset or troubled she would let consume herself until it would all come out in one crushing blow. She would block others out as if to save them from the trouble of worrying, though it only increased their concern.

Hermione was such a fickle person to understand.

"Girlfriend troubles, Zabini?" Harry couldn't help but smirk. The young men briskly walked out of the Great Hall and towards the wing that would lead them to the Heads quarters.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Potter." Zabini stiffened for a second but answered Harry jokingly.

"What happened this time?" Harry asked, but he sort of had a feeling like he knew where this was going.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Blaise responded slowly, shaking his head. The two young men headed down the hall. But not before a woman's scream pierced the corridor.

Immediately the two young men sprinted towards the portrait that would lead them inside the Heads Dorms.

What lay in there surprised the both of them.

~W~

He was late. But then again punctuality was never his strong suite to begin with anyway. Snape muttered, checking his wristwatch once more.

Was he ever going to learn?

He had even taken the extra effort to wake a full three hours ahead of the average daily school schedule just to make sure that the Weasel brat would attend to his punishment duties. The youngest male Weasely was to check in with him before attending his duties given by Minerva.

But of course he didn't show up, which was odd. Which was why Minerva ended up coming to his office an hour after the Weasel boy was to perform his chores.

Snape knew that the Weasel boy never really liked him but he always showed up for a detention (even if it was five minutes later than scheduled).

Something was up, and for sure Snape smelled a rat.

His suspicions were later confirmed when he had talked (more like eavesdrop, but he was Headmaster now so he could do bloody hell whatever he wanted) to Lily's son (yes, Harry Potter was always just Lily's son in his eyes even if he despised James Potter with all the fury of hell) during breakfast, along with all his little friends of course.

But then to add to all the chaos and confusion of the pre-first day of school, Minerva sent a patronus urging him to meet her at the Head's dorm immediately. This didn't really make him feel in a dapper mood, he was going to strangle the Weasel child once he got his hands on him. But first he had better get down and figure out what was going on at the Heads Dorms.

What else was going to go wrong today?

~W~

Hermione was shocked. One minute she was trying to sort everything out in her mind as she slept and the next thing she knew was that someone was in her bedroom. When that person turned out to be Ron, she had a sinking feeling that something was not quite right.

The instant she woke up, she knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Her hands were tied to the bed posts; she couldn't even try to summon her wand which lay on the bedside table mere inches away from her.

Looking down Hermione saw the source of the torture.

Ron.

But he didn't exactly look like the Ron she used to know, or the Ron that had tortured her earlier only hours before. What had happened to him? What happened to the Ron that she used to know, the one she had a crush on only years before?

For this certainly wasn't her best friend, this was not the redheaded young man she loved (as a friend) and trusted for so many years.

Who was this?

Hermione growled fighting against the invisible ropes that held her in place. What sort of dark magic was this?

She had fought against his restraints, if only her Dracken heritage would kick in. She was no poor damsel in distress; she should be able to fight herself free. She had done so before during the war, so why couldn't she do it now?

Why didn't her Dracken abilities allow her to fight this predator?

Ron smiled cruelly at her, and muttered a simple silencing spell that Hermione knew that the normal Ron would never have remembered.

Hermione knew that this simply was not Ron, not even close. But where was the real Ron?

The Ron smiling evilly above her brought Hermione back from her thoughts. She had to fight back, to escape but how?

Thankfully, her incisors started to extend a bit. If the creep even as so much caressed her face she would bite him so hard that his 'manly bits' would fall off.

Ron or 'Ron' as she should say suddenly shot out his arm to caress her face. It was odd, and definitively repulsive. The man smelled of the worst sewer water ever imaginable.

Without thinking Hermione bit him, hard. Instantly he brought his hand away from her face, to look at the damage she had imposed. Hermione inwardly smiled smugly as he applied pressure to his hand and to her great delight his hand started to bleed. 'Ron' muttered a few curses before glaring back at her.

The next instant he slapped her. It was rather forceful and Hermione fought the darkness and the stars in her eyes as she heard an odd snapping noise from her neck.

Her head and neck hurt painfully but luckily the injuries were only enough to stun her. She would fight back.

"Don't do that again you got it?" he threatened looming over her again once more. The way his eyes sparkled gave Hermione the key that if she so much as made the wrong step she would be dead in a heartbeat.

Morally she couldn't let her body be felt and used like a common slut. She wasn't going to sink so low. But what could she do? Fight back and loose her life? She would have if only she could move her arms and legs.

Deeply distressed her fingernails dug deeper into her palms. Blood began to pour but still she clenched her hands even tighter, she was not going to give the man satisfaction as if he had won the battle.

Above her Ron smirked, the evil glint still reflected in his eyes. Inwardly Hermione cried for the loss of the man on the inside, the real Ron who was now missing or worse dead.

Once more struggled against the restraints, testing them out but they only shocked her instead, as if they were electrified like shock collars.

"Hush, it will all be over soon." The beast crooned as his hands torturously explored her body. He was defiling her, pretty much. His hands traveled her naked body, first slightly above average chest to trace around the areolas of her nipples, then to down her somewhat flat stomach, and then even lower.

His menacing hands traveled even farther down her body. He was pretty much feeling her sex. Fingers invaded her private hole forcefully, making her cry out. But the spell placed on her lips only silenced her painful cries.

Still fingers assaulted her, but when that wasn't enough he added more increasing her torture. Tears stung her eyes as Hermione knew that her virginity would finally be lost, and it wasn't in the way she had always hoped it would be.

She felt like some common whore.

When his chest neared hers she struggled to move her aching head to try and bite him once more. The invisible shackles only shocked her even more and she received a glare from her attacker.

Painfully he retracted his fingers from her core, only easing the pain. He looked at her and 'tsked' and then muttered another spell. This time it locked her mouth together and no matter how hard she screamed and tried it wouldn't open.

Tears sprung in her eyes, she couldn't even fight back. What happened to the Gryffindor courage? What happened to the Dracken powers? She was not a weakling to mess with; she was much stronger than that.

Hermione turned towards 'Ron' to see what he was doing. Unfortunately the bastard was undressing himself, his cock stood out in full erection.

Hermione quavered, thinking 'how could he do this to me'? Where were her friends when she needed them? Or better yet her Dracken mates that were supposed to protect her?

That moment 'Ron's' eyes met her, the darkness in them sunk into her soul. This time it was too late for anyone to come and save her.

He even chuckled evilly as if to prove the point before continuing coming closer to her. She dared not to look at him and see the satisfaction in his putrid eyes. She wasn't going to give him the gratification as if he had won the battle.

"Look at me when I take you, you stupid bitch!" he growled fiercely, slapping her with his claw like nails. Hermione could feel the blood pounding not only in her head but in her chest.

It was now or never.

She gathered as much power as she could muster, and screamed high enough to overcome his magic that held her back. Someone had to have heard her, but then again this was a big castle. She only hoped that someone was walking nearby.

'Ron' snarled at her before raking her face, it was enough to break the skin.

She certainly did not expect that one.

Hermione fought the stars once more.

~W~

Draco felt Hermione's pain as if he himself were experiencing them. Her earth shattering scream nearly broke him. Immediately his eyes had turned red, oh he wasn't just angry he was infuriated.

The Weasel bastard was so deserving of going to hell now, and Draco had a feeling that he would be taking him down to the fiery pits himself. (If that's what it took…)

Without so much as a second thought, Draco launched himself at the evil bastard who had caused _his _mate so much pain.

Instinctively Draco flung himself at the nearly naked wizard who was intending to rape his mate. A terrifying roar rumbled through his body, his wings expanding as his claws flung the pathetic excuse of a man onto the floor. His eyes softened for a minute as he gazed upon his mate but they instantly harden once he saw the damage inflicted upon her.

The bastard had not only marred her face but also had her restrained to the bed; Draco could smell Hermione's essence and blood on the bed sheets.

Draco's Dracken went into sensory overload, his mate was injured and he could sense her essence on this man afore him. A man who he had seen just moments before abusing her.

Before he could even think of attending his hurting mate, Draco had to deal with the mess of a man that had injured her.

Draco could barely even control himself from killing the bastard. The Dracken was in control of his body and he had no way of commanding or restraining himself.

The Dracken snarled at the man, pouncing on him like a lion on his prey that was pretty much already on its way to being dead. His claws clasped around the man's jugular, his wings spread out in full fashion. His face contorted and shifted to its dragon like elegance.

The man under him smirked up at him, only pissing Draco even further. How dare he!

"I didn't think you had it in you, nephew. Why would you even care about a mudblood?" The voice cackled.

Draco roared.

He watched with anger as the body of Ron Weasley emptied and there before him stood his uncle.

Roldolphus.

~W~

Blaise tolerated Potter. He wasn't too enthusiastic about him but he didn't dislike him either. How could he not like him for saving everyone's sorry ass from the end of the world or at least from a tyranny run by the Dark Lord himself?

He thought that if anyone could talk to Hermione it had better be him. Hermione was too keen on many girlfriends besides the Weaselette, Potter's girlfriend. Beside Harry and Hermione were great friends much before Potter's girlfriend jumped into the picture, besides Hermione always thought of Harry as her big brother.

He just didn't know what to do with her, Blaise was a bit afraid of the outcome that would result from such a confrontation. But Blaise was also afraid of what Hermione would do to herself if this issue wasn't exactly resolved either. She already was berating herself, he was afraid that it would later end with her own suicide.

Blaise was supposed to be heading out to the Quidditch Pitch to talk things over with Draco, but he had the feeling that he was better needed to talk to Hermione. He was just about to say something to Potter when a blood curdling scream flooded the floor, instantaneously he and Potter ran for the portrait that lead to the Head's Dorms. Around the surrounding walls all the other portraits moved, fear shone in each and every one of them.

He didn't give a damn anymore and muttered the simple password that would lead them to the room, his thoughts all focused on Hermione. Meanwhile Potter sent out a Patronus to hurry Professor McGonagall and his girlfriend along.

Instinctively Blaise headed directly towards Hermione's bedroom. What greeted him in the girl's bedroom certainly surprised him and infuriated him.

If Draco wasn't going to kill Ron, he certainly was.

~W~

Harry heard Hermione's scream of pain and immediately thought back to the time at Malfoy Manor. It was dark and distant memory, one that he and Hermione had never wanted to relive again. But the very octave of her scream had him running.

Harry sent out his patronus, he knew that McGonagall would need to know what exactly was going on.

Maybe she could explain why there was a Dragon like beast in the middle of the Heads Common Room.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I'm sorry again dear and most beloved readers, yes I mean you.

But to catch you up: we were one of the lucky ones who only lost power for twenty eight hours during the hurricane, I only worry about those who lost much much more than I due to it. It was luck that I planned to write the last chapter before the storm hit. I hope your Halloween was good, ours was canceled twice due to snow and the storm...I hope many of you had a great Thanksgiving. So yeah...

This chapter is dedicated to: the reviewers, favouriters (all 255 of them), the alerters (all 474 of you). Thank you guys so much.

Do you think we can make it a least 500 reviews by the next time I check? So 15 + reviews please...

I liked how this chapter turned out, tell me what you think please.

Any ways: I plan on working on this one shot called Good Girls Will Go Bad, so be on the lookout. (It's almost done.) But then I will actually try and finish one of me stories, I always start them but I can never finish (which is a really bad habit of mine) so encouragement is welcome to keep me going.

Sorry for all the ranting. ~aprettyfacevampire

Story and characters belong to their proper owners. Story adopted from tltharp 11, Dracken theme used with permission by StarLight Massacre.


	22. What Are Mates For?

**Chapter 22. What Are Mates For?**

* * *

"_WARNING: Drackens are extremely possessive. Just like their Veela/Werewolf counterparts, they lay claim on anything they believe belongs to them. It does not matter if it/who really belongs to them or not. If the Dracken, a male in particular, so much as lays a claim on the object or marks it then it all rights it dutifully belongs to them. So if anyone else besides them so much as touches the object/organism without acknowledging the Dracken first then they are in simpler words- dead meat. But this selfishness the does not go without it good points too, if an enemy so much as touches/goes near a mate/clan member then the Dracken will be sent into a frenzy so uncontrollable. I suggest that any mortal nearby should run to the nearest bomb shelter." _

_-Drackens by Andre Zabini_

* * *

"Bellatrix was always a firm believer in the Dark Lord's ways, she wasn't against torturing an innocent soul for information and that is exactly what she did…" Rabastan explained his hidden predicament. Truly he had good intentions in mind; at all costs he had to stop his brother.

"He's after our daughter, Ian, we must do something!" Angelica cried out horrified. They had to do something, he could be after Hermione.

"We'll head for Hogwarts right away, Angelica. I'll get the Floo set up; write an owl for Severus immediately." Ian stated standing up from his seat at the table, the coffee and cookies now cold and forgotten.

"McGonagall is not going to like this." Rodolphus commented, but he too was deeply concerned with the fate of his only niece. "Neither is Snape, you know how keen he is on surprises and whatnot."

"We don't have that much of a choice, Rab." Ian answered as he made his way to the fireplace.

Minutes later, all was set forth and done. Each of them prayed that they would make it in time, hopefully Rodolphus was not in their midst.

"We're on our way Mione girl, we are on our way." Ian muttered hoping that no harm would fall upon his baby girl. Even if she wasn't his real daughter, he still felt that way about her.

~W~

"I didn't think you had it in you, nephew. Why would you even care about a mudblood?" The voice cackled.

Draco roared. He started to see red.

He watched with anger as the body of Ron Weasley emptied and there before him stood his uncle.

Roldolphus…

Rodolphus?

What was he doing here? Not that it mattered much; Draco was still going to kill him. He had harmed Hermione and no one laid a finger on her without his permission. No one.

His former uncle smirked at him. (Rodolphus was now a widower due to Bellatrix's death only months before.)

The Dracken sat on his haunches, angered, staring at the man before him.

"I see you came upon your inheritance. Did you know that it ran throughout the family?" the man taunted before he too stood up on his legs. Draco glared his way for a second before turning to look at the floor by his uncle's feet.

The fact that the Dracken bloodline ran through his veins from both sides of his family probably explained why 'Aunt' Bellatrix loved the Dark Lord so much instead of paying any attention to her husband. This probably had to something to do with him standing here in front of Draco in Hermione's bedroom.

The empty body of Ron Weasely moaned painfully (and quite pitifully) on the floor. Rodolphus kicked him in the chest before completely standing up. The comatose body stilled once more.

Draco stared at the dirtied body of his 'uncle'.

"You hurt my mate." Draco's voice sounded deeper and much more menacing through the Dracken's body.

"Mate? This mudblood is your destined mate? Surely you wouldn't think of the dirtying the Malfoy breed." Rodolphus's eyes gleamed.

Draco roared. "She is mine, _uncle_." The Dracken spat. Venom dripped from his fangs.

"My, oh my, what would your father say about this Draco?" Rodolphus smirked, before continuing. "Oh, that's right; no one cares anymore because he's a damn coward."

The Dracken's eyes swiftly changed colours, anger coursed through his veins.

"Leave my father out of this; he has nothing do with this here." Draco growled. "He was not a coward either; he did what he had to save his family." Even though Draco and his father sometimes didn't see eye to eye, Lucius was still his father and family at that. Family always stuck together. (Unlike his uncle and aunt.)

"Lucius doesn't know that his pathetic excuse of a son is fucking a horrible little mudblood?" Rodolphus crept closer to Hermione. Instinctively she flinched away from his claw-like nails. His garlic breath burned her eyes.

"She's my mate, and Malfoys do not share anything that rightly belongs to them!" Draco snarled meanwhile the Dracken's wings expanded making him even more intimidating.

Hermione lifted her head high enough to look into Draco's face. She noted the real, raw emotion in his face. Why did her body have to act in such a moment of weakness? Surely she was powerful enough to fight of the evil wizard afore her.

"You mate a fucking dirty little mudblood?" Roldolphus spat out, his eyes once more glazed over Hermione's weak and naked body.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY A THING ABOUT _MY _MATE!" Draco thundered, his anger shaking the entire room.

Roldolphus's eyes widened for a moment, not anyone in the room expected Draco to lash out so suddenly. But he continued with what he was doing.

"Mate? You still believe that this little bitch is your mate, she deserves to die, I say!" Roldolphus laughed. His wand aimed for Hermione who fought against the ropes that still tied her to the bed. The ropes sunk deeper and deeper into her wrists.

Before Draco could reply, the door to Hermione's room was practically ripped off of its hinges. There is all his splendorous glory was another dragon-like figure.

Where on Draco's wings were deeper emerald colours, on Blaise they were dark blues; a near mixture of indigo, navy, Ravenclaw house blue, and black. Most of his scales were the same matching tone and covered his entire body.

"What did you say?" Blaise's voice boomed out at thunder. If one angry Dracken wasn't enough then two would be so much worse…

"He hurt her…"The words were barely comprehensible as they were snarled as one, immediately causing the shift in Blaise's attitude.

Blaise growled shifting from one foot to the next, debating his next move lest Rodolphus harm Hermione further.

Both of the Drackens turned on the renegade Deatheater, they had to eliminate all sources of danger to so that their mate would be safe.

"Another Dracken, my oh my, what interesting company you keep, girlie?" Rodolphus cooed his hand tightly yanked Hermione's neck closer to him, his nails dugs into the bottom of her chin.

Blaise and Draco growled, their bodies snarled at the man who dare touch their mate.

"Umpphh." Hermione whimpered, biting her lip to keep herself from calling out. If the man nearly raping her wasn't enough, but she felt defiled by the sight she held in front of both her boyfriend and Draco.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Draco called out. If he so much as made the wrong move, the Death eater would retaliate.

"Let go of her!" Blaise roared. He had to do something before this monster would hurt Hermione any further.

"You pups think that you are enough to stop me?" Rodolphus turned back to look at the young Drackens. He smirked; these pups were going to get the surprise of their lives.

Rodolphus laughed and took one step away from Hermione, dropping her suddenly in the process. His body rippled for a second before shifting and transforming into a near black coloured Dracken. His wingspan nearly crowded the room. The monster took another step closer to the younger men.

Using their distraction Hermione mustered enough strength to fight against the restraints. Even though the ropes etched into her wrists and burned she still reached out and grabbed for the nearest sharp object. It turned out to be the silver letter opener that her parents had gifted her. Fortunately, it just barely within her reach, it was a good thing that she had unpacked it the day before.

Before Rodolphus could turn around Hermione hid the silver letter opener, cutting at the ropes at her hands and feet furiously. She relaxed against the severed ropes just in time as Rodolphus spun around to look back down at her.

"_Ma petite_," Rodolphus crooned at her, his breath burned at her eyes, his face red with rage and evil lust sauntered even closer towards her. The French endearment soon forgotten as his claw-like nails barely wiped over her bared skin. "I will deal with you later after I destroy of your mates here, surely you won't miss them much…"

Just as he finished that sentence a rogue green flash of a hex went his way, but bounced off his wings in defiance. Rodolphus glared back them, but shook his head as if to berate them.

"Tsk, tsk, you could have hit your precious little mate here, now we wouldn't want to do that now would we?" Rodolphus said shaking his finger (claw) at them.

"I wasn't aiming for her, LeStrange." A new voice, but a familiar one at that, boomed through the room.

Hermione knew without a doubt whom that voice belonged to.

"Potter." The elder Dracken spat with dislike. His grip on Hermione once again loosened.

"I should have sent you to Azkaban ages ago." Harry spoke obviously angered.

"Give up, LeStrange, you've nowhere to go." Blaise said speaking out once more, as he took a daring step forward towards both Hermione and Rodolphus.

"You and I both know that, there are a number of choices I could make, Zabini." Rodolphus said, his back towards Hermione as he grabbed for her strapped body once more. With his mind distracted Hermione chose to act that moment.

Adrenaline coursed through her body, providing her the momentum needed to propel herself forward and drive the sharp-ended letter opener into Rodolphus's hand. Even with the strong Dracken skin it wasn't enough to create a deep gash in his hands, but it was enough to briefly cause him pain.

"Hermione no!" Draco called realizing her true intentions. But it was already too late, to stop her. She had already dug the blade into Rodolphus's hand.

"FUCK! You little BITCH!" instinctively Hermione barred herself just in case he would strike back. Rodolphus yanked the metal letter opener out of his hand. Blood started to pour profusely out of his harsh open wound. With an angered glared Rodolphus acted upon instinct, his wings retracted and his claws lengthened to a full on point.

It was too late for anyone to do anything, life seemed to go in slow motion for nearly everyone one in the room as many things happened at once.

Immediately Rodolphus fiercely grabbed at Hermione who screamed at the man made a move to overtake her. Both Draco and Blaise literally flew across the room towards the man who held their dear mate's life in his hands. Harry inwardly muttered a silent _stupefy_ towards the evil Dracken that had attacked his best friend.

"_Incarcerous."_ A sudden flash of light went through the room. When the dust or rather magic cleared Headmaster Severus Snape alongside with Professor McGonagall stood at the door, both had wands raised still.

Hermione, wide-eyed and weak kneed, was situated there on the ground as Rodolphus had instantaneously dropped her after the spells had hit him. His wings hadn't moved in time to prevent any harmful spelt effects. But there restrained from by many binding ropes was a very angry Dracken. A Dracken that could have easily broke through the bindings that held him in place.

Now it all came rushing down at her. The monster had touched her.

"What are you doing in _my_ school, LeStrange?" Snape demanded, his wand still fixed on the rogue Deatheater. Severus's face was dark but his face held no emotion. Rodolphus couldn't answer as his mouth was covered as Professor McGonagall hit him with another spell.

Before another word was said a familiar voice, weak but still full of Weasely feelings spoke up. "Bloody hell, what happened to me?"

Immediately heads turned to face the redheaded Weasely who had finally awoken from whatever enchantment that was placed upon him for months. Clutching his head tightly, Ronald Weasely looked upon the room before him. "What happened here? I could have sworn we were back at the house playing Quidditch just moments ago."

"Potter, please take your friend, Mr. Weasely to the Hospital Wing." Snape instructed not taking his eyes off of the Deatheater as he continued to struggle against the magical restraints, muttering a few more charms to strengthen them.

Harry stood up and crossed the room to help Ron off the floor, taking a deep breath realizing that his friend would be back to normalcy (at least semi-normal).

Meanwhile both Blaise and Draco made their way to Hermione, who was now scrunched in a ball, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. Hermione personally could still feel his filthy claws upon her skin, touching her where no one should touch a person intimately unless they were loved ones. As both of the Drackens made to comfort her, she pushed them back.

"No! Don't touch me!" Hermione cried out, cringing away from both of their loving hands. Hermione shrunk further into herself, grabbing a blanket from her bed to covered her naked body . "Get away from me, I'm filthy!"

"Mía," Blaise crooned moving closer to try and caress her face only to have her shrug out of the way from his reach as if he had slapped her. "_Cara_, please." Blaise paused for a moment only to transform back into his human form. Just as he was about to reach for her one more time, Draco put his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing so.

"Not right now Blaise." Draco forewarned Blaise, a certain look in his eyes before he too transformed back into his human form.

Snape took a step forward towards the two Drackens crouching down over their mate only to be halted at the two men growled at him, fangs at the ready, claws drawn out. Sensing the possessiveness of the two Drackens, he took a precautionary step back. But focused once more at the task at hand, what were they to do with the Deatheater?

The two Drackens relaxed immensely, but still stood surrounding their precious mate. They glared at the pile that was Rodolophus LeStrange barely restraining themselves from killing the man for hurting their mate.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked warily, stepping between the two Dracken bodyguards that were blocking her way from the crippled girl.

Hermione didn't respond.

Taking another hesitant step Minerva McGonagall reached Hermione, wrapped in her violet colored blanket and scrunched into an even tighter ball. Warily the younger woman looked up and shot an accusatory glared at the much older woman.

After taking a giant breath of air, Minerva carefully chose her next words, her voice just barely above a harsh whisper. "Did he touch you, Miss Granger?"

The words bounded across the room, everyone including Snape and heard it. Both Blaise and Draco stiffened, growls hung in their throats.

"No," Hermione croaked out hoarsely, looking beyond everyone in the room.

A huge sigh went through the room, but Hermione's next words made the room simmer into a fountain of rage.

"he went beyond just touching me." Hermione's voice brought back the pregnant silence. Abruptly seething rage coursed through both Draco and Blaise. "It was much worse than that." Hermione let out a pathetic laugh through her tears.

Crouching even closer to the girl Minerva McGonagall was completely flabbergasted. How was one supposed to react in certain situations? But before she could respond Hermione continued to talk.

"I can still smell _him_ on me; I can still sense his sweat, his breath, and his fingers as they touched my body. I can still sense his _filth _on me. It's everywhere!" The last part came out as a shriek, and Hermione started to claw at her arms, her fingernails drawing blood.

Blaise bit his tongue and could taste his own blood to refrain himself from calling out. Draco's eyes changed as he fought for control against his inner Dracken. The air reeked of their precious mate's blood.

"Miss Granger, I beg of you please stop. He's not going to touch you anymore; you don't have to do this." Minerva called.

"But I can still sense him on my skin." Hermione moaned, scratching at her skin once more.

Snape looked in at the scene before him worriedly. Turning to the both of the Slytherin young men, Snape addressed them all. Otherwise the two young men would kill the monster before the Ministry would have a chance to investigate.

"Minerva will take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing herself, meanwhile Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, you two and I will take care of this situation." Snape said dismissing them all. Professor McGonagall took Hermione up at her shoulders, her knees shaking terribly, the blanket barely covered past her knees.

"Severus, classes should be starting soon, what should I tell the staff?" Minerva asked guiding Hermione towards the doors.

"Send Flitwick a message to start the meal without us, when you are done with assisting Miss Granger to the hospital meet us at my office, I'm sure that Kingsley will be coming soon." Snape said dismissing her.

Blaise watched with narrowed eyes as Hermione walked away from him. In his heads he recalled the recent events and how they displayed before him.

That bastard couldn't die soon enough. He was going to do something about that.

* * *

I'm so sorry everyone but life got the best of me. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

This chapter is dedicated to the 278 alerters and the 5O8 favouriters.

I am planning on writing a POTO dramione fanfic tell me what you think so far. It will need a beta eventually.

Phantom of My Heart Part I Sample

She was born in the light and clothed in darkness. He was born into the night and yearned for the light he could never have. She was the bright, beautiful, intelligent Gryffindor Princess. He was the dark mysterious, untrusting, and cold Slytherin Prince. Both were used, abused, and battered souls. This wa their tale of darkness, of mystery, magic, and of course their forbidden romance. How this 'Phantom' finally gets his Christine the ways it should have ended. Finally, the story of the Phantom of the Opera will have its proper ending.

I dont own Harry Potter or the dracken theme. all belong to the proper owners...

i would write more but its hard to do on a cell phone


	23. I Can Still Feel Him

**Chapter 23. I Can Still Feel Him**

* * *

"_It is known that if a Dracken does not find its mate after so many years after their inheritance the Dracken side will begin to take over the human side. Just as a Veela or a Werewolf, the wilder and much more dangerous side will begin to take control in order to find their proper mate. This side will then remain in control until thus mate is found and properly bonded to them. Nothing, and dear reader I mean nothing, will ever stop the Dracken from finding and claiming its mate. It's nearly even impossible for the mate to even deny the feelings for the other Dracken; it's not just the pheromones that are emitted but the calling to their soul."_

_-You and Me, Forever We Shall Be: The Guide for Mates and Bonding by M.R. Granger_

* * *

"Minerva will take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing herself, meanwhile Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, you two and I will take care of this situation." Snape said dismissing them all. Professor McGonagall took Hermione up at her shoulders, her knees shaking terribly, the blanket barely covered past her knees.

"Severus, classes should be starting soon, what should I tell the staff?" Minerva asked guiding Hermione towards the doors.

"Send Flitwick a message to start the meal without us, when you are done with assisting Miss Granger to the hospital meet us at my office, I'm sure that Kingsley will be coming soon." Snape said dismissing McGonagall.

Blaise watched with narrowed eyes as Hermione walked away from him. In his head he recalled the recent events and how they displayed before him. This was going to take a lot of explaining to do.

This was why he was going to have Draco do it in his stead.

~W~

"Minerva? What is going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked astonished. It had barely been two days back into the school year and already her hospital was starting to fill up. Two students had eaten Puking Pasties by mistake. It was a simple first year mistake, not that it helped that their older classmates always picked on them for the first couple of months.

Luckily she was able to give the students some potions and send them on their merry way. Then Harry Potter showed up bringing up the youngest Weasley boy behind him. At first Poppy was a bit reserved about attending to the pale cheeked young man, who only hours before nearly attacked his best friend. But sensing something entirely different about him, she gave it thought and tended to him. Nothing a simple Pepper-Up Potion could fix.

After laying him down in an empty bed she continued to check over him. But then Minerva walked it supporting an even paler looking Hermione Granger, whom was only wrapped in a single, thin blanket.

"It will have to wait until a later time, Poppy. Is a private trundle available?" Professor McGonagall pulled aside Hermione, who drudgingly came along.

The poor girl was already sobbing, tears flowed down her cheeks. Her voice came out a nearly unintelligible mumble. "…He's there…I can still sense him on my dirty skin…such filth…" Hermione pulled at her skin once more before McGonagall could stop her.

"Minerva! What has happened to Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, startled. What was going on here? The girl looked weak and bedraggled as though she had just fought in an engaging battle, and Poppy would know especially after the war that just occurred.

Just a few hours ago she had just treated the same girl on the Hogwarts Express, now she was entering the hospital yet again.

"The dirt! It's still there, on my skin it won't go away!" Hermione cried out shaking. Inwardly her brain and her conscience were at a battle with one another. Her brain said that she was much stronger than this, this was nothing but her conscience said otherwise. It still spoke to the weak girl at heart but the brave Gryffindor on the inside faded away to the logical aspects.

"Miss Granger, please stop, he's not going to come after you now." McGonagall warned guiding the girl to one of the connecting rooms that would provide Hermione more privacy as Madam Pomfrey would tend to her. The girl near dropped into the bed as if her feet gave out from under her, in the brighter light her bruises looked that much more menacing. "Poppy, I'm afraid we had a breach of security. Rodolphus LeStrange has harmed Miss Granger." Minerva whispered the last part in fear that Hermione would react to the very sound of the monster's voice.

"Minerva, whatever do you mean?" Madam Pomfrey asked wide eyed, looking at the purpling welts that covered Hermione's skin. The very marks were in the shape and formations of hand and fingerprints, this was looking even worse by the second.

"I'm afraid that there will have to be even more precautions to protect the children," McGonagall said gravely looking at the school nurse.

"Are the children still endangered?" Pomfrey asked still flabbergasted. She was sincerely worried about what would occur, it was just as like the time five years ago when Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban.

"No, Severus has taken care of the situation. I will be heading to his office as soon as Miss Granger is attended to first."

"Good, I was afraid for everyone's sake." Poppy let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm afraid that it's already been too late for Miss Granger here," Professor McGonagall said looking sullen. The poor girl was already berating herself on the inside, if she and Poppy didn't take any action now Miss Granger would be scarred forever. "The monster had gotten to her first."

That sentence made Poppy freeze. Looking back at Minerva her suspicions were confirmed, unfortunate but true. The poor child. Who would ever do such a thing? Well she knew who exactly, but why would someone be so cruel to a young woman?

"Minerva, please hold her down, I am going to get my kit." With that Poppy headed to the medicine/supply cabinet. This wasn't going to be easy on the both of them. Or young Miss Granger for that matter.

As soon as she was done with the situation Poppy was going to owl some of the doctors at St. Mungo's for their advice on this matter.

A few harsh whispers later, Hermione was slightly sedated (she was also clothed in a hospital robe) and charmed restraints were put upon her to stop her from scratching herself until she bled. Pomfrey continued to tend to the girl, finding Enchanted Witch Hazel to tend to the bruising upon the girl's body. She placed a freshly pressed blanket over the girl's inert body and then went back to her bedchamber which was located right nearby.

~W~

Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose; he only did so in disastrous or stressful situations. This time it just happened to be both.

Not only did Rodolphus LeStrange manage to get into Hogwarts undetected but also harm one of his students too. If only that were the least of his worries, he still had to figure out what he was to do with the young male Drackens in his presence.

But before he could even get to that matter his office was flooded not only with the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, but a handful of Aurors who came to take Rodolphus away. There were already ten too many people in this room then he would have liked. Luckily by the time that Minerva returned most of the Aurors had taken the subdued Rodolphus away and Kingsley had gotten the information needed and Potter had already given his account to the Minister.

Finally after sending Potter on his way to his classes, and sending immediate owl updates to all of the teachers giving them a short explanation of the recent events, all Snape had on his hands were the two young Drackens.

"Minerva, how nice of you to join us." Severus spoke acknowledging Professor McGonagall after she finally made her excuses to the Minister before he left for sure.

Turning to look back at him Minerva McGonagall replied "I had to speak with Poppy and make sure that Miss Granger was situated."

Both Blaise and Draco's faces lit up at the very sound of Hermione's name. They barely had the restraint that held them back from storming down the hall to the Hospital Wing and checking on their mate. For that matter, the only thing that held them down from going after the Auror's who were taking Rodolphus LeStrange to Azkaban was the man before them.

"How is Mía doing, if you don't mind me asking Professor?" Blaise asked getting up from his chair to face Professor McGonagall.

"Madam Pomfrey had to sedate her but for now she is stabilized."

"Sedate?" Draco questioned. Why would they need to sedate Hermione?

"I fear that the recent events may have harmed her mentally as well as physically, I'm afraid she is in a weakened state." McGonagall answered solemnly.

"This reminds me, Minerva, that we still need an explanation from Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy here." Severus Snape said turning to the two Drackens.

Turning to his best mate Blaise said only one thing. "Your turn to explain, Drake."

"Thanks, I guess, Blaise." Draco sent Blaise a shooting look. He was 'grateful' to Blaise for shoving him under the bus.

But before either one could respond the Floo went off. Everyone in the room braced themselves as they watched three different figures emerge from the fireplace. Heads turned as a familiar looking redheaded wizard followed by an middle aged couple.

Blaise and Draco instinctively roared at the ex-Deatheater wizard that appeared, he looked exactly like the man that was taken away. Their wands at the ready, but Snape already had them beat.

Instead of saying a curse or even a hex Snape only stood his ground and greeted the man with a firm handshake.

"Rabastan." Snape said curtly, squaring his eyes off at the renegade.

"Severus." The wizard replied just as stiffly. It was a still a difficult situation between them both.

"I would say that this wasn't a surprise, but I would be lying. What are you doing in my school, but what I really want to know is how you managed to get past all of my wards. Though I fear that you will not disclose that information with me until a later date." Snape said glaring at the man for a second.

Though they were both Deatheaters at one point and spies for the Order, it didn't necessarily mean that they would be buddy-buddy at times. At best they were merely a bit more than acquaintances. If you could even call it acquaintances.

"I fear that you won't find that out, Snape, but I came here on urgent business." Rabastan replied shrugging his shoulders then looking behind him, nodding his head at the couple behind him.

"If you're looking for your brother, you just missed him. I'm afraid that the Minister has already admitted him into Azkaban."

Rabastan and the couple significantly relaxed. Turning to the middle aged couple, Severus took official note of them. Once again Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to have a lot of explaining left to do.

"LeStrange, why have you brought muggles into the school?" Severus asked, keeping in mind the strangers before him.

"Actually they're Miss Gra-" Minerva began but was interrupted when the man spoke up. She had stepped closer towards Rabastan and Severus but had backed down when she was suddenly interrupted.

"We're actually here to see our daughter, Hermione." The man said heading towards Snape and Rabastan. Blaise, Draco, and Snape turned to face the man. In his right hand there was a wand.

What did this mean?

He appeared to be in his late forties, he had dark striking hair a near brown black colour and green eyes. About six foot four he was neither too lean nor overweight but somewhere in between. With a flourish of his hand the wand danced simple spell flowed out of the tip to prove that he was indeed a wizard.

"Daughter?" Blaise and Draco questioned, a bit stunned. Minerva at least recognized the couple from the day that she was given the task of telling Miss Granger her impending magical abilities.

"My bastard of a brother was after her, it seems as though even after her death Bellatrix refuses to let anything go of him even though she hated the very sight of him." Rabastan said remorsefully. "It's a good thing we caught wind of Shacklebolt and his Aurors otherwise I was afraid that I would have to kill my own twin brother."

This only brought on more questions instead of answering them.

"Why would he go after her, what has she ever done?" Blaise asked looking at the man.

Bellatrix was dead; it was known that Molly Weasely had killed her during the battle of Hogwarts how did she have anything to do with her deranged husband.

"Hermione is the only daughter of my deceased sister." Rabastan supplied.

"Melody?" Snape asked remembering the beautiful face that appeared in his mind, she wasn't as pretty as Lily was to him but still she had a kind soul.

"Please, someone explain to us what in the bloody hell is going on." Draco asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Mr. Malfoy, your language please." Professor McGonagall warned eyeing him warily.

"Don't worry Professor; I'm sure that Drake here meant to say if someone would please explain the situation out to us." Blaise improvised shooting a glance at Draco whom only looked agitated.

"Please, when we heard from the Minister of Magic that he had taken Rodolphus to Azkaban, we had to know what happened to our daughter, Rabastan had feared that he would go after her next." The woman spoke softly interrupting the conversation; her curly hair nearly hid her beautiful face. Even under the soft curls her dark brown eyes shown through, worry still marred her face. Unlike the man she was more on the shorter side and barely made it to his shoulders in height. Her husband crossed the room to hold her in his arms. "Where is our daughter?" The last part came out more of a demand than a question.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, your daughter has been taken to the Hospital Wing, now if you would come with me." Minerva waved them over and solemnly led them towards the door. "I'll leave you to your work, Headmaster, but I expect an explanation once I return." She gave a warning glare towards Snape and Rabastan before she excused herself out of the office. Their footsteps were heard disappearing down the hall and that was when Snape turned to them once again.

"It's still your turn to explain Drake," Blaise smirked facing Draco.

"Thanks, I guess I can always count on you Blaise." Draco glared back at Blaise; this was going to be a long and very interesting hour, for all of them.

~W~

By the end of fifth period and halfway through sixth, Draco and Blaise were allowed to leave office. Having to conduct a speech on their Dracken inheritance was just as pleasant as having to listen to the whole puberty spiel all over again. Both were highly embarrassing and informative.

Not only had they have to discuss this Dracken issue, but both of their parents had to come in. This was after the fact that Rabastan had given them his insight.

All were surprised to find out that Hermione was adopted and also a pureblood daughter, that of which related to their good friend Theo. They were also saddened by the fact that just like Potter, Hermione was also an orphan. But the couple that had walked in earlier were Hermione's adoptive parents and were actually Theo's uncle and Pansy aunt, both of whom 'disappeared' well before the war.

It was a bit unnerving as well, but then when both of their parents appeared through the Floo as well (apparently Snape had owled the parents earlier without telling them and without either of them knowing) things got from plain embarrassing to wanting to smash their heads into brick walls embarrassing. Especially when the mothers got talking...

~W~

Once they were alone Angelica and Ian looked up at Minerva grimly, they were afraid to find out the worst had happened.

"Minerva, please tell us what happened to our daughter." Ian asked, holding his dear wife's small and dainty hand tightly in his larger one. Angelica squeezed his hand back, her mouth in a taunt line. Gingerly they followed Minerva as she led them through the maze that was the school.

"By the time that both Headmaster Snape and I were able to subdue LeStrange, Hermione was tied to the bed. Rodolphus had stripped her clothes off, she was already bruised and bloodied but it would have been much worse if Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini didn't arrive." Minerva McGonagall admitted slowly.

"Did he-?" Ian was afraid to ask. It was on all of their minds. Did the monster touch Hermione or not?

"We're not entirely sure, but Hermione has shown some horrible response but I fear that it is only part of the healing process."

"What do you mean by a horrible response?" Ian asked worry marring his face, his eyes no longer danced with their unique sparkle but dulled with anger. He struggled to keep up his pace as his anger washed over him.

He desperately wanted to kill the bastard responsible for doing this to his little girl.

"I'm afraid that Madam Pomfrey had to sedate her to keep her stabilized, there are always some scars left behind but luckily it has seemed that most of Hermione's injuries are merely mental." Minerva didn't like explaining to parents what happened to their children, but sometimes it was part of the job. Unfortunate but true. In some ways she felt guilty as a teacher for not protecting her student from this harm that had befallen upon the poor girl.

"Mental?" Ian asked bewildered, as they turned a corner to appear right before the Hospital Wing doors.

"She merely reacts to as if his touch is still upon her skin, hopefully by now she should be well rested. Go on in, I believe that Madam Pomfrey will direct you to Hermione's personal room." With that Minerva turned to face them, apathy on her face. She really wished that there was more that she could do in this situation, Miss Granger was indeed one of her best students, and she didn't wish this fate on her or anyone for that matter.

Taking a deep breath the couple strode in together, what met them in that hospital bed certainly surprised them both.

~W~

Rodolphus glared at the familiar setting before him. The dark gray walls made of the thickest brick, the dirty dungeons, the grubby black and white stripped uniforms, the lovely soul-sucking feeling of dementors. It was just like all those years ago.

Except this time he was clean, though he had a feeling the clean wouldn't last long. The unforgiving dirt and cold would soon be a part of his everyday life.

What had he done? But more importantly what had _she _done to him? What did that evil little bitch do?

Entire years of nothing but pain and torture that were forced upon him, but all were broken when his resolve wavered.

In the girl's face he saw his sister, his sweet little Melody. The very woman whose blood was spilled upon his scarred and roughened hands. The first life he had taken with his very wand.

It was all Bellatrix's fault. She was the one who had done this to him. It was her fault that he killed, that he abused, that he raped…It was her fault that he was like this now.

The broken shell of a once proud man. She had killed him.

The bitch.

He could still sense her presence over him.

Her dark curly hair, those dark brown nearly black eyes, the pale as snow white skin, that maniacal laugh. It drove him insane.

Lovely little Bellatrix, sure she was lovely at one point. Her with those exquisite beautiful pureblood graces, her pure family history, her strong pureblooded views; it was everything that any pureblooded family required in the perfect girl.

Not even a day after they first met were they already engaged to be married. It was not as if he wanted to be part of an arranged marriage, it was just what each of their families expected. His mother wanted grandchildren, his stepfather only agreed to what she said. He always took her side; he would never deny her anything.

Rodolphus foolishly obliged to her.

But it was after they were married that he saw the snake within her.

There would be no grandchildren for his mother, Bellatrix hated filthy brats, and she didn't want any children to affect her body. That wasn't all of it either, apparently she came with more problems then he could count. For that matter, she wasn't even a virgin on their wedding night.

Though it was expected that all pureblooded young women were to remain virtuous until they were married. She didn't offer any explanations but neither did he ask for one anyway.

Then one night he got Voldemort spiel, apparently the Dark Lord had arisen. The next thing he knew was that on his arms bared the Dark Mark and on his hands were his precious little sister's blood. Bellatrix's laughter filled the background.

He had killed his sister.

Tears unexpectedly clouded his vision; the memory wavered in his mind. Shaking his head of the remnants he crudely wiped his eyes, the dirt burned but he didn't care. He had to do something to numb the pain he felt in his chest.

He would escape; the measly dementors would be no match for him. Certainly he would be free once more; he had escaped once he could do it again.

Bellatrix would not control him again. He was going to fight back.

* * *

I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to the 292 favouriters and the 524 followers. You guys rock! May I have at least 30 reviews for this chapter please?

On another note, I just wanted to put this chapter out there, wow aren't you lucky two chapters so far this month. My birthday is coming up eleven days, do you think I have enough time to write another chapter within that time period?

Now here is a little poll for you guys for my next Fanfic (the POTO based Dramione):

I have already placed Hermione and Draco in their respectful positions but who makes the better Raoul, I was thinking Ron but then I have problem figuring out who Harry should be.

Here's who I have so far:

Draco-Erik (Phantom)

Hermione-Christine

Ginny-Meg

Scorpius-Gustave (this will come later as I go into the Love Never Dies aspect)

Mme. Giry-Mrs. Weasely

I still need a Carlotta (Pansy or Astoria/Daphne) and Raoul, and most of the other characters. Tell me your input please.

On the other note, I am sorry last time for all the errors, I had to go to my hometown for a family emergency (Which just so happens to be fourteen hours away by car) and uploaded my chapter but was kicked off the computer and all I had available was my phone. Sorry again. In return I have made this chapter just a bit longer.

Thanks for reading! We will see more Hermione next time, as well as more sexy Dracken time. :)

I better get back to studying for my last two midterms...

I do not own anything. All rights belong to the proper owners, story adopted from tltharp 11, Dracken theme used with permission of StarLight Massacre. Thank you.


End file.
